Her Quartet Night
by Randomatic
Summary: Your name was Nami Kisaragi, and you were the younger sister of a famous idol named Aine Kisaragi. He suddenly disappears and your whole world began to change. Shining Saotome comes to search you out to help out an idol group called "Quartet Night." One man decides to help you through it, and his name is Reiji Kotobuki. (May contain lemon in later chapters, so beware for matureness
1. Welcome to Quartet Night

**Her Quartet Night**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Quartet Night**

 **You were a woman born into a wealthy family with parents who were proud of their children's success in fame. You had an older brother named Aine Kisaragi, who was a famous idol of Japan. On the other hand, you were one of the top cosplay models for the anime community and an an import model for sports cars. Your brother and yourself were known for being outgoing, have good looks and deep respect for your fans, which it was easy for you both to get along with people. Your parents are top notches in their business, that it made both of your lives a bit livelier. You were pretty close to your brother, Aine and you both were naturally inseparable to each other. Both of you would always help each other out if needed and give each other advices if anything goes wrong with your career. Did you want to know what name you go by? Okay then. Your name is Nami Kisaragi, and this story is about you.**

"Yawn."

Nami got up from bed and looked around her messy room. She even looked at herself at her closet door mirror and noticed how messy her cyan hair looked. She rubbed the top of her head and yawns one more time and then noticed someone at her side. She looked a noticed a cyan blue hair man next to her, and she smiled and petted his head.

"Oh geez, Aine, were not kids anymore. You need to learn how to sleep in your own room."

The man named Aine started to wake up and opened his eyes towards the woman in front of him. He didn't bother to get up and turned his head to go back to sleep but then Nami decides to shake the living hell out of to get up. Aine threw a pillow at her face and she suddenly gets up and pulls him by the ankle.

"Come on you lazy brother! Get up already! We got work to do."

"Gah…let me sleep for a few minutes. My bed wasn't comfy enough so I want to stay in yours."

Nami gave him a look and then hits him across the head.

"I will sell this bed for a not comfortable one if you don't get up. Don't make me do it right away, I can even ask mom and dad, Aine."

Aine made a pouty face and then gets up out of bed and then pinches his little sister's cheek. He then pushes her out of the way playful, and walks out of Nami's room. They were so close that they rarely argue with each other. It was always simple conversation. Nami shakes her head while smiling and then starts fixing her bed and went to go find comfortable casual clothes to head out to her next meet up at a sports event. After she was done, she walked over to Aine's room and noticed he was just staring at the mirror, looking at himself. She raised her eyebrows and knocked on the door to get his attention. At first, he didn't listen but then she knocked the second time and then he turned around fast and looked at her with wide eyes. Nami walks up to him and holds him by the shoulders.

"Are you alright, Aine. You seem very out of it this morning."

Aine rubbed his head just a little bit and then shrugs his shoulders and pets Nami's head.

"It's nothing dear sister. Continue to get ready; a beautiful model like you needs to get going soon."

Nami hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek.

"Of course, I'm going to do what I can, Aine. You better do the same. The world is counting on us to keep their smiles up!" She yelled out. Before she could walk out of his room, he got a hold of her and tapped her head.

"Before you leave, little hyper missy, I'm going to give you a call so you can meet with my best friend. I think you both will get along great. Is that alright?"

Nami gave a confused look.

"I hope it's not one of your weird friends who want to date me already. Remember, Aine. I Don't want to get in a relationship, and not get married. I won't live happy. So, I will die before that happens."

"Hey, hey. Don't go around saying such nonsense, Nami."

Nami just sticks her tongue out at him and decides to leave. Aine watches as she leaves with a smile and then looks at himself in the mirror and slouches down to his knees, feelings his face.

"I can't keep feeling this way. I'm so sorry Nami. I just can't show you this side of me."

While getting into her Scion FRS, she see's the maid coming in from the front and gives a wave.

"Don't work too hard, Lily. I made sure I cleaned up some of the mess that was made so you wouldn't have to clean up a lot. I'm sorry that my lazy brother is at fault for this."

The maid named Lily went up to Nami's car and just bowed.

"It's alright, Ma'am. You've done so much to treat me with kindness; I'm used to your brother's charades being at home." She says with a giggle.

Nami just smiles at her maid and then looks at the passenger seat and gives a bento lunch to the maid.

"Here. When it's lunch time, I want you to try my cooking. I think you will love it. It's a good day, today. So, I want to be able to let people have a smile on their face. Including you, my princess." Nami winks at her maid and she can tell that the maid was literally just blushing at Nami's actions and just bowed and walked into the house. Nami just giggles to herself about what she did. Nami can be a beautiful woman who would get men's attention but she was also a cross player who would dress up as a guy character and was able to charm the ladies easily. Nami sure is one interesting woman for people. But she couldn't keep up with her brother. She started to rev up her engine and leaves their house. While on the drive, she was listening to Aine's new solo songs on the radio and was singing along with it. She loved the fact that she was a sister to a famous person in her life. It made her feel all good inside. Of course, she wasn't a singer just like Aine, she was more of an entertainer and she rather keeps it that way. She was able to play instruments and compose but that was it. Aine loved her for who she is and that was a keeper. Her own parents were disagreeing on what she became at first and wanted her to become a composer but then over the years as she grew up, they accepted what she has done for her life. While she sped away to her destination, she stopped at a stoplight and looked around her. She took the backroads of course to get to her event earlier and then she noticed an old classic Volkswagen car come up beside her. She just looked at how old it was and didn't bother looking at who the driver was. All she could see was that a man was driving it but wasn't sure who it was or how the guy looked like.

"His windows are a bit dim. He should fix it." Nami shrugs the idea out, even though she would gladly look at the car and help fix it for the man. She hears the Volkswagen rev its engine and she did the same for her sports car. Once the light turned green, she couldn't imagine how fast the old car was going, but she knew she had to be nice and just drive the normal driving limit and let it pass her because she knew her baby would beat the man's car. Once he was out of her sight, she decides to press on her gas and drive fast to the event, since once she looked at her time, she was definitely late. She parked her white Scion FRS in the reserved parking lot and then looked at the huge crowd. She noticed people looking at her already and she tied her hair up and waved her hello's to certain people that knew her.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming to this event! Hope you enjoy the fun cars rides while were all at it!" She hears the crowd cheer and then people started to have fun checking up on cars, dance, some were doing some races. Other cars were showing off their anime decals on their cars or cosplayers selling designs. Nami comes up to a group of people, being greeted and then was asked to take pictures many times. Nami was very used to this life but at the same time, she wished she was home with her brother and enjoying a relaxed moment with him as a family but they could never really have that because they were busy bee's going all over the place. They could barely even see their parents but at the same time they were already grown up. She checked out all these different cars and was really impressed with what everyone had on. She took so many poses with many of the cars and kept her smile up. She then see's someone near the car she saw earlier at a stop, and walked over to it. The man was busy talking to woman but she sneaked around the back of it, checking around the car.

"Hmmm…needs new tail lights, maybe fix the bumper on this car, and these tires look like they need new ones…and this window needs to be changed."  
She took out a pen and pencil and just put a sticky note inside his car because he left his window open and placed it inside. She gave a list of what to do with the car and walked away. She turned back and notices the guy leaving somewhere else and hoped he at least read the note. She went back to the event and joined the people that were dancing.

The day was about to be over and the sun was already going down. She got in her car and said her goodbyes to the people she knew and to the new people she met and drove off. While she drove home, she got a call and she noticed it was from Aine. At first, Aine wouldn't call her out of the blue because she knew he was busy. She stops her car somewhere so she wouldn't cause an accident on the road while being on her phone and called him back. Aine didn't answer twice and that made her wonder big time.

"Aine, it's Nami. I'm sorry that I didn't call back. I was so busy at a really fun event…"

She paused at her words and then remembers something from earlier.

 _"Before you leave, little hyper missy, I'm going to give you a call so you can meet with my best friend. I think you both will get along great. Is that alright?"_

She gave herself a facepalm and can't believe she forgot about that.

"Aiya! I can't believe I forgot about that! I'm sorry for that long pause just now, I really do apologize for not meeting up with you and your friend. I got so caught up with everyone and I even left a note in a man's car about his car so he can understand what he fixes that I totally forgot to meet up with you. I will see you later tonight, brother. I love you."

She leaves that voicemail and throws her phone on the passenger, revving up her engine and then starts to drive off. It started to rain a little bit and didn't think it will rain, but she continued to drive home. She saw a car swerving on the road and she gave herself a panic and turn left so she wouldn't skid towards that car.

"Oh crap!"

But it sort of failed and she hit a pole and the back of her car was damaged. She literally started hyperventilating and felt through her hair. No other car was in the road and she got out, getting soaked by the little droplets of rain falling and looked at the back of her car. There was a bit of a dent there and she kicked a rock on the road.

"This is starting to become a bad day."

From saying that, that's when she realize something felt really off. Why wouldn't Aine answer to her call, when he usually does? Why did she almost get into a bad car crash but it was just a little hit? She didn't bother calling a tow truck or even cops and she drove off away from the scene and went straight home, knowing she can fix her car later. It wasn't important right now even though it bugged her to see her car messed up. She got into the house finally and no one was around. Lily, the maid was already done with her shift and Nami was alone at home. She looked around to see if Aine had dropped by earlier but it looked like he wasn't back yet.

"Hmmm. I should probably give him another call."

Nami dials up Aine's cellphone and there was no answer once again. This made her worried a lot. She looked around her big house and it felt really lonely. She couldn't stay at this house if this was happening. Where was Aine and how come he didn't bother coming home? Thought ran through her head and she pace back and forth around the room. She lays on the bed this time and continues to look at her phone to see if he would call her back or even leave a text he wasn't coming home. She thought maybe he is with some woman after his duties of his idol career, but hopefully he didn't get caught because it would be a huge mess if that happened. She tossed and turned, and suddenly couldn't wait up for him anymore and just drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she heard the ringtone of her phone and she instantly picked it up.

"AINE! Where are you?!" She yells out.

"Nami, it's not Aine. It's Kei." The man on the phone, named Kei, had answered. Her heart stopped for a bit and then she started to calm down a little bit. She got up from bed and looked around the house while she was on the phone with him. Onba Kei was a friend of Aine's when, with two others. Nami only knew of their friend Hibiki and Kei, but she never met the other one. She accidentally trips over a chair and falls.

"Nami, are you alright!" Kei yelled into the phone.

"Yes. I just tripped just now. I'm alright. Kei, have you got a call from Aine. He hasn't been home all day yesterday, and it's making me worried. He didn't even bother answering his phone when I called him." Nami says while slowly getting up from her fall, and then picking up the chair right after. Kei was silence for a second and then he started to talk again.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I got nothing from him at all." Kei says with a sad sort of tone and Nami felt through her hair, sitting on the chair and feeling stressed out.

"I'll go call the cops, any search party will do, or I can-"

"Hey, I will call you back. I'm going to call someone right now. Do what you can to find him, because this might start an uproar for the fans if he is known to be lost." Kei tells Nami and then says his goodbye and hangs up. Nami did what she could and called up some cops she knew to go search for Aine, she even drove around also trying to find him. This was important. If this gets on the news it would be bad. Sadly, she was getting calls from different events that needed Aine for their show or interviews but she had to lie he was on vacation. The manager that watches over Aine believed that story as well. This is all the effort that Nami can do at this point. It's been a week ever since Aine's disappearance and for Nami, she had cancelled her own events. She didn't fee like going to any of them anymore, and this did make her feel sorry about it but Aine was all over her mind. This time, she went to visit her parents.

She entered her parents home and started walking towards their master bedroom, being lead by a butler. Once she got in, she see's her parents just sitting down, having their cup of coffee. She crossed her arms and then started to yell.

"You both will just sit there and not even bother caring for where Aine is?"

Nami's mother looked at Nami and then looked away quietly, the look in her eyes wasn't a happy one. Nami looked at her father this time and all he did was walk over to the window and started to speak.

"Have you found your brother, yourself? You both are grown up and are able to watch over each other. We let you both go and do what you need to do, and you can't even find your own brother yourself?"

"How can you speak like that, dad?! Aine has been missing for a week now, going onto a second. He is your son and your supposed to be a father who would be worried!"

Nami's mother held Nami down, and tried to calm her. Nami's tears started to fall through her face. Nami's father looked at her and then slapped her in the face.

"I thought I taught you better not to yell at me."

"I don't care. This is Aine were talking about here, and you think that I'm going to let my guard down just to forget him. You know there are people out there that looks up to him and if they found out they are missing, it's going to shut down his fame."

Nami brushed her mother off her and went face to face with her father. Nami was strong to uphold her strength to know where she stands. She knew for a fact she can defend her rights that no one can topple over her. Her father just looked away, knowing that he had such a strong daughter but he knew for a fact she lacks confidence deep within her. She can get told down quickly and he can see that in her.

"If you don't want his fame to disappear, why don't you just become a composer in his place so everyone will look at you."

Nami punched her own father in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Honey!" Nami's mother ran to him and then helped him up on the floor.

"Do you not have any idea how much I have to go through and not be a composure. It's too much pressure and I don't want to be like Aine. I am my own person and I will not take Aine's place. You do know that do you?! Don't speak to me as if I'm the better child. Aine was always the better child and you both always go for him!"

Nami was right. When Aine was born, both their parents always cherished their son because he had a voice of an angel, he had the most talents and anyone can look up to him easily. When Nami was born, it was more of a 50/50 chance she would be important in their parents life. Sure, they were proud of what she does but it wasn't like Aine's. They wanted Nami to be a singer as well, or even compose music but Nami did not take that route. Nami clenched her hands and wiped her tears away.

"If you don't want to help me find, Aine. I will forget about knowing that I ever had disrespectful parents."

She stomped her way out of the room and went into her father's office stealing a key that was for another house that they owned. She planned to sell the house that Aine and her lived at. She called her guards to pack up all Aine's stuff and bring it to their parents house and live it in his room. She then had all her stuff be moved to the house she will now own for just herself. Her brain had gone mad and she couldn't take the fact that the stress was taking her. She called Kei and their other friend Hibiki, if they heard any news of Aine but their was nothing. She told them that she will do everything on her own and that they should get on with their lives and not worry about this. Nami decided to do all this on her own. Once she got inside her new home, she stayed outside where the balcony had a scenery near a beach and a beautiful night sky. All she could do was start to cry again and she felt dead inside. No contact with Aine for so long, she couldn't depend on anyone at this moment. She couldn't even get the help of her stupid parents. She held out a scapel near both her arms and began to cut herself. From that day, she began to feel depressed and was left alone.

Few months later, she got a call from her uncle who was a professor that asked her to come to his workplace. At first, she didn't know why he wanted to see her. She looked at her scars on her arms and started to make an outfit that would cover her scars that her uncle wouldn't know what she did. She looked a mess but she fixed herself up a bit before she was ready to go. She took her FRS and headed out to her uncle's place. Once she arrived she walks up to the door and knocks on it. Her uncle opened the door and hugged his niece tightly.

"I'm so glad you are alright. I thought you disappeared as well, Nami." he started to pet her hair and Nami just shook her head. The professor leaded her to a room and held her hand.

"Why did you bring me here, uncle?  
"You will see, just be prepared. I think you have been searching for a long time."

At first Nami was confused but once she enterd that room, she was shocked and her heart stopped in an instant. She brushed off her uncles hand away from her and ran towards the person on the bed. She cried so much and started holding the person.

"Aine! What did you do to yourself?! H-how….whyy…"

Aine couldn't hear her of course, and he was breathing through a mask where it was giving him oxygen, but he was still breathing. Their uncle went and touched Nami by her shoulder.

"I found him at a beach, and….he tried to drown himself. He was about to commit suicide."

"What?! Why would he do that?! This isn't what Aine wanted."

"I know. I don't know what his reasons were, and now look…he got himself into a coma."

Nami held on to Aine's face and kissed his forehead, she continued to hold him while he lay there. Their uncle had left them in the room for Nami to have some privacy for her brother. Nami started to feel guilty. For those past week, he has been locked up here in a coma. She felt bad that all the times she was busy with what she wanted to do, and didn't bother answering his call that day, was her fault. Aine didn't have anyone there. Aine didn't tell her anything. She thought back to when he was just staring at himself in the mirror and knew something was wrong. Aine kept something away from her. She continued to hug him until the next day, and she finally wiped away her tears and told her uncle that she will keep this secret from now on that he is here.

"I'm going to talk to my parents. I have to keep his fame up somehow."

"I can help with that, Nami."

Nami raised an eyebrow and her uncle but then just said her goodbyes and ignore whatever idea her uncle had in mind. Sure, her uncle was smart but what could he have done to help. She drove out to her parents house and her mother wasn't around so she spoke to her dad.

"What brings you here, Nami?"

Nami stood next to the doorway and looked around his office.

"Aine is in a coma. Uncle has him and he is taking care of him. For that, I will take on a task that will bring our family's luck up."

Nami's father looks at her with shock.

"That is all I'm going to say, and you better watch what I will do."

She then left his office and she bumped into her mother.

"Mom…." she says and then she didn't bother to say anything else and just walk past her. She left their house to do errands she needed to do and went to change her hair color. She cut the left side of her hair short, and keeping the right side of her hair long. She highlight black streaks onto her cyan hair. She even gave herself a peircing on her left ear and her style of clothing had changed. Most of her clothing that she chosen, covered both her arms because of the scars she gave herself. She went to see her manager about her quiting her life as a cosplayer and but keeping up her job as a car enthuiasist. Her manager agreed to her terms and welcome her back to the game. This is what Nami wanted to do and she wanted to change things so that she can support her brother and herself. Now, that she knew where he was at, he hoped that her uncle can take care of him. With that being said, this was time for her to start something new, but what exactly? Once she entered her home, she got a call from someone from Aine's school that he used to attend before he was able to start his career, but she wasn't sure who it was says it just showed the school's name on the front of the screen.

"Hello?" She said as she answered. At first she heard a creepy laughter on the other end of the line, but then the person on the call started to talk.

"Are you ms. Kisragi, Aine Kisaragi's younger sister?"

"Yes. I am. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Shining Saotome. The keeper of an amazing school."

"Uhhh….right…So your point?" She wasn't interested on how bright the man's name. She then heard a knock at her door and she walked over to it to answer and once she did, she saw an average size man outside with a weird hairdo. She ended the call and crossed her arms.

"You must be the dude that called my phone, correct? You could have just ring the doorbell."

"Ahhh what a feisty sister he has. You are just perfect for the job. I have heard that Aine has been out on vacation and hasn't done anything to continue on with his career, and I thought I would gladly search for you. Are you willing to take this challenge?" he ask her.

At first, Nami had thought about it.

"What is this challenge you speak of?"

"Would you like to compose songs for one of the greatest idols of all time called Quartet Night?"

At first, this wasn't a great idea. She didn't want to be part of anything that involved singers or other famous idols. Her brother was an idol of course and she supports that but she didn't want to do anything with it. She started to think that maybe Aine had too much pressure and she felt guilty once again, not being there for Aine during that time and always felt like Aine wanted to make sure she continued to be happy with what she did in life.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't take that offer, I have to refuse it. I don't want to compose any groups at this moment. Please, don't speak to me again."

Saotome looked at her with concern through his shades.

"What makes you look down upon such singers?"

"A lot of reasons, for that matter that is none of your business. Now please leave."

She almost slammed the door in front of Saotome but he stopped her and gave her his business card. Nami looks at him and then looks at the card in hand.

"It might change whatever you are feeling, deep inside your heart. Whatever struggle you have, it can brighten up. If anything changes, please do call me. I've heard from your father that you are an intelligent woman when you compose a song. Give my regards to your brother, goodbye now."

Nami quietly closes the door behind her, and leans on the door. She looked at the business card one more time and thought to herself if she should do it. This made her think over night and then she drove off to go visit Aine. During the night, she stayed by his bedside and held his hand. Feeling through his soft hair.

"What should I do Aine? What's best for me to continue on so I won't always be worried about you?"

She watched as Aine breathe in and out while he slept. She was thinking back to a time they had talked while they had their dinners.

 _"If you were to live on by yourself, Nami. I want you to be able to be strong about what your choices are. It may seem cliché' to talk about it now, but you will definitely be a woman who can take on a huge role in the leadership field."_

 _Nami ate quietly and put her fork down, she didn't look at Aine._

 _"I feel like, if I did, I may cause some sort of distance. I don't know if it's right for me to take on some sort of job that will let me take on a different role in life. Look at my life now, it's really good so far, so why do I need to get this advice now. And I will not believe that you will be gone away from me or even wont be around when I have to do things alone."_

 _Aine gave out a sigh and stopped eating as well._

 _"I'm just giving you a heads up on what you need to do. I am your older brother and I want to make sure my sister does well. I don't want you to break down at some point, just like me. Sure, you may be busy all the time, but maybe if you have another goal to go forward to, I'm pretty sure you will do well without me this time. That's what I want to see my sister succeed in."_

After that thought passed, she felt Aine's cheek and stood up and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll make it worth it, then. I'll come visit you. But I will tell you, I'll take on the job for this guy who wants me to take care of a group called Quartet NIght. I hope that, I get along with them somehow since I do well with a idol group." Once she said that, she left to go home.

The next day, she walked up to a building that was own by shining agency and looked at it. She held onto the necklace around her neck that belonged to Aine and gave out a short sigh. There was a girl, who was talking to a group of guys that looked colorful like the rainbow. It was a funny thought to think of because she never seen such an interesting looking bunch. The girl that was in the middle of them, looked at Nami and the whole group stared as well. Nami just looked around and then one of the guys in their group came up to Nami. He bended on his knees and kiss her hand. She raised her eyebrow at that action.

"What is a beautiful woman arriving at such a place all alone?" his deep voice tickled her soul just a bit but she knew this young man was a bit out of her league. She brushed her hand away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't be doing that to a woman older than you, I have business to attend to for Shining since I am a composer for a group."

Everyone all got quiet and the girl ran up to Nami. The girl had short pure orange hair and she was adorable looking in Nami's eyes.

"You must be the woman mr. Saotome was speaking of. They are waiting for you at the main lobby."

Nami smiled at the girl and then patted the girl on her head and then raised her chin.

"Thank you, cutie."

The group that was behind the girl all yelled out at Nami's response. Nami sticked her tongue out and let go of the girl.

"All see you around, princess."

Nami started to walk away and forgot that she shouldn't have done that. She wasn't in her entertainment days anymore. Why would such a 24 year old be doing her cross play acts at a time like this? At least, she threw off the little boys over her actions. It made her giggled a bit and then she got back to being her usual self and turned on her serious game face. She didn't bother calling Saotome that she was coming here so she decides to speak to him face to face and maybe hopefully meet Quartet Night. She wasn't sure if her composing days will work for them but she is going to try. This was definitely for herself and for her brother. Once she entered the room, shining sat like a king in his chair and she see's the group sit on the other side of the room.

"That must be Quartet Night. What a-" When she said that in her mind, she stopped in her tracks and looked at a man who had cyan colored hair, that was partially tied up in a bun. The man looked exactly like her brother. She rubbed her eyes for a bit, and then suddenly trips over a table. Oh crap, she tells herself. A man who wore a fedora went and helped her up.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. It happens all the time when I don't pay attention." she dusted off little dirt off her skirt and then looked at Saotome.

"Sorry, I didn't call. But I am here to take on the job. But I will only be around until their big event comes."

Saotome stands up on his desk and it scared the living shit out of Nami. Nami almoist fell over again but the same guy that helped her up, held her by her back. Nami looked at him and they both were caught between their glances. Saotome stares at the both of them, and cleared his throat.

"This is very perfect! The rule for this is that you must make a very shining song before the new year comes to an end, I want to make sure they are able to hit everyone's hearts into infinity. Can you do such a task, Nami?"

It was weird how the weird guy in front of her didn't address her as Kisragi but she ignored it for now. Nami just gave her nod and then listened to Saotome some more.

"Then it is settled. Quarter Night, this young woman will be your composer until the end of the year. She is a strong woman so watch out. BUT..rule is, you can not try to fall for each other."

Nami gave out a sigh and knew those words were going to be said.

"Who said I was going to fall for anyone here, I just want to get this job done."

Saotome started to laugh as if what Nami said won't work. Nami turned around and faced Quartet Night in front of her. She looked at each one of them and noticed how all four were all different from each other. She started to point at them.

"You're a whacked up man, who is always seems to be cheery. You with the two colored eyes, seem like the stoic type who loves rock. You with that prince looking hair seem like a person who would be about royalty and you….."

She points at the one who has cyan haired color. This guy in front of her looked so much like her brother that it bothered her. She shook her head.

"You looked like some doppelganger of someone I know."

"Doppelganger?" the cyan haired man asked.

"It's where you look like exactly like someone else." The fedora man mentions.

"I will keep that in my information box. It's better to learn new words."

"Right…..okay then. What are your guys names?" Nami asked.

The Quartet night guys looked at each other first and then the guy with the fedora started to speak.

"My name is Reiji Kotobuki, and these three are, RanRan Kurosaki, Ai Mikaze and the prince looking one is Camus."

"Stop calling me RanRan!"

"You make me sound like my prince charms are not magnificent in the way you talk, Reiji."

These four was definitely a weird bunch but she had to word with it. After their whole introduction, she got to speak with the group as much as she can and then she was going to leave back home. She was glad that her house was near by so she can go home and from there anytime. She couldn't believe she was going to really do this but this was something new to work on. The night finally came by and she noticed an old volkwagen was parked near her FRS. She had a funny flashback where she saw the same one back then when she had to do an event for cars. She walked up to it and she was right about it. It was the same old Volkswagen she seen.

"Hmmm..it seems like the person who owns this car fixed everything up on it. That's good. I should have left another note telling the person to trade in this car and get a new one. I guess the person is pretty old fashion for cars."

She looked around it, touching the sides of every edge of the car. She looked at it's tail lights and then walked towards the front of it. It looked fine as it is and she just gave a impressed look that it was well taken care of. Once she walked towards the driver seat's door, it opened suddenly and hit her on the stomach.

"Whoa!" A man's voice was heard and then he looked down at Nami.

"NAMI?!" She didn't even hear her named call because she was too busy feeling her stomach.

She held her stomach for a bit and then stomped her foot on the ground.

"At least watch where you open the door you-"

Once she looked up at the man she just stopped. Her eyes blinked as she met up with pure grey ones. The wind blew a little bit and the guys brown layed haired flowed with the wind just like her hair. The pain in her stomach disappeared all of a sudden and she stood up straight.

"Mr. Kotobuki…I…sorry I yelled."

"No. No.. Are you alright?"

"I am. Becareful next time, you could hurt someone with that hard swing."

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE?! I feel really bad now."

"Calm down. Calm down. The light pain is disappearing so it's okay. "

Nami started to laugh a bit and Reiji's face still looked frightened. She looked at his car again.

"So this is your car, huh?"  
"Yup. I take good care of it! It's a car I would ride with whenever I just want to stroll away from life."

Nami was curious about what he said. This man in front of her had some other side to him, and she could feel that. She felt her side and then taps his shoulder.

"I guess fixing it up helped out, huh?"

"Hmm? Well, yeah. There was a note that was in my car a long time ago that I had some major fixing to do."

"Thanks to me."

Reiji raised his eyebrow and just poked at Nami's cheek.

"What can a girl know about a car? Especially you, a pretty woman like you shouldn't touching a man's toy."

"I can touch a man's toy whenever I please."

From there it got an awkward silence. Nami facepalm herself and realized what she just said. That must have been awkward. Reiji started to laugh about it and then rubbed her hair and making it a mess.

"You are pretty funny. I'm starting to like your attitude a bit, Ms. composer."

Nami pushed him lightly and just smiled.

"Shut up. It's not like I meant anything else."  
"Oh really?"

Was this guy trying to flirt now? Reiji got a little closer to Nami.

"I can show you more hilarious things, too."

"Try me."

"ohhh?"

Nami closes the door of Reiji's car and then pushes him onto it. Reiji was surprised. She put both her hands on each side of Reiji so he wouldn't get away from her hold.

"Next time, you should actually get a real car, Mr. Kotobuki."

She taps him on the lips and then walks over to her car. He was jumping in joy when she saw him start her engine.

"Whoa! I've seen that ride before! I must have saw you at that stop light. I can't believe you actually own this sports luxury!"

Nami blinked at his weird excitement.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and we will get to working on things. Bye bye now."

"Wait. You have a dent in the back."

Nami looks out her window for a bit and then made a click sound with her tongue.

"Ahhhh. It's alright. I'm going to fix it by myself when I have time."

Reiji crossed his arms.

"I don't think that's right. I can help you."

Nami looks at Reiji. Is it what it's like to have a convo with an idol? At first she thought that they were more stuck up but Reiji's atmosphere was a totally different aura. She just smiled and just waved.

"I'll take up on that offer. Thanks, Reiji."

Nami drove off this time and left Reiji with his car alone. Reiji took out his fedora hat and placed it on his chest. His heart skipped a beat for just a second and never realized he would meet the lady he didn't expect to see that own something like that. He was getting too excited about what's to come that he was waving his arms in joy and then was caught in the act when Ranmaru, Camus and Ai walked up to him.

"What are you being hyper about?" Ai asked him.

"Ignore his stupidity, Ai. It's a waste of time." Camus says and enters Reiji's car right after Ai.

"Come on, idiot. Takes us out, were getting hungry." Ran jumps into the passenger seat.

"Hai, hai. LET'S GO!" Reiji starts his car up and starts to drive out of and head off to their destination. While driving he was thinking about Nami for a good few minutes and he thought it would proper to ask the group about her.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Nami?"

The three of the Quartet members stayed quiet, and then Camus started to speak.

"If Saotome says she is an actuall good composor, I need to see it with my own eyes that she can do such a job. She looks very average."

Reiji just shook his head, saying in his mind that Camus was a jerk. He looked at Ai and Ranmaru this time. Ranmaru kept his eyes closed and didn't say anything and then Ai started to speak.

"She has a 70% percent chance that she can do well, but the other percentage she might drag herself down. That's what I think."

"You could be right about that, Ai."

Reiji remember the look Nami had when she looked at Ai, and then he had to ask.

"Ai, she looked at you weird by the way."

"She did? I didn't even notice."

Reiji looked straight out in the road thinking about it, and then he started to remember someone from his past.

"I wonder if she see's Aine in him. That's how I felt when I first met Ai. Oh well. Who knows, maybe she was just a fan for Aine. Sorry, best friend. Some pretty girl is taking care of our group, you would probably get to know her if you were around, wherever you are."

Reiji and Aine were best friends since attending Saotome Academy, and he started to remember that Aine had told him after they were big idols in a group, that Aine had to introduce him to someone. But that chance probably had to be missed and Reiji had to go back to reality now and not think of that.

The next day.

"Eh…"

"Nami?"

"What is this nonsense?"

Nami wore a somewhat interesting body suit that you would see woman at a casino wear while they serve drinks to customers. Reiji gave a whistle at the way she looked at and Camus, Ranmaru and Ai literally had flustered looks, well not much for Ai. Nami took at one of those whips out and then literally placed it on Reiji's chest and slid it up his chest. What was the point of this? They were not sure but it was striking up their nerves. All Reiji could do was laugh about it because he was ticklish.

"Hahahahahahahaa…..What are you doing to us, ms. lady."

"Whipping you all in good shape, that is."

"BY TYING US ON A CHAIR?! REALLY?" Ranmaru yelled out.

Nami started to laugh and then she stops playing around and unties them out of the chair, and then walks over to a table and crosses her legs.

"I'm just playing around with you guys. I'll let you know something, I used to be one of those cosplayers and a sport model who entertains the crowd. For the four of you, you all looked really stiff near each other and I need to break you out of that."

Camus crossed his arms, Ranmaru looks away and Ai just stares at Nami. Reiji was different a literally just jumped around and started swinging the whip in his hand. Nami gave out a sigh and then took out some paper.

"I was told to help each one of you to write a solo for each event you all will be doing, and I will be respectful towards your decisions, that's if you are all bound to listen to me throughout the whole way." she starts to explain.

Camus didn't seem like he was interested in this game she tried to play with them, and then he walked out. Ranmaru stomps his way out of the room and Ai followed right after closing the door behind them. Nami got off the table and literally felt her head.

"This is why I can't really get along with idols."

From saying that, it caught Reiji's attention in a snap. What made her say that and what was really her reason for working with them if she felt that way? He thought about it and then he walked over to Nami. Nami stops rubbing her head for a bit and then see's that Reiji was walking towards her and then he pins her body on the desk, making some papers fall down. He held her by her curves and felt her thighs for a little bit, taking his other hand on her chin. Nami already went red at this certain move.

"Maybe if you didn't wear this outfit, maybe you would be able to get along with us properly."

Nami stayed quiet while Reiji was trying to sent a charm up her spine.

"JUST KIDDING! You are one hilarious person to put on a show like that!" he said and then lets go of her. He stand next to her and then started to speak again.

"I have a feeling you are new to taking care of idols, am I correct?"

"No. Not really. It's just that, I'm not the type to be surrounded by people who mostly sing and pressure themselves all the time. I mean, I do the same but not in a way where it stresses a person life out. " Nami explains herself.

She thought about how Aine could keep a happy face about what he does and she now figured out that deep inside his heart he was actually feeling like he just wanted to quit it all. Reiji looked at the sadness in her eyes and it looked like she was about to cry. Reiji touched her cheek and Nami looked up at him.

"Hey, if anything, and I know I'm not as close to you, yet. You can tell me anything. Don't show that frown. I want to be able to work with a composor who can be able to stay strong and continue to smile and I hope I can help you with that."

From that moment, Nami had to learn how to trust a new crowd she was going to meet in her life. The man in front of her was starting to make the light brighter. She looked at Reiji's smile and just nods at his request.

"I'll do my best not to back down."

Reiji waved his hands in the air and then winked at Nami.

"Then you better do good, my girl~"

Nami started to get flustered and then grabbed a book nearby and threw it at Reiji. He was now afraid of her anger attitude.

"Owwwwwww. You didn't have to be mean"

"Oh! I'll treat you rudely if you try to say "my girl" one more time!"

"My girl~~~~"

"Shut up! Reiji!"

On the outside of the room, Camus, Ranmaru and Ai looked peaked at the scene.

"I think she will do well with us, her percentage is now at 90%" Ai comes clean with his calculation. All Ranmaru and Camus did was just give a stare and just hoped that was correct.


	2. Brother

**Chapter 2: Brother…**

It was finally one of those days Nami got to stay in her house and just literally relax for once. She hadn't felt like that in a while and she was glad that the Quartet men were letting her have this moment. For the past few days, Quartet Night was busy taking care of the STARISH members, and working together on events they have been assign to. To Nami's knowledge, each STARISH members had to see what Quartet Night's abilities were to please the crowd and becoming a greater idol. She rubbed her head once she got up from bed and looked around to see that her room was clean. She remembered leaving a mess everywhere because she was going all over the place, rushing heself out to work and then come home not bothering to clean anything up. Nami then smelled something tasty that was being made in her kitchen and she knows for sure that she did not bring anyone home. She got up quickly, grabbing a robe from her closet to head downstairs to see where that scent was coming from. The scent was a mixture of sweet blueberry panckakes, and well cooked eggs, with also a bit of scent of cinnamon. Once she got near the kitchen, she grabbed a baseball bat out of the small closet next to it, holding it near her chest to see who it was. She walked in slowly and almost hit someone. When she looked up, she see's Reiji holding the the top of the bat, protecting himself.

"The princess is awake, and she almost hit me!" Reiji started to whine. He got a strong grip on the bat and took it out of Nami's delicate hands and hid it behind his back. He started to pinch her cheeks.

"That's not a good way to give a morning greeting, miss."

Nami pushed Reiji by the face so he can get out her way and once she did that she see's Ai and Camus at the table already eating breakfast while Ranmaru was still cooking. How the hell did they get in her house, that's the question? She put both her hands on her hips.

"Why did you guys break into my house? I thought I can have peace without being around you guys for a day." Nami told them, and Reiji started to tilt his fedora on his head.

"You left your front door unlocked, Nami-chan." Reiji says.

"What kind of idiot leaves their house door open?" Ranmaru says and then turns off the switch on the stove and walks over to set more pancakes on to the plate.

"Forget your whining about us being here, come and eat."

Nami crossed her arms and tried to remember if she left the door unlocked. She remembered walking in, with her keys and throwing her bag onto the couch. She then went over to the kitchen to get a water bottle and started drinking it and headed upstairs and plops down on the bed and fell asleep. Nami figured out she totally did forget to lock the door and she facepalm herself for it. But that didn't mean that these guys had to come over, in fact how did they even know where she lives?

"If you are wondering how we got here, the president told us your address and told us to come to you today and let you decide who you want to work with first." Camus started to explained.

Wow. That destroyed her nice day off. She wasn't used to the rush, yet and she had to learn how to adapt to it. She sat down between Reiji and Ranmaru and then started eating the breakfast Ranmaru made. To her surprise, it was actually good. She never believed that a man can cook this good.

"Mmm..Wow. Impressive. You're the first guy to show a woman that you know how to cook."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Usually guys fail at cooking and it would taste horrible."

Ranmaru glared at her for a bit and Nami waved one slice of the pancake piece in his face. She quickly forgets about them even barging into her house and just starts playing around with the members.

"Cut that out, just be glad I made you food. It's not good to start work with an empty stomach."

"RanRan is totally right about that! I hope you enjoy it!"

Nami continues to eat and obviously was enjoying it. Usually she would be the one cooking the food when Aine and her lived together. When Aine tried to make food it was either, too salty, too sweet, too disgusting or that he didn't put the right ingriedient, and she would always take over to work in the kitchen. To Nami's thoughts, she was glad that a man can cook. She started to giggled a little bit and they all looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Camus asked.

"She's laughing at us." Ai says.

"We are not doing this to entertain you." Ranmaru added in.

Nami stops giggling and then she finishes her plate and gets up and heads

"You guys are a weird bunch, you either continue to stay cool but when you are around somewhere privately you can see each others different personalities in all of you and so far, I can see the difference. It's surprises me how you all don't even have a girlfriend at this point, how old are you guys anyways?"

Nami see's Camus accidentally spitting his tea at Ranmaru's face, Ai's expression stayed the same and Reiji literally went red at the words on why they all don't have a girlfriend. Ranmaru was wiping of the spit, Camus did on his face with a towel that was near him and Camus was wiping his mout with a napkin. Reiji cleared his throat.

"Ha-ha..what an interesting questiong you have there, Nami. We are basically just…living our idol lives and don't really have time to settle down. Plus, not to mention if we start a relationship with any girl, we can't go public with it. It's a rule, plus Shining had told us not to fall in love with anyone, especially with women we work with, including yourself" Reiji explained clear and Nami just listens to his explaination. He didn't had to add her into his sentence. It wasn't like she was going to fall for any of them.

It made perfect sense, though. Once you are a pop idol, sometimes relationships get really out of hand. Fans would go on a wild spree, paparazzi's will always bug you, and even you would be super busy with what you do as an idol that the relationship won't work. In Nami's case, she didn't have to worry about that, but she never really wanted to be in a relationship because she didn't want to deal with a broken heart. To tell the truth she never had a boyfriend for the 24 years of her life. Yes. Nami was a 24 year old virgin. *coughs*. Nami took her mind out of the gutter to not think about it and ask them their age once again.

"So if that's the case how old are you guys then?"

Reiji, Camus, Ai, and Ranmaru looked at each other and then to Nami.

"I'm 22 years old," Ranmaru says.

"15." Ai says.

"I'm a 20 year old," Camus says and takes a sip of his tea.

"And I'm 25!" Reiji comes around the counter, and puts an arm around Nami. Nami was wide eyes about their ages. At first, she thought Camus was the oldest and that Ai was a bit older than 15. When she looked at Reiji, she just watched him smile and talk about his age in a young man's body, considering how old he is. Reiji looks at her this time and their faces were close together. Everyone in the kitchen were in complete silence and you can just hear a small tink of Camus's teacup be placed on the small plate. Nami pushes Reiji away and continues to clean up the kitchen, ignoring what happens.

"How about you, Nami. How old are you?" Reiji decides to ask. Nami turns and faces them.

"I'm 24 years old, and I don't look it." Nami mentions. Reiji looks from side to side on how Nami looks and then touches his skin.

"Really? You are only one year younger than me. When's your birthday?"

"July 15th."

"Ehhhh?! Mine's July 13th. We can share our birthday's on the same day if you would like! That would be fun!" Reiji got overly excited, and Ranmaru threw a crumpled napkin at Reiji so he can stop. Nami just smiled at that request and maybe it would be okay. She never really celebrates her birthday but maybe being around Quartet Night can be different. So she taps Reiji's shoulder and just nods and Reiji smiles back at her, knowing what her answer is. They were getting along pretty quickly. Nami takes everyone's place and then she looked at Ai for a moment, who was staring out into the balcony outside while the other guys were watching tv in the living room. After she finished cleaning up, she joined Ai outside.

"You seem to enjoy my view."

"It's soothing actually."

Nami looked at him seriously. This boy looked a lot like her brother Aine. He had the same colored hair as him, his face looked the same and his voice sounded exactly like Aine. She wasn't sure if she was staring at an illusion but she knew that Aine and Ai had to be two different people. She looked out to the waves in front of them and then a thought hit her mind. Did her uncle do something?

 _"I have to keep his fame up somehow." Nami says before she walked away to leave._

 _Her uncle stops her and says._

 _"I can help with that, Nami."_

She remembered it clearly and then notice Ai, tilting his head looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh! ahaha no you just really look like someone I know, it's actually pretty funny."

"hmmm? Someone you know, huh?"

Nami scratched the back of her head, not bothering to mention her brother's name to him and then she looked out to the sea. I guess it didn't hurt to talk to Ai about some stuff. She had to set up a good example of giving each of them some sort of respect and get a little closer.

"He looks a lot like you. He sings. He has that knowledgable mouth of his and he can be very slow at certain times. He was an idol just like you, Ai."

Ai just stares off to the distance, looking as if he didn't hear her. Nami shrugged and then just pats Ai on the shoulder, and goes back inside to get changed since she's been in her robe the whole time. Once she got inside, Ranmaru was busy playing with her game system, playing rock band while Camus was busy trying to look for an interesting book to read. Where was Reiji at? She looked around the house and he was no where in site. She went into the garage and she see's a Fedora hat on a chair and some tools laying out around the place. She bended her knees and then looked under her FRS. Reiji had a tool in his mouth and another tool in his hand, fixing the exhaust of her car.

"HEY! I didn't ask you to touch my car!"

Reiji looked at her, and took out the tool out of his mouth.

"I told you I'm going to help you out, you helped me out with my car. I'm showing you my gratitude. Don't be such a rude lady."

Nami stood up and walks over to Reiji's leg, trying to pull him out of under her car but once she did that, her robe opened up and she falls on top of him. Nami completely forgot she was just in her black lace bra and underwear and the way she was on top of him, looked like she was trying to seduce him. Reiji opened his eyes and noticed that and she immediately covers his eyes with both her hands.

"You know, if you stayed on top of me like this, you might feel a buldge in my pants."

"Shut up. Shut up!"

Reiji moved both her hands away and then raised his messy hand and puts it on her waist. Nami flinched for a bit and Reiji gets up slowly.

"You know, this is the first time I get to be up close and personal with a pretty lady like yourself."

Nami immediately stands up and stomps her way back inside and Reiji just giggles at her flustered actions.

"She get's so embarrased quickly, what a shame."

He goes back under her car and continues fixing it.

Nami's face was still pink and she looked at her waist, seeing a dirty oil spot left on her body and she throws the robe into the basket and then goes into the shower just to cool off. She touched her face, thinking to herself this shouldn't be happening. Reiji was such a pervert and she hoped that he wasn't trying to hit on her. She's glad that the other guys aren't doing anything but still, out of all people Reiji was the one who thinks he can touch her just like that.

"You might feel the buldge in my pants. Oh shut up Reiji, I will rip that sensitive part out if I had the chance to." she said in anger. She finally finished showering and puts on casual clothing and heads downstairs with her bag. She see's all the guys just waiting in the living room quietly and once they saw her, Ranmaru starts to speak.

"So, who will you work on first for their solo?"

Nami was silent for a bit and then she got a glance from Reiji. He waved at her with a smile and she ignored him because of what he said earlier and especially for what he did. She looks at Ranmaru, Ai and Camus first and then thought for a moment. Who would she like to compose a song first? Everyone was waiting for her to answer and then lean her elbow on the counter.

"Is it alright if you all could go home, so I can think about it. I can't really think right now."

They all looked at her and Ranmaru stood up right away.

"Well, geez. Way to make us come here for nothing."

"You better hurry up and figure something out. We will be taking our leave."

Nami watches both Ranmaru and Camus with an attitude in their voice and she just rolled her eyes. She looked over to Ai and Reiji.

"You guys can go, too. I'm not stopping you."

Ai stands up and then walks out quietly, and Reiji was about to walk out but instead he closes the front door. Nami gave out a sigh and rubbed her head.

"I was supposed to have a time for myself but you guys kind of ruined that day for me."

Reiji's face showed an expression of concern and then walked over to Nami. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to give her a massage.

"What the heck, Reiji?"

"Calm down. I'm not going to touch you this time."

He continued to massage every spot that hit the nerve for Nami. She closed her eyes while feeling a bit of pressure from Reiji's fingers, rubbing her shoulders. It felt really good and she was thinking how good Reiji's hands were. Nami thought of something interesting on how Reiji probably knows how to please a girl. She put her hands on the counter and started to tilt her head from side to side. Reiji raised his eyebrows a bit and then look down to her butt for just a second. He looked at what Nami was wearing. A sort of sleeveless top but her arms were covered, and then her bottoms were some tight shorts and he gulped for a minute and Nami opened her eyes to that.

"Did you see something nice from behind me, Reiji?" She started to tease.

Reiji was quiet for just a second and then he puffed his cheeks and ignore what she just said. He didn't want it to get to him. He continued to massage her shoulder but he started to feel a bit uneasy. Nami brushed his hands away from her shoulders and turned around to face him and put her hands on his tie. She looked at him in his eyes and tilt her head to the side.

" _I just want you to come to me,_

 _Come to me,_

 _I'm beckoning to you..~~"_

Reiji heard her voice from the little words she started to sing, and he continued to look at her. He gulped again this time and then he watched as she went down while swaying right and left, dancing a bit seductively and he was starting to sweat. Her voice was beautiful.

" _I just want you to give your love, hurry and show me your heart~~"_

"Ahaha…Nami….you…I.."

Nami stops singing and let's go of him, goes behind him and starts pushing him out the door.

"Time for you to go, Mr. Touchable."

Once she kicked him out, she fixes herself up and decides to change her outfit again. She only sang to Reiji for a bit just to get him out of her house. Sure, it was messed up just to tease him but it was pay back from what happened earlier. One hour later, she wore something more sophisticated and head to her car. She opened the garage and then she noticed that the back of her car was all fixed up. She was about to take it to the shop but then she see's a note, which was from Reiji.

 _I thought it would be nice of me to fix this dent for you, becareful when you drive around next time? The next time you do something, please do let a man know, and that man you need to call is me. I'm going to leave my number on this note and my house address in case you need some car help. Sure, you are our composer but I would be glad to help you, Nami._

 _-Reiji (^-^)_

Nami just keeps the note in her purse and then feels the new piece he added in. She gives it a little tap and then gets inside her car.

"Thank you very much, Reiji."

She starts the engine, puts on her glasses and then drives off.

Nami was going to visit Aine today, and see how he was doing. Once she arrived, her uncle looked at Nami.

"I heard from your father, that you decided to become a composer. That's great news."

"It's a bit difficult, uncle. How's Aine?"

Her uncle and her went to Aine's room and Nami sits next to him, giving her greeting.

"So far, he is breathing fine. Still hasn't woken up. I'm hoping he wakes up from this coma soon. His heart rate is at good standing but other than that we are hoping he wakes up."

"I see."

Nami touches Aine's face and then starts to speak.

"Aine I've become a composer for a group called "Quartet Night". They are some interesting guys in that group, and they are a bit hard to handle. But I'm holding up so far, and continue what I need to do."

The uncle crossed his arms and then thought for a moment and taps her on the shoulder.

"You said Quartet Night, correct?"

Nami looked at him.

"Yes. I did. Why?"  
"hmmmm."

Their uncle went to his desk and picked up a picture and then passed it on to Nami. Once Nami turned it over, her heart stopped for just a second. It was Ai on the picture.

"What's the meaning of this? Why do you have one of the member's pictures with you?"

The uncle went on the other side of Aine, and then started to speak.

"I made Ai, Nami."

Nami grew quiet and then thought about Ai. Ai was very similar to her brother a whole lot and this was the answer to it. She couldn't believe her own uncle actually made him.

"Wait..made him as in…he is a robot?"

"Yes. I was going to tell you sooner but I wasn't sure if it was okay to tell you."

"Wow….uncle. I can't believe you thought of that."

The uncle gave out a sigh and then spoke some more.

"Ai was made to be just like Aine, his personality, his looks, and his voice. I know it seems like it's a very bad idea to make Ai be the replacement for Aine, so he was called Ai Mikaze. I bet you were surprised to see him."

Nami stood up from her chair and then crossed her arms.

"I actually was but I'm more surprised that you decided on doing that, uncle. What happens if my brother wakes up, how are we going to put him out in public if Ai Mikaze is out there. Does Ai know he was made?"

Her uncle got quiet at that question and then rubbed his forehead.

"Well, there is a downfall that he can lose energy and that he does not know of Aine and thinks of himself as just him. If you even tell Ai about it, he won't get it."

"Oh boy."

Both the professor and Nami continued to talk about Ai and Aine. As Aine was asleep, this was the only way everything has to be. Aine was asleep while this robot was roaming around, singing just like her brother. Nami really wanted to think this was really ridiculous to go through but this is the best she can do for now. Now, that she was someone important for Quartet Night, she had to do her best. She said her goodbyes to her uncle and drove out. While on her way to the beach just to think about what her decision is, especially on who to work with first. She thought maybe Ai was the best to work with right now. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle it, but she was willing to try something with the look a like brother. She got out of the car and sat on the hood and watched as the sun was going down. She touches part of her hair, while it flew in the wind.

"What shall I do Aine? Do I give up here now, or keep on going? Can I really be the one to compose a song for the members of Quartet Night with all these weird nervous chills go around my head?"

She looked through her phone and thought a bit more. She had a piano app on her phone and started playing with it. During her moment of playing the piano app on her phone, she was getting an idea of how Ai's song was going to be played out. She had to think a lot about this and try to compare Ai with how her brother would sing it. Nami never had a chance to make a song for her brother, so this was her first time actually giving it to someone other than someone important in her life. She stopped playing around for a bit and took out a piece of paper and pencil out of her purse and started writing music notes of what Ai's song could be. Then it hit her in the head.

"Crap. I have to let them know I'm working with Ai first."

She looked through her phone to find Reiji's number to ask if he can get a hold of Ai, but when she was in the process of going to call Reiji, she was touched by her wrist and she swiftly turned around and see a certain cyan haired boy in front of her.

"AI! whoa…why are you here?"

"I would ask you the same question."

They both looked at each other and then they both crossed their arms at the same time. Nami looked at him and thought of her brother right away. They would be able to act alike and for that reason is because her uncle made Ai that way. Aine's mind was in Ai's brain. Nami picked up the paper again and started to write more into it. At the corner of Ai's eyes, he looked at how focus she was and then what caught her attention was when she started to say the words and hum something at the same time.

 _ **tsubasa ga hoshikatta tsumetai HATO janaku**_

( _I'd felt as if there was always pieces missing)_

 _ **Sonna BOKU e to kimi wa uta o..**_

 _ **(**_ _Where are the fragments of my heart?)_

Ai gave her a serious look and then closed his eyes and was about to sing until two men came up to them. Nami looked at where Ai was looking at and she dropped her pencil.

"Aine….."

"Nami, why didn't you say you were with your brother, you didn't call us?"

Nami was in front of two of Aine's friends, Kei and Hibiki. Ai looked at Nami from this incident, and then gave a glare to the two guys and put Nami behind him. He may be the youngest but he was able to protect, Nami.

"I apologize, but your information is incorrect. I'm not her brother…"

Nami held onto Ai's sleeve and Ai looked behind him.

"Ai, get in the car. You don't need to hear this."  
"Wait, what? Why?"

"Ai, just do it."

Ai looked at the two guys again and then went to sit in the passenger seat.

Kei started to shake his head and give off a pissed off look.

"What's wrong with Aine, he can't remember his friends."

Hibiki held on to Kei. Nami glared at Kei.

"That's not my brother. That's Ai Mikaze."

"Are you trying to replace your missing brother over that doppleganger idol?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Nami yelled at Kei. Kei grabbed her wrist and Hibiki tried to break them up.

"Hey! Hey! You two stop.."

"Yeah. You told us that you can take care of things on your own, but seeing that Quartet Night idol with you. I thought you didn't want to compose a song for anyone. I can't believe you can't even do that for your own brother."

Nami slapped Kei across his face and he looked away.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way. I'm here to help Quartet Night for their big Triple S event and you don't have to blab because you didn't get there."

Kei looked at her pissed and went face to face with Nami. Nami wasn't afraid to defend herself. She clenched her hands and was about to give him another hit but then a certain layered brown haired went in front of her and held her by the waist.

"Sorry, Kei. But this girl is mine~~~~"

Nami looked straight at Reiji and Reiji picked her up and put her in her car. He tapped on the roof and then spoke to Nami.

' "Nami, how about you leave me to this and take Ai to safety, or go start working on his song together. I'll take care of this because there are certain paparazzi's around so I don't want to see some bad news get on TV. Don't you worry about me."

Nami just nods, she looked at Kei and Hibiki for a bit but then started her engine and drove off with Ai in her passenger seat.

Reiji took off his hat and then looked at both Kei and Hibiki. Kei gave a stuck up look to Reiji and Reiji's expression was serious, and not like his other happy expression.

"It's been a long time, Reiji. Did you find Aine yet, or is that Ai a better replacement for a best friend."

"Kei, don't bring up the past." Reiji said his words in all honesty and with a clear mind. He didn't want to start a scene and he didn't want Nami to see him like this. Not to mention, now that they both had crossed each other's lines. Nami and Reiji don't know that they both know Aine for their own reasons. Nami wanted to go back to pick up Reiji and but she had to listen to him. She questioned herself on how Reiji knew about Kei. But that wasn't the case right now. She looked at Ai, who was asleep and she pictured Aine in her mind.

"Oh brother….please wake up soon."

 **I can't believe I actually decided to write like this again. Back in 2009, this was my old style compared to Half-Crazy and DRAMAtical InSaNiTy. I'm glad I can actually work with these characters for the UTA PRI fandom, and especially using Quartet Night because I barely see much fanfics about them.** **Hope you enjoyed the story so far, chapter 3 coming up soon.**


	3. Friendship

(This one is going to be a really short chapter, because the fourth one has more to it. Just letting you know in advance once you start reading. It's not at the good parts yet ^^)

Her Quartet Night

Chapter 3: Friendship

Arriving at Nami's house with Ai, and closing the door behind them, she threw her bag at the wall and all Ai could do was look at her. Ai knew he didn't want to get involved but after his actions while protecting someone he wasn't really used to being around, plus it wasn't his responsibility. Ai would just go and mind his own business but during this time, and with all the information he was collecting in his head, he notice how much anger Nami was holding in. She was their newest composer because Nanami wasn't able to help out so this was the only person Shining could go to. In his mind, he thought maybe she really wasn't cut out for this duty. To take him out of his thoughts, he stoped near a door that felt like something interesting was inside. Nami looked around the house and then pauses looking at Ai, staring at a closed door to a room, she never really goes in.

"You can go in there if you want?" Nami tells him.

Ai stares at the door still and then turns around.

"What's in there?"

"Go look instead of asking, idiot."

"That was rude."

Nami gave a sigh and forgot that she shouldn't talk to Ai that way, because that's not her brother. She walked up to the door and opens it, and they both enter inside. Ai was amazed at the room. It was spotless clean, and it felt like he just went into another building. On the side was a stage and a set up for a dj system and speakers. On the other side of the room, their were different instrument equipment that nobody could afford in one house. Ai even saw a synthesizer area where he was able to make any type of beats he wanted. That excited him right away but he didn't show that to Nami, who was busy fidgeting with one of the lights near the dance area. When Ai decided to head over to see what else instrument were around, he found a picture of Nami playing an instrument and people were smiling all around her.

"Why is it that you wanted to be something else, instead of being a true composer if you had all these equipment?" Ai asked her. Nami stopped what she was doing and then lean her elbow on a rail.

"Because my parents would force me to be someone I didn't want to be. Sure. I played a lot of instruments because my parents had told me to learn everything just so I can be just like-"

Nami paused at her words and then shook the thought.

"To just be like one of those composers and idols out there. I wanted to live my own life and not the life my parents wanted."

"oh."

Nami nods and then continued fixing up the place. Ai continued to look around and found a CD that was by Quartet Night. He grabbed it and then just stared at it.

"You knew about us before you met us, correct?"

Nami headed over to where Ai was and then crossed her arms.

"I always do my research, if I didn't think I would know about the four of you, I would probably be nervous."

"You being nervous, you don't look like it."

"You wanna start something, kid?"

Both Nami and Ai's cyan eyes stare deep at each other and then they heard a knock at the doorway. They both look and Nami face palm herself.

"What are you guys doing here, again?"

They see Reiji,Camus and Ranmaru enter the door. Reiji was looking everywhere in the room and was jumping around. He even found Maracas and started shaking them and trying to sing while he shook them. Ranmaru noticed a guitar near the drums and went to grab it to play it. Camus literally just went to sit down, near a window and read his book. Nami looked at all of them all spilt up on what they wanted to do. She began to smile and focused on what her new ideas were for the four of them. Reiji was the happy go lucky type, Ranmaru was the rocker type, Ai is the more electronic dance type, and Camus was pretty elegant. All four of them definitely had different personalities and that definitely hit the spot for Nami. This was probably a good idea to visualize how the men are. She then noticed Reiji about to look at a certain book she left lying on the floor and she ran to it.

"Eh? Nami-Chan, why are you so secretive?"

"It's none of your concerns okay? You shouldn't stick your nose into looking at people's belongings."

Reiji just looked confused and then he looked at the other three while Nami held the book, tightly against her chest. Reiji started to speak.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, and I'm glad I was there to see that. You and Ai would have been in big trouble."

I looked at Reiji who just tilts head and then looks at me.

"I never realized you knew who Kei and Hibiki was."

I raised my eyebrow when he told me that and then I looked away. I didn't feel like telling him my past and he didn't need to know that part. I was also curious on how he knew them, too.

"It would be the same to you, I didn't know you knew them as well."

Reiji got quiet and then just kept his smile up. That smile looked forced but I didn't say anything.

"Old buddies back in highschool actually."

"Saotome Academy?" Nami asked him. Reiji nodded and then pats her in the head. At first, he thought of how she would instantly answer to that. But he didn't bother asking and just kept their conversation going.

"Don't worry about them, if anything, if that idiot Kei tries to do something, let me know, I will kick his butt. RanRan will help me, right RanRan?"

Ranmaru stops playing and then gives a death glare to Reiji.

"Like hell I'll help your sorry ass."

"Ouch~ Geez, RanRan. Don't be so mean."

"Hey guys, don't be rude here. I'm the only one who can be mean to all of you." Nami adds in to break their conversation.

They all looked at Nami this time and then all stopped what they were going to do. Nami felt a strong awkward silence between all of them and just tapped her chin.

"Well, since we are all gathered here, I guess it's time for me to actually really choose who I should completely compose a song for."

Ai looked at Nami and he pointed at himself.

"I thought we were already working on mine?"

Nami went off for a small laughter and then rubbed the back of her head.

"That's right. I forgot all about that. I did chose Ai. Right. Right."

Nami's voice sounded a bit hesitant when she said that. She kept getting the flashback of that incident she had with Kei and when he brought up Aine. She crossed her arms and then looked at Quartet Night.

"But first, I need to see how you all perform. I have heard of your song called "Poison Kiss" But I would like you all to show me what you all got before I end up figuring what's best that I can do for all of you to sing in a group together."

Reiji and the three others all looked at each other and then nods.

"Alright." Reiji says.

Nami puts a hand up in the air, to make them not do anything yet. She walked over to the grand piano and sat, and then she started to put her hands on the keys and then looks at them.

"I'm going to do this a little differently, instead of literally playing the beats of the song. So, pay attention."

She focused on looking at the piano. Camus noticed she didn't have any piano notes and spoke.

"How are you going to play the piano if you—"

"Don't underestimate me, Camus. I'll show you guys what a pro can do."

They all looked at her and were prepared to start singing. Nami started to speak a little bit while she started to play.

 _ **~Give into Temptation~**_

 _ **~My promise to you~**_

 _ **~I'll rock you hard~**_

 _ **~With my deep emotion~**_

 __They all looked at each other when she started the song herself and when she started playing the tune of "Poison Kiss". They all felt something in their heart beat while hearing Nami's voice. They never knew that they would have a composer like this. She played the tune easily like she was the one who made this song. This song was one of their older songs before she even met them and they were truly surprised at what she was doing.

"Start singing guys, I don't see anything."

After that command, they started to sing and dance at the same time. When the piano keys kept playing, she took a good look at them following her every lead. This is what she wanted to see. Their steps, their voice singing out loud, every move they make while her slender fingers played the tune. She did love this song actually and she was amazed at herself for being able to play this song at heart. When they got to one part of the song, she would command them to sing it a bit louder. Nami was accepting the fact that this group was something she was looking forward to working with. She wasn't sure if any of the other composers ever did this for them, so she wanted to be the first to be able to train them a bit more. All the times when she was young, she would watch Aine do the same thing. He would work so hard on becoming pro and he continued to do his best. He was the one who taught her how to be a professional and make something to her liking. Seeing Quartet Night perform in front of her eyes, all the ideas were already forming on what she can do for them for their final act. Nami stopped playing the piano and then she started to hum and point her hand in the air.

"Keep singing, hold on."

She walked over to the DJ system and turned on the beat tune for the song and joined in on their dance. Reiji, Camus, Ranmaru and Ai were all amazed at how she joined so easily. She started to sing with them and at the same time she was also learning something new. Shining gave her a pure task, and she had to work with it. This was her goal to continue on what Aine couldn't do. She was having fun as well. Her life was mostly about entertaining the world but this was something new she can mess around. Reiji was completely in trance at the way she moved that he was surprised that she was able to learn things so quickly. Ai gave out a small smile at how entertaining Nami was, he never seen a person smile this widely while performing. Camus was impressed with her voice as well and even Ranmaru felt the same. Suddenly, Nami missed a step and fell, accidentally holding onto Reiji's shirt and pulled him down and then making the rest of the guys falls on the ground. Nami was a clutz and then she literally laid her hand on the floor.

"I am so sorry about that. I missed a step and that wasn't supposed to happen."

After she made her apology, she heard laughter. She lifted her head up and looked at them. They were all laughing so hard, especially together as a group. She thought about when she first met them, and they all acted like they were completely cool and macho but this expression on their faces, were so different. She watched as they all got up and they all put a hand out to her.

"You are one extraordinary composer." Camus says.

"We are glad to have you be a part of Quartet Night." Ranmaru turns to his side while saying that.

"Show us more of yourself and give us that 100% achievement." Ai gives Nami his serious face but at least he was smiling.

Once Nami looked at Reiji, he bended down and then pats her head.

"Be our girl until the end."

She got up and held her hand at her chest.

"Of course, I'm better than all of you combine." Nami jokes, and they all start to laugh again and they started to make jokes on her for falling out of nowhere. They helped each other clean up the music room and asked if sometimes they can come to her house to practice their songs there so they didn't have to be at Shining's studio to meet up and practice. Nami had everything so why not?

Later that evening, Nami decided to cook for them this time. She cooked about three different dishes to their liking. She was able to figure out what their likes and dislikes were so she was able to make food for them while being around Quartet Night. They were truly interesting people to her but she wanted to learn about them more. Most of the time Ai and Nami were at each other's heads and Reiji would have to stop them from time to time while Ranmaru and Camus always compete with each other. Poor Reiji, had to deal with people who can't get along sometimes. Nami was getting along pretty well with everyone for the night and she was raising her friendship with idols that she thought would just look down on her. She always thought of idols as jerks, idiots, not worth her time but unfortunately her mind started to change towards it all. She was glad that it was them that she got to work with. Even if she is the only woman, she was already being proud of her small success in being around them and not causing problems. The group also got to know her a bit. They started to know about the work she has done before she became a composer and they didn't think she was okay with wearing cute costumes or being able to make weapon props. They couldn't believe she loved cars and would fix anyone's vehicle if it broke down. They all even blushed at the fact she was even a car model and Reiji was fidgeting a lot in his seat that he had to cover his face when she showed a couple of posters of her in bikini's and other suits she was asked to wear during her shoots. It was one of those nights she never got with them. It was finally late and Reiji had to take everyone home and they said their goodbyes.

"Oh! Ai, we are going to work together tomorrow. Around 2:00pm. I'll see you at your work so we can work on the song together. I think I have another song for you in mind. So be prepared."

"Alright."

She waved her good bye and close the door to her house, making sure it was locked. She made sure everything was clean and went upstairs. Once she got up there, she started to fill dizzy.

"Oh crap.."

She fell to the floor and tried to get up, she was trying to find something in her bag. Her breathing becoming a bit raspy to where she couldn't breathe and her chest started to hurt. She went to grab two pills out of medicine bottle and some water and she took it and tried to sit up next to her bed. Her hands were shaking and her vision begun to blur little by little.

"I think I did too much today, huh?"

She started to hear her phone vibrate and she picked it up.

"H-hello.."

"Nami…are you taking your medicine."

"Mom?..."

She paused for a moment and she didn't think her mother would even care about anything after she walked out of their life to do her own. She sighed and then spoke.

"I probably need one of the nurses to send in some medication, that would all. Thanks, mom."

She hung up the phone and finally got herself to stand up and head for the shower.


	4. UNLIMITED

Her Quartet Night

Chapter 4: " **UNLIMITED** "

As her heels stepped through the ground while walking to a coffee shop, everyone one would look at Nami from head to toe. She didn't bother looking at the people around her. While she continued to walk, all she ever heard were whispers going around. The crowd was talking about her. She saw certain posters that were being held, showing herself being the head lead composer of Quartet Night, thanks to Shining's random call out that he wanted the whole world to know. She didn't like the publicity of her being known for composing because she did have a big reputation as a cosplay model and a car model, so this was just a whole different level of being appreciated or just being constantly stared at. Once she got into the coffee shop, she gave a wave to two women that were waiting for her arrival.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm glad you both are here. Aya and Echo!" she sort of yelled out in the coffee shop and she made more of a ruckus and she covered her mouth and gave her apologies. She sat with the two women who waited for her at a round table, with some sweets and coffee already set. Her friend Aya pats her on the back once she sat and Echo was already complaining.

"Nami, you never change. Of course you will be late because you are a complete workaholic." Echo tells her with her arms crossed. Echo was Nami's childhood friend and they both helped each other out during their car model career but unfortunately, Echo became a manager at an agency and raises two twin children. Aya was Nami's best friend from high school who also worked with her during their cosplay days but Aya was already engaged. Nami was the only one who was single and had no one by her side because of that strong pride she had. Nami was glad she got to see them for once since it's been awhile.

"At least I'm here with you both; don't get mad at me, Echo."

"I'm just saying, when we ask you to come hang out with us, just come haha." Echo laughs at her but gives Nami a hug. Aya set some sweets on a plate and hands it to Nami while Nami had thanked her for it. Aya put one hand on her cheek and looked at Nami.

"So, we heard you have become a composer?" Aya asked.

Nami paused on her eating and then she just smiled with a nod added in.

"Yeah. It's a group called Quartet Night, I took a big jump in life, I can tell by both of your faces." Nami points at them and both her friends just smiled at her. Echo went a little closer to Nami and pinched her cheek.

"Besides being a complete hard worker, did you find someone eye catching? Or this group of yours is something you are keeping to yourself. I heard they were all pretty boys, too." Echo teased her and Nami pushed her lightly.

"Oh. No. They are practically all grown men who have four complete different personalities who they all can be pretty much being kids of my own." Nami comments and both Aya and Echo start laughing. They thought it was a joke because they knew Nami had the skill to turn men's eyes towards her. Nami shrugged the thought off and then smiled.

"But they are a good group of men, I have to work with one of them today for his song for his upcoming event in two days, so I hope he understands a little bit of what I have in mind for him.:"

"Oh?" Aya questions.

Nami gives a nod and then continues to eat her sweets. They all began to chat and laugh together just like old times and it rejuvenated Nami's mind just to catch up like this. At least she get to do this before she goes back into doing more work. Suddenly, Aya nudged Echo's side of her stomach.

"There is this guy that keeps looking at us." Aya mentions.

Both Nami and Echo tried to look in the direction Aya was looking at and there was really a guy looking at them. Nami was about to stand up and speak to the man but Echo held onto her wrist.

"No you don't. You are just going to cause another scene, remember you are a big time composer right now, and it could get out of hand." Echo tells Nami. Nami continued to sit down and just turn her back away from the man.

"I hope it's not one of those paparazzi's trying to get a scoop of some mess." Aya says worriedly. Nami started shaking her head.

"Come on you two, I can handle this."

Before she even was going to try something, someone in the entrance way entered and Nami looked at the person.

"Ai? What's he doing here? I told him I will meet him at his workplace. I didn't tell him to come here. "

Ai looked around the place and then spotted Nami and Nami stood up quickly and grabbed some random person's hat from a table, went over to Ai to put the hat on him and grabbed him by the wrist and made him sit on top of her lap. He was a bit heavy. Ai was surprised at her action and was about to complain but noticed she was dealing with something. Nami wrapped her arms around his waist and Ai had a slight blush when she did that. His reaction to this women's touch was a bit awkward for him. Aya and Echo were a bit surprised at what she was doing, too. They thought of Ai was someone random but then they noticed he was part of Quartet Night. Ai started to whisper to her.

"Let go of me."

"Listen you dummy, someone is in here trying to catch something so please just chill for a sec."

The man gets up and somewhat walks over near their table. He pauses for a bit and looks at Nami for a good couple seconds.

"Do you have a problem, sir?" Nami asks politely.

"No." The man answered and then leaves.

Nami kept her eyes on the man and then once he finally walked out all three of the girls gave a huge sigh.

"I wonder what he wanted." Aya says.

"He was looking seriously at Nami, that's for sure." Echo adds in.

Nami leans her head on Ai's back and then he started to fidget around her hold when she still had her arms around his waist. Nami stopped leaning on him and then she let go and finally Ai stood up and turn to face her.

"My bad."

"You are very weird, Nami."

Nami ignored his comment and took the hat off him and placed it back on the nearby table where she found it. She said apologized to the person she took it from without asking. Both Aya and Echo just blinked their eyes and just looked at each other. When they looked at Ai, they were amazed at how stylish he looked. Echo was thinking of something else in mind and thought Ai can pass for a girl but didn't say a word about it. Nami looked at her friends and bowed.

"Sorry for the trouble. I wasn't expecting someone to do that. Thanks for the heads up, though."

"No problem, always here for you to help…but uh…" Aya points at Ai who just stood there staring at the three of the girls. Nami stands up suddenly grabbing her bag and leaving her part of cash to pay some of the stuff they ordered. She spent a good three hours with them and didn't realize it was already 4pm. She was supposed to work on the song with Ai at 2pm and meet him at his workplace but Ai met up with her instead. She puts an arm around Ai and then starts to introduce him to her friends.

"Before I leave, this is one of the members from Quartet Night, this is Ai Mikaze."

"Aine?"

Aya and Echo took a good look at Ai and thought of Nami's brother. Nami face palm herself and then shook her head.

"No no. This is Ai Mikaze." Nami corrects them. Ai continued to be quiet towards all this and then looked a Nami. He realized her held on his was shaking and he didn't know why. Aya was confused.

"Ai sure looks a lot like your brother, Nami." Echo says.

"He gets that a lot, haha. Okay. We have to get going. I'll see you guys the next time we hang out okay."

She drags Ai along with her out of the coffee shop and rushed towards where she parked her FRS. She literally pushed him into the passenger seat and closes the door and finally got to the driver seat and starts to drive off. Ai looked at her and crossed his arms.

"What has gotten into you today?"

"It's nothing. Don't bother asking."

"There you go with your rude attitude again."

"Ai, shut it."

Nami was a little rude yet but she didn't want to hear that Ai looked like her brother Nami. The temptation of wanting to scream was building up into her mind that it was getting a bit irritating. Once they hit the driveway, Ai looked out the window and looked at the sky. It was starting to cloud up and he spoke.

"You know it's going to rain, right?"

Nami ignored his words and continued to stare at the road. Her phone started to ring and she picked it up while driving. She wasn't sure who it was but she answered it anyways.

"Is this Quartet Night's Composer? This is Natsuki Shinomiya. I was calling to see if Ai was around you at this moment. He has a movie scene to finish."

Nami looked at Ai and wondered why he left his job if he wasn't even done yet. Nami continued to speak with the man on the phone.

"I will immediately bring him there, thank you for calling."

She hanged it up and took a U-turn and speed up to the direction towards Ai was supposed to be at still. Nami gave out a small sigh and then started to speak to Ai.

"You know, you could have contacted me that we could have just done your song on a different day. Plus, you should have still been at work."

Ai was quiet for a moment and then he looked at Nami. Nami can see him looking at her from the corner of her eye but she kept her eyes on the road, she even noticed it was cloudy out.

"Besides that, who is your brother?" Ai asked her. Nami was wide eyed at his question and then slightly looks out the window. She didn't feel like talking about it, and especially towards Ai. She speeds up the car a bit and Ai held on to the handle on the door.

"HEY!" Ai yelled out.

"Don't ask me questions! We have no time to talk about that!"

Nami speeds even faster and they quickly get to their next destination. Once they arrived, they see two guys and a girl waiting somewhere and Nami parked her car and stepped out. Ai held his chest and looked like he was in shock during that fast drive, thanks to Nami. Nami slaps him on the back and Ai gives her a glare. Ai noticed that Nami was trying to avoid the question and it was making him curious.

"Mikaze-Senpai!"

Nami noticed the two blonde haired men were running up to Ai, while an orange hair girl followed behind them. Nami locked her car and then just watched as they were all greeting him and giving him a lecture that he shouldn't leave if he still has a job to do. It was unlikely to see and idol just go off set and leave for almost an hour before he goes on set again. Nami felt her head and crossed her arms. The girl suddenly looked at Nami and then bowed. Nami started to remember who the girl was and had a small flashback.

 _ **"I'll see you around princess."**_

 __Nami started to laugh a bit and forgot that she acted like a total guy the first time she met her. She put both her hands on her hips and spoke.

"No need to bow down at me, I'm not like Mr. Mikaze, here. Just call me Nami." Nami spoke.

They all looked at her except for Ai, who looked still terrified with her speedy driving a few minutes ago.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nami-senpai. My name is Nanami, and these two are Syo and Natsuki from STARISH and I am their rightful composer."

"Ahhh…Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry that I made a scene the first time we met, especially when I called you princess when I'm just a woman."

Syo and Natsuki started to laugh and Nanami held both her cheeks. Natsuki brought out a hand to shake Nami's and Nami shook his hand.

"Thank you for bringing Ai-chan back here. I can't believe he walked out on us for this movie scene." Natsuki explained. Nami glared at Ai and Ai glared back. Nami turns to them and just smiles.

"I didn't expect him to do such a thing; I apologize for the late arrival. But you can take him for now. After this he has some work with me to do for his event."

They all agreed and led Ai back on set. She watched as Nanami had given him a paper and Ai looked at it. At first, she thought it was a song that she wrote and then she realized it was. Nami quickly goes between Nanami and Ai and grabs hold of the paper.

"What's the meaning of this?" Nami asked.

Nanami was a bit concerned over the little attitude Nami was giving her but she spoke.

"Mr. Saotome told me to write some songs for Quartet Night while continued to get them ready for their Triple S event."

"He did? I thought I was supposed to be taking care of everything since you are busy preparing for STARISH's songs?"

Nanami stops and then put on hand at her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-'

"No. It's alright. I didn't realize you would still write some songs for them."

Nami gives back the paper to Nanami. Nami looked at Ai and the two others guys and motioned her hands to scoot them away to go back to their job. Nanami stood by Nami this time and just stayed quiet. A few minutes passed and both Nami and Nanami watched the guys perform for the movie scene they were in. Nami paid a close attention to Ai's performance. He was very serious in his work and was able to see him perform the way he supposed to. At first, Nami would of thought he would be a bit troubling to deal with but she was wrong. He was pretty busy except for when they clash each other with small rudeness. She can see her brother in him and keep seeing little images of Aine in Ai. Once they heard the cut from a director, the guys took a break and Nami noticed Ai just looking up at the sky. She curious but she continued to talk to Nanami and will check on him later.

After she was done talking to Nanami, she watched as everyone headed into the building when it started to rain. Nami put her hands in her tight pockets and watched as the rain drops down. She didn't mind the rain but when she noticed that Ai was still outside practicing and just literally standing still. She noticed something about him that was off. Ai started to close his eyes and he fell down. She heard his name being called from Natsuki, Syo and Nanami and she ran to Ai's aid as well. Nami looked at Natsuki and ordered him to pick him up.

Once they got inside the room, Nami sat alone with him in the room while the others waited out in one of the buildings inside. Nami already knew about him being a robot but at the same time she was already worried. She remembered a slight memory of her just crying next to Aine's side and waiting for him to wake up but this was Ai she was sitting next to. She felt his forehead and he was hot. Was he overheating? He was practicing too much and this caused a lot of stress in Nami's mind. She was about to step out but noticed Ai's body activating and she turned around went back to Ai's side.

"Ai….." She said his name, and touched him by the forehead.

His eyes went back to normal and he immediately took Nami's hand with his own and looked at her straight in her cyan eyes.

"I think I overheated." Ai tells her.

"You did, you idiot robot." Nami tells him. Ai was shocked at her for knowing what he is. Ai reached his hand towards Nami's face and touched it while his other hand still held onto her hand. Nami just looked at him.

"Nami does that mean; you know who the professor is?" Ai asked her.

It felt a bit soon wasn't it? Just to tell him the truth? She gave out a small sigh and then pats him in the head.

"Ai, the professor is my uncle; he told me all about you and why you exist."

Ai just looks at her and then he lets go of her hand and crossed his arms. He starts making this weird pout face at her and then Nami raised an eyebrow and just pinches his cheek.

"Hey, don't give me that."

"You being a secretive person isn't someone I appreciate."

"Stop being a whiny baby, some things are left unsaid and not to be said at the wrong time. But now that you know, you keep it to yourself and just deal with working with me." Nami ends the conversation like that. Ai gives a small smile and then tries to get up but Nami helps him.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Nami asks him with a worried look on her face and Ai just falls into hugging her. Nami blush a little and then Ai started to speak.

"Nanami was teaching me how to understand how to have someone by their side earlier. Once I get all the information I know then maybe I have a huge change of heart. My heart beats whenever I'm around you, Nami."

Nami goes wide eyed and then puts both her hands on his shoulder and lightly pushes him apart from her. She was trying to hide the small blush she had and then just looks away,

"Hey, hey. D-don't go saying that now. At least you are learning, right?" Nami says with a hesitant tone in her voice.

She didn't get where Ai was trying to say to her and Ai started to giggle at her.

"No wonder why Reiji has a huge interest in you out of the four of us."

Ai and Nami looked at each other and everything goes quiet. What did Reiji have an interest in her for? Nami let go of Ai and went behind him. She started to push him out the door. Nanami, Syo and Natsuki were surprised at how both Ai and Nami were just at each other heads. They didn't expect Ai to wake up so fast and Nanami just smiled.

"I have a feeling it's a good thing Nami-senpai is around Quartet Night." Nanami tells to Syo and Natsuki. Both Syo and Natsuki would never see their senpai be active around someone that quickly. They all see both Ai and Nami fall on the floor and they start laughing out loud because they really tripped over nothing. Nami felt her head and then looked up, seeing Ai giving out his hand to help her stand up.

Once Ai was able to get back on set once again, and to sing one of Nanami's songs, it definitely hit Nami in the heart. She watched as the rain and the wind blend together while he sang his part for the scene. She started to hum with the music, and Nanami noticed the way Nami easily knew every note that Ai was singing. She was amazed at the fact, Nami was moving her fingers when she understood which note was either hit at it's highest or even at its low key. Syo and Natsuki noticed as well. Nanami hoped that one day she can reach the level Nami was in. As the song continued Nami listened to every word and started to sing a little bit.

 _~Sarae_ _ **Innocent Wind**_ _Kumo wo Hikisaite~_

 _Take me away_ _ **Innocent Wind**_ _and tear up the clouds~_

 _~Kodou no nai tamashii ni mo~_

 _Even if my soul isn't beating_

 _~aa semete asahi we atete~_

 _Ah, I'll call out to the morning sun_

 _~kiseki wo~_

 _For a miracle_

This time Ai raised one hand up and faced Nami and it looked as if his last words were to her. The clouds started to spread apart and the sun showed. Nami looked at the beautiful clear sky while hearing the last remaining droplets of water fell and looked towards Ai who kept his hand pointed at her and then he said the last parts of his words.

 _ **"Thank you for being by my side"**_

 __ _(Innocent Wind by Shouta Aoi, Uta no Prince sama REVOLUTIONS ep 4)_

Nami smiled at that and then her expression on her face changed when she noticed Ai was about to fall again and she ran. She was glad that the scene was over so she was able to interfere and catch him. She got him on time and lay his head on her lap. Syo, Natsuki and Nanami ran up to them. Nami rubs Ai's cheek and rubbed his back.

"You did well, little guy."

Ai was already in sleep mode and he looked way to comfortable on Nami's lap. This is what he needed at the moment. He was deeply tired but he needed this the most. Two hours passed and Ai woke up on the a clear white bed and looked around. The room wasn't familiar to him and he realized in front of him was a mirror closet. His hair was down and he looked like he was in comfortable clothing. He smelled fresh,too. He slowly got up from the bed and then walked out. He noticed this was Nami's house because of how the upstairs looked and when he looked down the light was still on. He walked down and noticed he was hearing some sort of beat playing. It was attracting him easily because his type of music dealed with more upbeat songs. He sneaked slowly to the music room that Nami had and looked inside and was shocked. Nami was dancing and the song didn't have any vocals but she was already making up every move that would work. To his surprise, he saw paper on the floor and could sense this was the song she composed for Ai. This was his next song to work on. The music finally stopped and Nami was taking a break. She picked up her water bottle off the floor and started drinking. After she was done, she noticed Ai from the mirror and turned around.

"Oh, you finally woke up, youngest member of Quartet Night."

She gave him a smile and Ai gave her a glare.

"You could of just took me home instead of bringing me to your house and who knows what you did to me."

Nami started to laugh and then walked over to Ai, grabbing him by the wrist.

"I would not touch a robot's body in a harrassing matter, come follow me."

Ai listened to her and they both entered another room and he noticed a clothing that was made. It was white and had little diamonds on the right of the clothing shoulder. There were even matching white boots with diamonds as well. Nami let go of him and went around the clothing.

"What do you think? I made this just for you when you do the song I composed for you at the upcoming concert in one more day."

Ai was speechless. Not only did she knew how to compose, but she was able to do everything no other composer would have done. He looked at her and then went to look at the clothing.

"It….looks amazing. I'll be performing in this?"

Nami nods her head and then grabs his wrist again and headed out to the music room. She went over to the table and gave him the notes she had written. Ai looked over it and was already agreeing to do this song. He looked at Nami who kept her smile up and then pinched her cheeks.

"You are a workaholic. Go get some sleep."

"Hey….that hurt. At least I finally got a song for you to sing. At least be appreciative you jerk."

Ai pinched her again and then started to laugh. He let go of her and then gave her a short hug. Nami watched as Ai walked over to the stage and started writing some lyrics for it. He even played the beats she made and was trying to sing it all out already. Nami felt accomplished at what she has done and decided to get some sleep. After what she saw in Ai's performance during the music shoot, she knew that she was able to make something worth singable for him to do. The day of the concert has arrived and their were tickets that were completely sold out right away. Nami was able to get tickets for all the STARISH members and Nanami to come to Ai's concert. Reiji, Camus and Ranmaru were able to go in easily because Ai was part of their group and Nami was the head of them. Shining was there to watch was Nami was able to give to Ai and crossed his arms to see what worked Nami had worked on for Ai. Once Ai got on stage, everyone who loved Ai cheered and cheered. Ai sang the songs "Innocent wind", "Futari no monogram" and a song with Syo and Natsuki for "Triangle Beat". The last song was up and Ai wore the clothing Nami had made him. Everyone thought Ai looked incredible. Nami stood at the corner of the stage and gave a thumbs up to Ai who was prepared to sing the song. He started to speak.

"Hello everyone! This song will be the last one for my event! I hope you all enjoy this very much, and to thank one of the greatest composer I have ever had in my life that I wasn't expecting to meet ever. I hope, towards someone dear to her, can hear this."

Nami stop her smile and just listen to what Ai was saying. Was he talking about her brother? Nami tried to not think of it so she won't stop being focused. Ai smiled brightly while the light shine over him.

"This song is a song she made as I watched her danced and I was amazed. I hope that the lyrics I have put into this makes her happy and proud. I'm very glad to have her by my side and the rest of Quartet Night. Here is the song, _**"UNLIMITED"**_

Everyone started to cheer and the music started to play, white feathers flew around and bright lights started going around Ai. Ai started to dance with the backup dancers. The audiene cherring lights waved in the air and were all even dancing. Nami noticed how much the crowd was really enjoying it and it struck her in the heart a lot.

 _ **~Nee hontou no suguta o itsuwari no nai shunkan o~**_

 _"Hey I want my true self to reach you, convey it to you"_

 _ **~Todoke takute tsutae takute ima tsukinukara LIKE A SHOT~**_

 _In this moment with no deceits, penetrating right now LIKE A SHOT_

 _ **~Itsuka konna jibun sae aiseru hibi ga kita no nara~**_

 _If someday where I could love this kind of myself comes_

 _ **~Sono nanabai mo kimi o aisou owararnu tabiji de~**_

 _I'll love you countless times more in this endless journey_

Nami loved the fact Ai was hitting the dance down really well. She was impressed that he was able to learn it one day and it took her three days to figure out what would work. He was determined to perform in front everyone with a perfect mindset.

 _ **~Nee wagamama o yurushite saigo ni wa dakishimeru kara~**_

 _Hey forgive my selfishness because I'll embrace you in the end_

 _ **~Hoka no dare mo kawaru koto no dekinai boku e ACT IT OUT~**_

 _An ACT IT OUT for me that no one else can replace_

 _ **~Tsugi wa donna hyoujou o kimi e miserareru no darou?~**_

 _What kind of expression shall I do next to fascinate you?_

 _ **~Rensashiteyuku atsui kodou o mou tomeraranai~**_

 _The linking passionate heartbeats can't be stopped anymore_

When Ai was about to finish up the song, Ai looked at Nami and Nami looked right back at him and she noticed a look on his face that wasn't normal. Nami points out to the audience to make sure he focused.

 _ **~2Ux4U kimi o omotte kagayaku yo~**_

 _2Ux4U I'll shine thinking of you_

 _ **~NO LOVE NO LIFE hoka no dare ni mo kawari wa dekinai sa~**_

 _NO LOVE NO LIFE A thing that no one else can replace_

 _ **~2Ux4U saigen naku hirogatteku~**_

 _2Ux4U It'll spread without limit_

 _ **~NO LOVE NO LIFE kimi ni misetai keshiki ga aru kara~**_

 _NO LOVE NO LIFE Because there's a scenery that I want to show you_

 _(UNLIMITED by Shouta Aoi)_

She wondered what that look was for and she noticed Reiji come behind her and pats her on the shoulder.

"That is one great song you made for Ai. It's powerful. Especially for his voice. Thank you for doing that for him."

Reiji smiled at Nami and Nami just gave him a smile back. One mission complete and three more to go and plus doing their group song. She was getting the hang of it all and was happy that she was able to do move on forward in working with them until their last song. The concert ended and Nami decides to drop Ai home so she went into his dress up room backstage to go get him.

"Ai? You in here?"

She turned on one of the lights and all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall. Nami opened her eyes and then she looked at the person in front of her. Her mouth was covered and both her hands were above her head. It was Ai who did this. Nami tried to say something while her mouth was covered but Ai was giving her the quiet mode. He looked at her intensively and his face was close to his. Nami didn't know why Ai was doing this. Ai brought his mouth close to her cheek and then bringing it downwards to her neck and to her bare shoulder, where her sleeve part of her top was falling off. His mouth grabbed a hold of her bra strap and pulling it up a bit and Nami was already squriming around. Ai stopped and then starts to whiper in her ear.

 _ **~Nanka chotto kowakute..yowamushi ka na?~**_

 _"It's somehow a bit scary…are you a coward?"_

 _ **~Sadistic ni kyouiku o shitara~**_

 _"If I sadistically give you education"_

 _ **~Kimi wa boku no tame ni sasagete kurere?~**_

 _"Will you dedicate it for me?"_

 _(Himitsu no Kuchizuke by Shouta Aoi)_

Nami was getting complete chills from his words and then she raised her eyebrows at the words he was saying to her and then realized what he was talking about. He was singing one of her songs that she didn't finish that was for him but didn't decide to let him sing that on stage because it had more of a sadistic feel to it and making him sound like some dark angel. She didn't want him to perform that plus it was deep in her thoughts of how dark Ai would be. She started to heat up in the face because of the embarrassment and bit Ai in the hand. That's when Ai backed off. Apparently, Ai looked like he didn't feel anything and he started to laugh his ass off. Nami crossed her arms and then hits Ai in the head.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry. Sorry. That song was an interesting song to do in front of you if we were alone. That's why I looked at you on stage just to get you prepared."

Nami hit him again and they both see Reiji, Camus and Ranmaru come into the dressing room. Reiji put an arm around Nami and Ai and was yelling out loud trying to celebrate Ai' success for his event and Ai was trying to push him off. Ranmaru was busy calling Reiji annoying and Camus just rubbed his head. Nami laughed at the whole situation and was glad that she had met interesting men in her life. She thought about Aine for a second and hoped that he heard her song as he slept. On the outside of the dressing room, someone was near their room and banged on the wall a little bit. Camus noticed that and quickly went out the room just to see who it was. The person had ran away obviously and he gave out a stare down. It made him curious on who had did that but then he ignored it for now and went back to the group, closing the door behind him just in case some random fan tried to do something.

 _ **I went Shouta Aoi overboard with this chapter plus I really love Ai Mikaze's character in which I will be cosplaying as him next year ^^ I hoped you like Ai Mikaze's chapter with some singing into it since this is a Uta Pri story with a little lovey dovey/ steamy scenes in between. Is Ai Mikaze the Quartet Night man that will be with Nami? I don't know. Let's see who you choose : )**_


	5. Aurora

Her Quartet Night

Chapter 5: Aurora

At a bar at 10pm, Quartet Night and Nami sat together at the table having a couple drinks. Reiji and Ranmaru were already buzzed and messing around the place. Some girls were going head over heels towards Reiji's sweet words and Ranmaru was entertaining woman with how he plays with his guitar. Ai and Camus still stayed near Nami and just sat there. Camus was obviously being a gentlemen to ladies who kept looking at him and Ai just mind his own business and suddenly laid his head on Nami's shoulder. Of course, Ai didn't drink anything, he just stayed near Nami's side no matter how much it annoyed Nami to suddenly be his baby sitter. Nami wasn't drunk yet because she knew how to hold down her alcohol compared to Reiji and Ranmaru. They came there after Ai's concert and thought having a little bit of night out fun would work for the group. Nami wanted to bring Echo and Aya but they couldn't make it. They couldn't bring STARISH with them because some of them were underage, but they were able to bring Ai with them because Ai practically told off a guy. Nami started to think a little bit, though. Quartet Night is their senpai's so why aren't they focusing on making sure the kouhai's were doing there job. Nami thought about Nanami for a second and hoped that girl was taking care of everything on her own. She noticed how hard working Nanami is but Nami shrugged it off and knew she had her own stuf to work on. She watched as Reiji started disco dance on the floor randomly and she decided to get up and go grab him. He was causing a scene.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Camus started to say and Nami looked back at him. She put her hand on her hip and put strands of her hair back behind her ear.

"Who says you can control your composer on what she does?

"Hmph."

Camus looked away from her and Nami just smiled evily, knowing she had the upper hand in controlling the situation. She walked over to the drunk Reiji and he just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What does the lovely lady want?" He slurred his words and Nami started to fill a bit disgusted by it and wants him to go home. She walked behind him and started to push him forward and there were some girls that were getting a little upset.

"Hey! Don't take him away! We were just having a really good time." One girl said.

"This girl is stealing our man!" Another girl who wore a really short skirt was almost yelling at Nami's ear. Nami covered her ear and then started to scowl at the fact these idiots were in the way. She literally grabbed Reiji by the ear,pinching him hard and then turns and face the girls.

"HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO DANCE WITH IDIOTS WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO TOUCH YOUR FILTHY ASS!" Nami yelled out and the girls literally put their hands up and backed off. Nami looked like she was in a really bad mood and when Camus saw that something in him sparked a bit. Ranmaru woke up to his senses and noticed how loud Nami could be. Ai gave a shrug and smiled because he already knew how harsh Nami was. Reiji who was still in his stupid state couldn't notice anything and almost fell asleep. Nami held Reiji in one arm and noticed his head resting on her shoulder. They all rode in Nami's car and Nami dropped off the guys one by one. Reiji was the last to drop off because he was knocked out. While she drove to his place, she looked to her side and noticed his sleeping face. She started to wonder how she was going to work on his song. His sleeping expression looked adorable and she looked at his lips suddenly. Nami looked straight ahead and kept looking at where she was driving and she noticed in her rear view mirror she was blushing hard. She remember when Echo and Aya wondered if she had an idea who she would be crushing on with or maybe have some certain feelings for one of the Quartet Night guys but she shooked it off so she wouldn't think about it. It was a stupid idea to even think about it at this point especially in the music industry you can't fall for each other and she hoped nothing wasn't going to head to that. She remember the first time Reiji had held her a bit close and when Ai had pinned her to the wall saying sweet nothings. She was blushing again and she finally reached up to Reiji's house and she parked her car. She looked around if anyone was around the place and she slowly picked Reiji up from the passenger seat. He was too heavy to carry around but she had to use as much strength to bring him inside the house.

"Hey, weirdo. Where's your keys?"

Reiji was still sleeping and Nami just sighed. Nami looked through his jacket pocket and then toward his butt pocket and found it. She noticed Reiji stirred a little and murmured something but she rolled her eyes and ignored it. They finally got in and this was her first time ever entering Reiji's place. It was super clean and she noticed green maracas on the couch. She walked in and went towards his bedroom and it looked so organized.

"Alrighty, Reiji time to put you on the bed."

When she put him on the bed. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some headache pills for him when he woke up. Once she came back, she see's Reiji standing up with eyes closed and saw him undressing.

"AHHHH!" she screamed but Reiji didn't even listen to that. Nami covered her mouth instantly and then fell on the floor, tripping over her own foot. She got up slowly and then noticed Reiji threw his button shirt at her face. Nami threw it to the side and walked up to Reiji.

"Hey, stop that. Come on, you can change when you get up."

She grabbed a hold of his waist and then Reiji had held on to her and both of them fell on the bed. Reiji's bare body was noticable and his pants were still on even though it was unbuttoned already. Reiji was still drunk and he opened his eyes, looking straight at her. He put his fingers on her lips and trailed it downwards to her button shirt. Nami noticed him licking his lips and Nami's heart was beating fast. Her eyes were kept opened, just staring at his movements.

"You look good tonight, my girl."

"Reiji…hey….stop that…" Her voice was a little shaky and Reiji laughed a bit and then he sat and started doing a random dance while towering over her. He started humming "poison kiss" and Nami facepalm herself and then noticed Reiji fall next to her, cuddled with a pillow and went straight to sleep. Nami pokes Reiji's forehead and got up from the bed. She was glad they didn't end up doing anything else or that if Reiji would have touched her. She couldn't believe her heart was beating fast again when he did that. Nami put his blanket over him and touched his hair and pats it. After that she leaves to go home. Reiji slept peacefully and slept soundly, but while he slept he started to tear up.

"Aine…..I'm sorry.."

The next day, Nami walked out of the shining agency while strenching. She was about to head into her car and suddenly her wrist was grabbed suddenly and was pulled.

"Uh…Whoa!"

She almost stumbled but then the person in front of her stared her down. Light blue eyes stared at her cyan ones. Nami made a face when she noticed it was Camus.

"You need something Camus?"

Camus was quiet for a second and then he let go of her. He started to snap his fingers and then Nami just light weight punched him in the stomach. Camus literally bended down and Nami turned to face him.

"What's your plan, dear prince?" Nami crossed her arms and Camus stood up slowly.

"After what you did last night at that bar, I came to a conclusion…"

Nami raised her eyebrow and Camus posed awkwardly in front of her.

"YOU WILL BE MY SERVANT!"

"Excuse me?"

Nami put a heel to his face and Camus literally tried to push away. Nami was getting a bit irritated at the fact that her next song was supposed to be this man's song. Before any of this had happened, they were in the music room at the studio, sitting all together waiting for Nami's answer on who she was going to pick next. Ai was obviously out of the box and was already working on another choreogaphy while the three men had sat next to Nami on who she chooses next. Nami thought for awhile , quietly and started making ideas. She looked at the three men in front of her and pointed her pen to each one.

"I guess I can work on this loser."

She pointed at Camus and Camus closed his book shut and glared at Nami.

"I am not no mere loser, you speak of."

"Well, technically you act like one, buddy."

Ranmaru got up from his seat and decides to go and join Ai, knowing he wasn't even going to be next. Reiji started rolling on the floor and complaining on why he didn't get chosen and Nami had to pinch him by the ear. Camus had tapped Nami's shoulder, and told her to meet him outside. Nami let go of Reiji and followed Camus. Once she got outside, Camus held onto both her shoulders and started to speak as if he was something mighty king.

"Since you have chosen me, and I know for a fact I will lecture you if my song isn't what I like, I will make you my servant."

The words that came out of Camus's mouth didn't phase her and she brushed his hands off her and turned her back on him, giving him a slight look.

"Who says a composer can bow down to your commands? I'm older than you, Mr. Prince Charming. You think you can put me down to whatever you want, I don't think so."

Camus was bewildered by her words and then tried to grab a hold of her again and repeats himself, saying that she has to be his servant. This was obviously giving Nami a headache and she started yelling in the agency so that everyone can hear her. Even Shining heard her but all he did was laugh it off and it was none of his business. Some of the STARISH members were already freaking out about Nami's angry side, that they didn't want to deal with it. Just by hearing her yelling from the other room, it was terrifying. Back to reality, her heel continued to be on his cheek and then she put her foot down and Camus stood up, feeling his face that had a small marking of her heel.

"I am not going to be your damn, servant. I'm just going to compose a song for you and I'm done with you."

Camus didn't give into her words and raise her chin to his face. Nami literally just didn't budge out of it and let him do that. She can sense that Camus's cheeks were turning pink at the fact Nami was actually standing against him, not afraid of anything.

"Don't expect a woman to do your dirty work when you got your own two hands, unless you are too scared to destroy such elegant fingers you have here."

Camus pushed her lightly on her car and pinned her there and Nami still didn't do a thing. She continued to just stare at him and Camus was already thinking how stong she is for doing this. He wondered how Ai had dealt with her and how he made it so easy. She had the look of an angel on the outside but in the inside she was truly evil. He touched her hair and then tilted his head.

"If you don't be my servant for a whole week, you will never get to compose a song for me. each time you make one I will rip it apart."

"Sure, go ahead. I can kick you out of Quartet Night if I wanted."

Ouch. Camus's hands were now shaking and he stopped what he was doing and crossed his arms. Nami started to evily smile and then she held on to his shirt and tugged on it.

"Awww. Is mister princy-butt scared of me, now?" She started to laugh and Camus glares at her.

"DON'T CALL ME ABSURD NAMES! It's ridiculous!"

Nami continued to laugh and then she opened her passenger door and offered a ride for Camus.

"Do you want to come in, my princess?"

Camus was now getting annoyed with her teasing but he decides to go into her car. Nami smiled evily when she noticed a little pink blush form in his cheeks. She got in right after and drove off. The first stop to take Camus, was at the mall. Camus didn't know what weird ideas was coming into her head, but they were sort of in the planning mode because he needed a new suit for a performance at the Shining tower. The richest people were going to be there for Camus's event and thanks to Nanami for giving him a song to use for that. At the same time, Nami was holding her own event at the shining tower for Camus with one of the songs she will decide to write. He wasn't sure how Nami was going to go forward with it, because he wasn't sure if she can handle him. He looked at Nami who had the face of determination throughout the whole day as she gave out her plannings to every visit she took at the store for the event. The event wasn't going to be held until the end of the week. Nami thought real hard on how she was going to work with Camus. Once everything was done, they decide to go to the studio to start Camus's practice. Nami sat in one of the office's and had an empty looking paper on the desk and had a pencil tapping at her chin. What was so difficult about Camus that she couldn't think of a song at the top of her head like she did with Ai? Was it because Camus and her barely even spoke? It was easier to actually have a normal conversation with Ai and Reiji, but with Camus it was the other way around. He always wanted to be served. She lean back on the chair just a bit and then tilted her head upwards and noticed Camus was looking down on her. She literally got up quickly and felt her chest.

"GEEZ! DO YOU HAVE TO APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE LIKE THAT?!"

Camus rolled his eyes.

"It seems to me you are having trouble with composing today. Hmph. I was probably right about you."

Nami made a face and crossed her arms. She looked away from Camus for a bit.

"Your just annoying. That's what. Besides you being so high and mighty, what is it in you that needs to be known. Maybe I should pull that question, since obviously you want me to always serve you."

Camus looked to Nami and raised his eyebrow . Nami gave out a sigh and then picked up the paper.

"Have you ever loved anyone in your life before?"

With that question, Camus looked at her with shock. His face started to turn red and Nami start to give a small laughter.

"Ahhhh~ So you haven't? Maybe this is why you are so difficult."  
"Wha-What's that supposed to mean?"

Nami sat back down and crossed her legs and started to tap on the table. Camus listened to her tapping and realized she was making up a song right away. He watched as she started to hum something and then spoke.

 **~Kodoku to kuukyo no hazama ni saita~**

"It blossomed within the space between isolation and emptiness."

 **~Ichirin no nukumori no hana~**

"A single flower of warmth"

Camus sat down this time and put his hands together raising it next to his mouth. He listened to every tap she was making while saying a bit of words and then she hummed the whole time. He was already getting some sort of idea from her and then he snapped his finger.

"Nami."  
"Hmm?"

"If you want me to sing this song for you, I want you to obey me just for today."

Nami stopped tapping and then looked at him. If she did what Camus told her, would she understand something about him just a bit. Nami stood up from her chair and then walked over to Camus, putting a finger at his chin and then raising his face to look at her.

"Only for today, master."  
Camus eyes looked as if it was shining and then he cleared his throat. He grabbed her wrist and then started walking out of the studio suddenly. Nami wasn't sure where they were going to go and this made her feel a bit worried. She didn't expect this.

"Hey, where are we going?!"

Camus didn't look back at her and then spoke.

"We are going to have some tea together at my place, now drive me there!"

Nami started to give him a glare and but she had to accept the fact she had to do what Camus wanted her to do. They get into her car and she drove them off to Camus's pretty palace of a home, a place she never got to go inside. She parked it outside and one of his butlers drove the car to a safe area where it will be kept safe. Once she got in, it was so elegant like and she wasn't used to this type of lifestyle. She looked around the place and then Camus had held her hand while they walked into a room that was already set with certain sweets and tea was set. She was actually amazed at how everything looked.

"Wow…"  
Nami looked at the ballroom right next to everything and went to walk over to it. Camus's home was beautiful. She watched as some maids and butlers went to ask her what she wanted but all she kept doing was refuse. Camus snapped his fingers and two maids grabbed a hold of both her arms.

"Give her a pretty gown of elegance and bring her back here when she is ready."

"Huh?! Wait! Hey!"

The maids had taken her away, into a room to change her clothes. It took a couple minutes and then she opened her eyes to noticed the dress she had on. He hair was beautifully curled and the way she looked was just like a princess. She had a funny memory of Aine when she last wore some sort of outfit like this for an event.

" _Oh look at my beautiful princess she so beautiful, the crowd is going to love this cosplay on you" Aine tells her while tapping her head and Nami lightly pushed him._

 _"Why did you make that stupid event? I don't want to be a princess, I rather be a knight." Nami looked at herself in the mirror and felt disgusted at herself on how she looked._

 _Aine hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder and they both looked at the mirror._

 _"There are times where I want to see my sister actually be more beautiful than any other girl in the world. You deserve to be treated like a princess. That's why when you put on certain dresses like this, it keeps some sort of elegance in you that a woman needs."_

Nami stopped remembering his words and noticed that one of the maids had looked at her arms. Nami backed away slowly and covered her arms.

"Ma'am, what had happened to your arms? You haven't put anything to heal it?"

Nami was about to stutter out words and then looked at the mirror and noticed Camus was there. The maids had noticed him as well and then left the two alone in the room together. Camus came up to Nami, with a bit of a glare look in his eyes. Nami didn't look at him and still continue to cover her arms that had scars. She hid her arms in certain outfits that no one would noticed and obviously Camus was the first to see them. He raised both her arms tightly and brought Nami close to him.

"What it is this?"

"It's nothing. It happened a long time ago. Would you let go of me, please?"

Camus didn't budge out of his hold and Nami continued to look away from him. He finally let her go and she just walked away from him, and got her clothes from the bed and just walked out. She didn't want anyone to see her scars that she had put on herself and she didn't want to be around Camus at the moment. Once she got into another room, she see's Camus following her and then he pins her to a couch.

"wha-let go!"

Camus held her tightly for her not to run away and then he touched each scar on her arms. It didn't hurt her but it bothered her on what her own memories were. She started to stay silent and Camus spoke.

"I never thought that our own composer would have a story of her own."

"Well, it's not something I want to talk about. Once I compose every one of your guys songs, I'm leaving. It's not like I'm going to stay and continue to be a groups composer forever."

Camus got off her and then pulled her up. This conversation really wasn't going to go anywhere and Camus snapped his fingers three times. Nami ignored him and he did one more time.

"What?" Nami started to get irritated.

"Come with me to have tea, we will not mention about anything about your past. We are going to sit down, and relax."

Nami gave a face and followed his orders. She was ready to leave this place and doesn't want to bother being around Camus. Learning about Camus was a bit difficult but she was getting a understanding idea about him. He has two sides of himself. One where he thinks low on someone and is all high and mighty, the second part of him, he shows that he cares. He was like he was some two-faced type of guy and no one really see's who his true side is. They got back to the ballroom and had a quiet tea time together and Nami was getting bored. The dress she still had on was making her a bit itchy and she wanted to get out of it. She noticed her arms that showed scars was still visible and she would see Camus look at her from time to time. Everything already felt awkawrd betweem them. Camus stood up and walked over to Nami, holding her hand and pulling her gently to the dance floor. The light suddenly went out and candles started to appear. Classical music started to play and Camus started to make his move. They slowed dance in the middle of everything and Nami just obey him.

"That question you had asked earlier if I ever loved before.."

Camus started to say. Nami didn't bother looking at him because she wasn't in great moods. At least she continued to listen to him.

"I never loved before, and I've always been some royal count back at home but never had thought of wanting to be be honest, I never really bothered to actually fall in love. My father and I kept ourselves busy before he died. The Queen would always have me by her side back at my country."

Camus had made her twirl in front of him slowly and back to being close to him. Nami looked at his light blue eyes and just kept her mouth shut. Camus's hands reached her waist and brought her closer to him. This shocked Nami a bit and they stopped dancing. Camus and Nami looked at each other without exchanging words and then their face got a little closer but Nami put her finger on his lips.

"That doesn't mean I will be the one responsible for teaching how to love. I'm your composer. I will write you a song that has every meaning behind it."

Camus smiles at her and then he let go of her and all of a sudden the doors to the ballroom opened suddenly and they noticed Reiji, Ai and Ranmaru breaking in. Reiji raised his sleeves up and walked over to Nami and pulled her away from Camus.

"You are not supposed to take our composer and just do some romantic stuff in front of her. What happens if you get caught?!" He started to whine and Camus looked away from Reiji.

"Well, too bad you couldn't do such a thing to a beautiful woman first."  
"Myu-chan….." Reiji started to glare and was about to grab a hold of Camus and Camus just raised his hand and just held Reiji's head. Nami gave out a sigh and walked over back to where all the sweets were and sat down. Ai walked up to her, ignoring the fact Reiji and Camus were at each others head and left Ranmaru to take care of it.

"You seem stressed out, Nami."  
"I am, actually."

Ai noticed scars on her arms and never noticed that before. Nami knew he looked at her arms and she hid it again.

"I'm going to go change and leave. I got work to do when I get home."

Ai looked back at the other members and everyone was all quiet. Camus continued to stare where Nami walked out to and thought for a long time. Reiji gave a curious look and poked Camus's shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Reiji had to ask.

"She has scars on her arms. Something had happened to her back then but she won't let anyone know about it."

Ai crossed his arms.

"Well, all I know is that she has a brother."

Reiji touched his chin and thought about it. Ranmaru just stayed quiet and was ready to leave and go home. Reiji was thinking hard about this. This was something that couldn't get out of his mind.

A couple days had passed and it tomorrow was the day for Camus's event she will be holding. Nami stayed home and stayed in her music room in front of the piano. She had already composed half of the song she wrote for Camus. It was a love song and when she tried working with it, it fit perfectly for Camus. After that day being around Camus and somewhat being ordered by him, she got a good visualization about Camus. The only thing he needed to learn was about love. That whole time she worked on it and looked at the time turn the tv on and watch as Camus had performed the song Nanami had written for him. She was weirded out by the fact the song he had sung at the tower was mostly about his superior self.

"He is super weird."

Camus was like a sort of king to everyone's eyes who loved him but he was count. She knew from learning about his backstory for a little bit, she understood the feelings inside Camus. Camus didn't get to really enjoy a childhood and would always grow up to always be the man he should be. Camus was younger than Nami and comparing herself to him, they were both different. As she listened to the song he was singing for the crowd it was a different feel to what her song was going to be for him. Nanami did great wonders with the song.

 **~sara naru takami he nozomu~**

"Facing even greater heights"

 **~itsuwari no nai ambition~**

"My ambition is not a lie"

 **~Kokou no ryouiki~**

"This range of superiority"

~ **omae ni miseyou~**

"I will show you…"

Nami put a hand at her cheek and continued to watch the live broadcast of the event and watched as this prince figure sang.

 **~koyoi wa matsu no mo warukunai~**

"I don't mind waiting for tonight in this"

"Saintly Territory"

 **"Saintly Territory", Camus/ Maeno Tomoaki, Ep. 6 Uta no Prince-Sama Maji love Revolutions**

The song had ended and Nami walked over to her compose work, and walked out of her house and into her car to meet with Camus at the tower. Once she got there, she met him in his hotel room and Camus was surprised to see her there. Camus suddenly felt a weird vibe around Nami and then he watched as Nami pinned him on his hotel bed and felt his hair.

"Now, it's my turn to give my Quartet Night member a song he will sing made by me, and only me. You better do well tomorrow or you will be punished by a real queen."

She kissed him on his forehead and left the papers on his face, and left the hotel room. Camus got up suddenly, feeling his cheeks and noticed how red he was in the mirror. He didn't know why Nami had did such a thing and then he noticed the song in front of him. His heart started to skip a bit while wondering how she had put it together. I sat at his bed side, not making any movements and then his hotel room was barged into and Reiji had pushed Ranmaru, Ai and Nami inside.

"Reiji, really now? I just came to drop off his song, I don't need to come back." Nami yelled at him.

"But we really want to hear the song you have given to him, plus we are all going to be there and watch him perform, just like what we did for Ai-Ai."

"Who said we have to come here a bug the hell out of Camus?!" Ranmaru yelled out while trying to push Reiji off him, who also had Ai and Nami in his grasp.

"We didn't even make a plan to immediately just barge in here." Ai mentions.

"Why do you all have to be party ruiners?! You guys are all rude."

Reiji started to move around on top of them so much that his hands accidentally pushed Nami's butt and she fell more on top of Ranmaru's chest and her face was at Ai's covered crotch while Reiji's other hand felt her boob. Camus was speechless on how their fallen floor looked and facepalm his face. Nami was lost in words and she just slapped all three of them in the face but gave Reiji more of a punishment.

"I'm SORRY!" Reiji yelled out.

"You are all perverts! I'm leaving"

Nami got up and rushed to the door and was about to leave when all of a sudden she heard Camus laugh. They all paused and just looked at him. He was laughing too much that he couldn't keep it in. Nami smiled at the fact that this is what kind of scene he should see, since during his childhood she can tell it wasn't a fun one. He had to live a little and seeing that laughter being shown to all of them, kept her hopes up that Quartet Night will do her best. She finally walked out of Camus's hotel room, leaving the other guys in there and walked down the hall. Once she did, she noticed three people walking in front of her. The guy looked at Nami and smiled. He immediately walked up to her and then stopped her from walking away.

"Did you need something?" Nami asked the man, the man looked at her up and down and at her figure.

"What's a pretty looking lady like you doing in a expensive hotel by yourself?"

Nami pushed him off and then the guy slapped her in the butt. Nami got angry by this and then held him by the collar.

"If gave you the right to touch me?" Nami says to him. She noticed Camus, Reiji, Ranmaru and Ai came suddenly, and Ranmaru and Reiji held the other two guys down, Ai was busy calling up security and Camus let Nami stop holding the guy and pushed the man to the wall.

"Leave the lady alone, the cops are coming to get you three out of here and never to step into this hotel ever again." Camus's deep voice felt like it went inside the man's soul and they see the security come and take the men away. Nami crossed her arm and Camus felt her back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bunch of idiots I just ran into."

Ranmaru pats Nami's head.

"You are one strong lady to defend yourself." Ranmaru adds in.

Nami just smiled at the fact these men tried to do all they can to keep her safe. The next day it was finally time for the event and Nami was literally going crazy everywhere in Camus's hotel. She was trying to find certain stuff for Camus's outfit and all Camus was doing was sit near the window, quietly sipping his tea. Reiji, Ranmaru and Ai were just being lazy around the room. Nami was the last one to wake up and no one didn't bother to get her up early. She finally got some accessories for Camus and started putting it on him. Camus watched as she fixed his tie and everything and looked at her face. He instantly put a hand on her chin and Nami stopped. Reiji noticed that and broke their touchy feel moment.

"Heyyyyyyy now, get ready Camus." Reiji told to him and Camus rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was going to try anything. Reiji was a complete cockblocker. Everyone finally got ready and they headed out backstage. Camus was practicing for a bit with the song while Nami had sat somewhere and was thinking for a bit. Reiji, Ai and Ranmaru had looked out and saw a lot of people waiting for his next song. Ai noticed something wrong with Nami since something in him was senses something unusual. Reiji noticed Ai looking at Nami and asked.

"Nami doesn't seem like she is okay over there?" Reiji said

"Actually, she doesn't look too well."

Camus was about to head up on stage but the concerns for Nami bugged him. He watched as Nami finally walked up to them and gave a thumbs up to Camus. Her eyes were a bit red and she looked pale. What was wrong with Nami just now? Camus took a breath and headed out on stage. Nami leaned on a wall and started to feel her chest.

"Crap. I forgot to bring one of those pills." Nami was looking all over her bag and then the song finally starts. She had to hold out on watching how well Camus does on stage. Reiji, Ranmaru and Ai watched the performance Camus was giving to the crowd.

 _ **~Fuyu no owari o shirazu ni ikite kita~**_

 _"I've lived without knowing winter's end"_

 _ **~kokoro o tokasu haru no sora~**_

 _"The spring sky thawing at my heart"_

The stage started to sparkle and bright lights shined on Camus. Nami noticed the audience were also singing along with the song and this made her heart a bit calm. She watched as Camus sang and the different thing about how he sung it was that he was smiling.

 _ **~dochira ga kakute shimatte mo kanadeau koto wa deki wa shinai~**_

 _"No matter what we've gone with, we cannot play it correctly"_

 _ **~Koncheruto no hibiki ni wa shinjiau hato ga hitsuyou (Believe me..)**_

 _"Trusting one another is essential to make this concerto ring out(Believe me…)_

Nami clenched at her chest once again and started to kneel on her knees and try to catch her composure. She still kept her eyes open to watch the last bits of Camus's song. Ai had turned around sense Nami on her knees and went to her quickly. Reiji had followed soon after. Ranmaru looked at Nami as well. They didn't know what was wrong with her.

 _ **~(love me) A never ending love story~**_

 _"(love me) A never-ending love story"_

 _ **~umareyuku We Dream~**_

 _"Born as we dream"_

 _ **~(Hold me) kagayake orora no youni~**_

 _"(hold me) Like a shinging aurora"_

 _("Aurora" by Camus, Maeno Tomoaki)_

After the ending of his song, the crowd cheered and confetti spread everywhere. Nami heard all the fangirls screaming in joy when Camus ended with an "I love you". Nami smiled that she made another success and then her vision started to blur. She was reaching her hand out for a bit and then she noticed Camus running towards Nami and held her in his arms. Nami didn't close her eyes yet and she noticed Starish and Nanami coming backstage and they noticed her being held on the ground.

"Is she alright?!" Nanami ran towards Nami and held out her hand towards Nami's forehead.

Ai looked in her bag and took out pills that Nami used. Nami was already unconscious before she was able to speak again. Ai walked up to Reiji and showed him the pill bottle. Reiji read the pill bottle wrote for "Nami Kisaragi" and this shocked him. Nami had the same last name as Aine.

"Kisaragi?" Reiji questioned in silence and Ai just looked at him. Ai started to speak to the others.

"We need to bring her to a hospital right now, her body is feeling weak."

"Yeah." Everyone agree's to what Ai told them and everything from there ended for that day.

Silence had taken over Nami's mind and she felt like she was floating in air. When she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful night sky above her and felt like she was stepping on water. She was at the beach and her hair flew through the wind. She saw someone familiar in front of her and touched that person's hand.

"Aine…you are awake. What are you doing out here, you should be home."  
Aine turned to look at her and pat her on the head.

"Not until you finish what you need to do Nami. I can't be there with you until you learn how to be the person you should have been a long time ago."

Nami was confused and then she gave her brother a pout face.

"But I want you near me and watch me do all these new things I have encountered."

Aine shook his head.

"It's still not enough. I want my sister to know something more than accomplishments. "

He points to her chest where he heart is and Nami looked down. She looked up and Aine but she couldn't hear what he had to say to her and everything from there ended and she woke up. Nami had looked around the room and noticed she was in the hospital.

"How did I get here?" Nami says and then she see's the door open. Reiji came in, taking off his hat and sat next to her on an empty chair. Nami looked at him and Reiji tried to reach out to her hand but he stopped. Nami was confused at his slow actions but just looked at him.

"You feeling okay?" Reiji asked her.

"Yeah. I must have had another faint attack." Nami looks away. She couldn't believe it happened during the end of Camus's performance, not to mention right in front of everyone. Was she working too hard now? Reiji looked at her seriously and pull out the pill bottle.

"I never got to know your last name, Nami. You never told anyone. So…"

Nami went wide eyed and looked at Reiji. Reiji had the most serious face she has never seen before and that worried her.

"Are you related to Aine?"

Nami went quiet and the whole room stayed silent for a good few minutes. Reiji continued to look at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"I've been looking for him everywhere, and he hasn't contacted me sense. He had a sister that he wanted me to meet, and now I'm wondering if that's you?"

Nami remembered when Aine had told her Aine had a best friend that he would want her to meet and that person in front of her was that man. She wasn't expecting to see someone that she was going to work with until the end which is her actual brother's best friend. She clenched her hands on the bed sheet. She didn't want to tell anyone about Aine's wherabouts and she looked to her hands and not look at Reiji.

"Yes. That is my brother. But….I don't know where he is. I'm sorry."  
Reiji backed away for a bit and felt through his brown layered hair and to his face. He leaned his head on the side of the bed and Nami looked at him.

"I can't believe this…..I met his sister without him being here."  
Nami started to feel tears forming in her eyes but she shook it off and all they could hear was the sounds of the wind coming from the opened window.

End of chapter

 _ **We got some camus love going around but now that Reiji had found out about Nami, what will happen in the future for these two. Stay Tuned.**_


	6. HideMind

Her Quartet Night

Chapter 6: "HideMind"

Nami walked around different stores to look for some material for her next clothing she was going to work on. She had already finished two of the members solo songs for the group and she was down to two more. The last two were Ranmaru and Reiji. Unfortunately, Nami and Reiji haven't talked for a week, due to what happened during her stay at the hospital. It has been awkward between them that they didn't even bother to talk, if they needed to talk, it was only about work and then they would walk away from each other. She wasn't expecting it to hit the both of them hard when they both knew Aine. Aine was her brother and Aine was his best friend who he can't even see again when he is just in a coma at her uncle's place. Nami didn't want Reiji to worry about her brother so she had to lie that she didn't know where he was. She knew for a fact that it wasn't the best choice but she did say so herself that she can't let Aine's location to be known because then it would cause an uproar. Her mind was clouded and she literally bumped into someone and hurt her head.

"ow…" When she looked to the direction she bumped into, she see's Ranmaru holding his bass guitar case behind him. He gave her a scowl and Nami just stared at him. She made a small dent on his case by accident but he just shrugged it off.

"Sorry, Ranmaru." Nami apologized. Ranmaru gave out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, what brings you around the shops?" Ranmaru asked her.

"Well, going to work on some outfits for a friends cosplay event and send it to them once I'm done. Oh! I will also be attending a small performance today. Didn't expect you to be around the plaza. What brings you here?" Nami asked him.

Ranmaru looked away for a bit and then crossed his arm.

"I'm debating to give my bass away. I'm probably going to give up rock and just continue with Quartet Night the way I should be."

Those words made her curious and then she tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you need to quit something you already love? Wouldn't it be a waste to throw it away if you are just going to come back to it later in life?"

Nami was right about what she said and Ranmaru sort of agreed. He looked down to his shoes and had his moment of silence. He sat at a nearby bench and just placed his case down and Nami decides to sit next to him. He was usually quiet or yelling when he was around the group but when it came towards talking to Nami, there was a different vibe around him. This was their actual first conversation they had together since all the times Reiji and everyone else was in her face. Nami went to grab something out of her bag and pulled out her phone. Ranmaru just watched her and stared at her. He never really got close to a woman before, besides his fans but he wasn't this close to someone like this. He was noticing how pretty she was and he looked away fast when she looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Nami asked while still looking at her phone, she noticed Ranmaru giving her an interesting stare so she tried to tease him a little bit without even laughing. She was good at acting out stuff so this time she stopped looking at her phone and moves in closer to Ranmaru. Ranmaru was backing away little by little and Nami finally stopped.

"Are you not used to being close to a woman? Just be glad I didn't try to do something else. Especially out in public."

Ranmaru went red and then he started to yell.

"WHO TOLD Y-YOU TO DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Ranmaru rubbed the back of his head after he yelled at her. Nami giggled a bit and then clenched at her chest. Ranmaru's hands went on her shoulders and he looked at her.

"Hey, don't pass out on me right now."

"Nah. I'll be fine." Nami stood up and tried to jog in place, Ranmaru stood next to her.

Nami was trying to be strong and active but Ranmaru was strong enough to sense what she feels. He pats her head.

"You need to take care of yourself more instead of working too hard. This is why you go through this, idiot." Ranmaru tells her and ruffles her head. Nami gave him a short glare and Ranmaru sticks his tongue out. Nami wrapped an arm around his and started to pull him out of the area.

"Wha—Hey-Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna let you take back those words you had just said earlier. Come join me, I need some company going to that performance anyways."

Nami brought him to a punk rock bar and paid their ticket to get in. Nami held onto Ranmaru a bit tighter and they entered inside. It was surrounded by a lot of people who were interested in rock and there was a band already playing. Ranmaru looked interested but then would think he was better at playing on stage. He watched as the members were in sync with their songs and was actually looking forward to watching the rest of the bands play. There were bands called Kyohso, Apple-Polisher, Reve-Parfait and Liar-S, just playing their songs for the crowd before some big event where the judges will choose who had a better song. Nami looked at the lead singer of Apple-Polisher and Kyohso and started to wave a hi in the air. Ranmaru looked at Nami who was smiling wide and looked at who she was saying her hello to. He crossed his arms but stayed by her side. What does those guys have that he doesn't? Well, the one from Apple-Polisher was a bit young. There were two girls that ran up to Nami all of a sudden and they instantly hugged her right away.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hey there!"

"NAMI! OMG! We didn't recognized you at first but Narumi kept saying he saw you in the crowd." A girl with brown hair with blue highlights hugged Nami pretty tightly while the other girl just ruffled Nami's hair. The other one had the same features as the one with blue highlights except she was more taller and she had purple hair.

"It's been awhile ms. Kisaragi, we haven't seen you around these areas since you stopped making outfits for us." The one with purple hair said and she looked at Ranmaru up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this handsome rock star? Is this your boyfriend?"

Nami went red in the face and raised her hands.

"No no. Kira! He is a member of Quartet Night and I'm the composer of his group."  
Both girls went "ohhh" and started to smile and wrapped their arms around Ranmaru's.

"Sorry Ranmaru, these twins are named Akari and Kira. They are pretty much a terrible bunch when it comes to rockstars."

"Get them off me please."

Nami slaps both Akari and Kira in the butt and they backed off. Nami grabs a hold of the two girls as if she was a man and after that started laughing. Ranmaru actually smiled at the way Nami's personality showed brightness while she had a serious story behind her. He thought about what Reiji said and about how Reiji knew her brother. He remembered that Reiji was still hurt at the fact he couldn't be there for his best friend and that he thinks it was his fault for not being around. Seeing Nami, triggers those memories and his reasons were understandable.

 _"Ranmaru, I'm going to stay away from Nami for a bit until it is my turn to work on my solo with her. If you bump into her, start working with her and make sure she has a smile on her face. I think it would be good for you to show her more happiness while you rock out somewhere."_

 _Ranmaru scratched the back of his head._

 _"I was planning to just sell my bass guitar and just continue work with Quartet Night."_

 _Reiji gave out a sigh and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed._

 _"That's not going to happen, Ran-Ran. You have a big heart in that tough ego of yours. I'm pretty sure with Nami, she won't let you give up on your rockstar ways. Alright. I'm heading off."_

 _Ranmaru watched as Reiji had left the building and just looked at his guitar case and picked it up to leave somewhere also._

"Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru blinked his eyes and he looked down at Nami who looked like she was curious to know what he was thinking about.

"Where did those two girls go?"

"Well, they went back stage to help out with Apple-Polisher, since they are next up to perform…Oh. I asked them if you can perform tonight."

"EH?!"

Nami raised up lyrics and it said it was from Nanami. Ranmaru looked at it for a bit and read over it. He would rather be singing what Nami was going to make but he had to wait on it. What was Nami trying to aim for? He kept the lyrics with him and Nami held his hand to bring him in the middle of the crowd. She took the lyrics away from him and put it in her bag. There was a guy in red hair who whispered into her ear and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks Yorito."

"No problem, my lady."

Nami gives a small kiss on his cheek and Ranmaru raised his eyebrow at that. Nami was sure a charmer when it comes to that point. Apple-Polisher was about to perform and one of the guitarist was already starting to play. The vocalist was already getting into the beat and he started to dance a bit. Ranmaru watched as the crowd around him started to dance and rock out to the interesting sound of the tune. The vocalist pointed at Nami and Ranmaru watched.

"I had to bring this song out just for her! I'm glad she came to visit. I want to say she had helped out composing this song. So, this is for you Nami. Let's dance!"

When the vocalist started to sing, something went through Ranmaru's heart like a bullet. The guy had style on the way he sung the song and it felt like something Ai would be interested in, due to their taste in music was the same. It was upbeat and strong, and the guys voice sounded well when he hit the high notes. He watched as the guitarist, basist and drummer were in full sync. This was rock in a sort of different way.

 __ **(GO LISTEN TO Dynamic chord's APPLE-POLISHER "Against the rules", if you are wondering what I'm talking about. And it's by Shouta Aoi xD)**

The vocalist had mention that Nami had made this song for them and Ranmaru looked to his side and see Nami dance to the music. Nami notices his stare and she grabbed both Ranmaru's hand and started to dance up against him. Ranmaru was watching the way she moved but she moved in a certain way she can hypnotize you. The music got louder and Ranmaru was already feeling the beat and he was now dancing with Nami. Rave lights started to go around and a lot more people started to dance to it.

"What is that guys name?"

"His name is Narumi, but everyone calls him NaL"

Ranmaru and Nami were in sync when they danced and the crowd was going wild at the way they moved. Ranmaru and Nami were having fun at the same time. Nami laughed at the way Ranmaru moved so she came in closer and held him by the waist. They both started to shake their hips in unison and people were literally screaming. After the song ended, Ranmaru and Nami were totally out of breath. They both started to laugh together and high fived each other. Narumi jumped down off the stage and gave a big hug to Nami. It was now Ranmaru's turn and Narumi had handed him the mic. At first Ranmaru was a bit nervous out of nowhere and Nami touched his hand and just nod.

"Sing to your hearts content, I'm showing that you can like any type of music as long as rock still lives within you. Plus, when I get to composing your song. You are going to have more fun."

Nami pushed him up and she climbed up on the stage as well.

"What are you doing, Nami? You shouldn't be on stage."

"You are really going to underestimate me like before again? Narumi! Hand me a guitar please."

Ranmaru see's her touch the guitar strings like a pro and started to play it.

"Sing for me, Ranmaru."  
Ranmaru just nods and then he starts to play. Nami winked at the group at the side.

"Let me show you a better show!"

They both started to play and more girls started to run up to the front of the stage and they started dancing. Nami played the guitar in sync with the way Ranmaru was playing and singing at the same time.

 _ **~Kako no jubaku chuuto hanpa na DIRTY BEATS~**_

 _The curse in the past, the unsatisfactory dirty bearts_

 _ **~CHANGE IT. CHANGE IT. Kusubutta GROOVE~**_

 _Change it. Change it. The smoldering groove_

 _ **~Kudaranee to haita serifu wa nazeka~**_

 _"Don't bullshit" was vomited as my dialogue_

 _ **~Munashisa dake nokoshita~**_

 _For some reasons, it only left me with emptiness_

Ranmaru and Nami stood next together and matching their dance and smiling together. The groups that performed before Ranmaru were completely amazed. The crowd was definitely going wild at Ranmaru's performance but having a girl stand by his side was the thing that brought a lot together. They were both so in sync that no one could lose their eyes on them. Even though Nami didn't sing she knew her guitar skills were completing this performance really well. Nami didn't want Ranmaru to lose this other side of himself even though she barely knew of him. They got along pretty well and easy.

 _ **~Mitsuketa ONLY ONE subete no kako wa~**_

 __ _I found my ONLY ONE, everything in the past_

 _ **~Seou koto de norikoerareruto~**_

 __ _Everything that burdened will be overcome_

 _ **~Sukutta no wa omae no ai~**_

 __ _Your love was the one who saved me_

 _("Only one" by Ranmaru Kurosaki/Tatsuhisa Suzuki, UtaPri Revolutions ep. 7)_

The night had ended and Ranmaru and Nami sat outside the bar. They both were having a beer and continued to laugh together. Nami leans her head on Ranmaru's shoulder and rests for a bit. Ranmaru rested his head on the wall as they sat together.

"That was too much fun. I haven't rocked out so hard like that before."  
"You still need to watch out for yourself. I never knew you can play guitar."

Nami hits him lightly on the head.

"You have seen the room in my house. I almost had every instrument in there; I can be easily knowledgeable to know each one. "

Nami started to give out a pout face and Ranmaru just smiles at her. They both looked into each other's eyes and looked away instantly, both blushing. They were silent for a good few minutes and then Ranmaru started to speak.

"I haven't told you what my thoughts are to why I wanted to quit trying to love Rock, have I?"

Nami shook her head and then she listens to Ranmaru speak.

"I was part of a rock group before I met with Quartet Night. I loved to play the bass and always thought that the group and I are able to achieve our goal just to reach the fame in rock music. But after all that, we had to go our separate ways and just broke the group apart. It's been stuck on my mind for so long and there is a part of me that thinks being in a group is hard to be in. I compared it to Quartet Night, and its one hell of difference."

Nami gave a look of concern and then she put a hand on his hand and held it in her grasp. Ranmaru's face turned red and then Nami held his hand towards her chest.

"You see this here. This is the heart that can continue to love something or someone. We use this heart to live on forward and not let anything stop us from doing what we love to do. You see..for a good example, I have a passion for cosplaying and being around a whole group of people who love cars, and I'm always there to be there for them. Here I am being a composer for a group I barely knew in a year and got along with you well. It may seem like it something I don't even like doing it but you know what, I have to live my life forward and be able to do many things, bringing along with me the passion I kept in my heart. You should do the same Ranmaru."

Ranmaru was wide eyed with her answer and was lost for words at what Nami had said to him. Nami just smiles and then she let go of Ranmaru's hand.

"I never really give good advice to people, but I think it would be best for you to follow that Ranmaru. Once I get your song written out, I want you to sing it with your hearts content because I am not seeing a member lose interest over something he still loves and tries to force himself to not being able to have it with him. I want you to keep it."

Nami stood up and stretch out her arms, when she did Ranmaru had hugged her from behind. She looked behind her and he spoke.

"Thank you, Nami."

Nami pats Ranmaru's head and they both start to leave to go home their separate ways. Nami didn't decide to go back to her house yet so she went to see her brother, Aine. Her uncle let her in and she quietly enters the room where Aine was left in. She held onto his hand and lays her head on the side of his bed. She felt his breathing and just listen to how slowly he was breathing in and out. Nami was remembering the few events that were happening and she see's Reiji in her vision. She thought about the moment they were at the hospital when she was hospitalized.

 _Everything was completely quiet between them and Nami see's Reiji stand up and faced his back at Nami._

 _"Nami….we can't be too close anymore."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Reiji didn't even look back at her. There were thoughts completely taking over his mind that he clenched his hand and suddenly punched the wall next to him. Nami was wide eyed at his reaction and started to speak._

 _"Are you mad at me?"_

 _"No…I'm not."_

 _"Then what is your problem? Why can't we be able to talk like normal like we used to?! Just because you suddenly found out about Aine being my brother, your whole personality changes. Are you insane in that little brain of yours?"_

 _"Quiet Nami."_

 _"No! I will not be quiet."_

 _Reiji comes closer to Nami and pulls on the hospital shirt she wore. Both of their eyes glared at each other and then Nami decides to speak up._

 _"Just because my brother went missing and to suddenly realize I'm his damn sister. I didn't expect such a man from Quartet Night to look like a coward in front me. Or should I say you did something to make Aine go away?"_

 _Reiji went wide eyed and he let go. Nami continued to glare at him and clenched her hands._

 _"I'm still trying to find out why he had to be like that. I feel as if it was my fault but since you know about him and thinking that whatever you did was so sad, it could have been both of our faults."_

 _Reiji and Nami stayed in silence and Reiji just walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

Nami woke up from her thinking by a hand on her shoulder, and she see's her uncle in front of her.

"You look really exhausted. You should go home and get some sleep. You must be busy with the next song. Plus, you should take a day off on your own special day."

"Thanks for your concerns uncle. Take good care of him. I'll come visit him again."

Nami walked out and headed home right after. She wasn't expecting herself to think about Reiji this whole time and when she looked at her phone she had realized his birthday was tomorrow. It was now July 13th and from what her uncle had mention, she almost forgot about her own birthday which was coming up. The next day, Ranmaru and Nami had practiced Ranmaru's next song together and worked things out. Ranmaru noticed something off about Nami for the day and he pulled the pencil out of her hand. Nami just blinked at him and gave him a look.

"Give me back my pen, I'm not even done composing the last bits of it."

"You are spacing out, though."

Nami clears her throat and forces to take the pen away from Ranmaru and starts finishing the last part to his song. When Nami gave him the paper, he figured out this song was mostly talking about a friend. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He started to hum. Nami walked over to her drums and listen to Ranmaru hum the song out. She started to play the rhythm of it on the drums and Ranmaru instantly opened his eyes and walks over to Nami, hugging her from behind.

"I'll sing this. Hopefully this can get your mind off a lot of things. Let's rock this song out."  
All Nami did was nod and puts the drum sticks down and just lightly pushes Ranmaru for being so close to her. Reiji who entered Nami's house saw the two being pretty close to each other and tilt his fedora hat downwards. Once he was about to walk away, Ai got his shirt while Camus blocked his path.

"You are not going anywhere, Reiji.  
"We have an event to head to, and Ranmaru is ready."

Nami and Reiji's eyes met. Nami didn't want to think about the small argument they had and just rolled her eyes. Today was Reiji's birthday and right now didn't seem like a good time to work things out. She looked at her watch and picked up the stuff and grabbed a hold of Ranmaru's wrist.

"We have to get going! It's almost time. We will see you guys at that club event. So, meet us there."

Nami and Ranmaru rushed to the club event, while they met up with the bands members that Ranmaru had made friends with. They all started patting his back and Nami grabbed him by the shoulder and nods her head. That was the sign that she wanted to see him sing the song she had made him. He gives his smile to everyone and heads up stage. At first, Ranmaru felt like this song was a bit sad but at the same time this was telling how much feelings Nami had within herself. When he thought about Reiji, it felt like both Reiji and Nami are going through the same emotions as of right now and seeing how the both of them just eyed each other, he wanted their relationship to actually go back to normal. Quartet Night was starting to feel a bit quiet since Reiji hasn't been his hyper idiotic self lately. Ranmaru takes the mic and looks at the crowd. He was up on stage alone but when he turns around. Nami had brought in his old crewmates from his old band and he was wide eyed. What was the meaning of this? Nami came out as well with a guitar. Ranmaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Nami started to play the tune and the others had followed. This song had a different approach. It was was more English than in Japanese and Nami was showing Ranmaru how to mix in different language if you are able to rock out on stage just in case Ranmaru would like to perform in other countries. He started to sing and he spots Ai, Camus and Reiji in front of the stage while the crowd had continued cheer.

 _ **Run away~**_

 _ **Hide Mind~**_

 _ **Replace~**_

 _ **Hide Mind~**_

 _ **With evny and betrayal**_

 _ **I might have hurt someone ~**_

 _ **I don't even care~**_

 _ **Neither does someone~**_

 _ **Do you know how hard it is to know each other~**_

 _ **I can't say~**_

 __When Reiji had listen to Ranmaru actually having a much more toned down voice, he looked up at Nami this time who kept her eyes on Reiji. There was a connection vibe coming from both Reiji and Nami. Nami was trying to bring a point out to him so he wouldn't worry about Aine. Sure, they have had a fight over Aine but they are partners, they work together and they shouldn't be making things difficult, especially for the both of them

 _ **Hey friend, how you doing?**_

 _ **Hey friend, can you see me now?**_

 _ **Hey friend, I wanna talk, just talk with you?**_

 __"Nami…" Reiji calls out, and then he looks down to his feet and all of a sudden the band, Nami and Ranmaru get the crowd going when the song had more sound and it was loud. This time he rocked out a lot more this time. His voice was loud enough to break windows. When it came like this, Reiji knew he could see the real Ranmaru. This was the Ran-Ran he wanted to keep in Quartet Night. Ranmaru's voice had taken over the place.

 _Hear my voice_

 _Take it to you_

 _I'm about to say_

 _That I will change!_

 _ **Sekai wa mitsumete ita~**_

 _The world is watching us_

 _ **Nani mo atae wa sezu~**_

 _Without handing anything out_

Ranmaru was already sweating and he wasn't at the end of the song yet. Nami was also getting hot over the lights rays shining on them but she had to continue doing what she doing.

 **REMIND NOT HIDE YOUR MIND!**

 **("HideMind" by Tatsuhisa Suzuki)**

Once the performance had ended, a lot of people were crowding all over the place around Ranmaru and Nami walked out of the scene. She didn't want to be part of the talk or even be around at the moment, thanks to her being the guitar woman on stage. Ranmaru was actually smiling towards his fans. Nami entered the dressing up room and took something out of the fridge. It was a little box and she walked out immediately just to find someone. She walked outside and found him.

"Reiji!"  
Reiji had turned around and he see's Nami running up to him, with her hands behind her back. She finally got a hold of her breath and then fixed up her bangs. She suddenly puts both of her hands out in front of her holding a box. Reiji gave a weird look to her and then he opened the box while it was still in her hand. There was a small cake that was inside that said happy birthday. Today was July 13th and he didn't realize how the time flew by so fast, especially forgetting his own birthday. He was so busy with his own work and his own negativities and out of all people that he had told not to talk to was the one who actually went up to him and gave him something on his special day. It may have been little thought but this tugged his heart strings. He put the cake down and hugged Nami instantly. It was a good thing no one was around to see himself embrace him.

"Happy Birthday, Reiji…I'm sorry about the other day."  
"No no no…it's my fault…it's my fault."

They both held too much emotion for just one person in their brain and they almost would have hurt each other. Reiji raised Nami's face towards his and he saw tears in her eyes. Nami could see it in him as well. He got closer and his hand had brought her body towards his and he kissed her on the spot. Nami was wide eyed and she pushed him away immediately.

"WAIT! What…R..Rei..Reiji…"

"Ahh…uh….I…"

Nami's heart felt like it was pounding for a while and she felt through her hair and she walked away from Reiji. That was unexpected. Reiji his his head and went next to the wall, putting his forehead on it, telling himself he was an idiot for doing that. Ai, Camus and Ranmaru come by and surround Reiji.

"Wow. You suck balls, Reiji. Is hat how you confess to the woman?"

"He didn't even do it with pure elegance and now she just ran off." Camus added in.

Ai looked at all three of them and felt his chest. He was learning about their language. He started to look at the direction where Nami had taken and just detected that she was at a lost for what Reiji was about to start doing. Ai was trying to find her destination but he taps Reiji's shoulder to go find her.

End Chapter 7 coming soon


	7. The Change

Her Quartet Night

"The Change."

After Reiji had been pushed by Ai, he decided to chase after Nami. There was this feeling inside his gut that he needed to talk to her again, that he needed to be there for her, and to be someone who would understand her situation for not having her brother around in her life, especially for his own. After he had kissed her suddenly, Nami walked away from him without a word said. He didn't understand why she would just leave like that. He got into his car and drove off. He looked at himself in the mirror, while having his elbow rest on the side of the door, with his fingers near his lips. He kept thinking and thinking about Aine and Nami at the same time. He kept thinking about how Aine was the one who wanted the two to meet, and at this moment they met without Aine being there. What was Aine's purpose for them to meet in the first place? He pulled on the hand break, and his car speed up while he drove. He found Nami's FRS parked somewhere, where they can look out towards a bridge across the ocean. Reiji noticed her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head buried in them. Her cyan hair flew through the wind and Reiji took off his fedora and placed it on the passenger seat. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to her where she sat.

"Nami."

He called out to her but Nami slowly looked up and then looked straight out to the sea. The stars above, shine across the sky and glittered through the ocean. She see car lights driving through the bridge. Nami ignored Reiji for a bit and then sighed. She patted the bench she sat on and Reiji took the initiative to sit next to her but not to close, so it wouldn't be awkward. It was silent for a few minutes and then Nami started to speak.

"Why did you follow me, Reiji?"

She said it with easiness but didn't tell Reiji with any eye contact. Reiji placed both hands on the bench and lean back, stretching out his legs in front of him.

"Do you think Aine would like me to just leave you run off and not keep my eyes on you?"

Nami made a pout face and slightly pushed Reiji. Reiji giggled a bit and then looked at Nami. Nami was starting to tear a bit and Reiji got a hold of her shoulder.

"Hey...Nami, you don't have to cry." 

"I..I know. I just felt like I needed to."

Reiji was concerned with how she felt. It was definitely a bad idea for him to kiss her like that. It was probably making her feel uncomfortable and confused at the same time. Reiji started to take off his jacket and puts it around Nami.

"It's cold out right now. At least let me keep you warm."

Nami looked at him this time, wiping away her own tears and just looked at his expression on his face. Reiji caught a glimpse of how she looked. Nami looked away a bit and then back at Reiji.

"Do you ever wonder, why Aine wanted us to meet before he left?"

Reiji raised his eyebrows over Nami's question. Nami didn't know what she was saying at this point. She obviously knew that she was keeping her brother away from Reiji in the first place. Reiji had found out about each other and yet she hasn't told him the truth that she knows where he was located. She clenched her hand, next to her chest. Reiji just sighs and then looks out to the sea.

"I do. Aine had some sort of purpose for us to meet. But here we are now, in front of each other. Being in the same group, and that you became our composer out of nowhere. It's not bad. It's probably some sort of fate we had to meet."

Nami and Reiji became quiet once again and they both looked out to the sea. Nami covered her head with her hands and Reiji just pets her head.

"Oh come on! Did that kiss really scare you?! It didn't mean anything"

"You are such a punk! Why did you do that in the first place?! You should know you are sending a roller coaster of emotions into my brain right now!"

Reiji pinches both of her cheeks and Nami did the same to him. They start to laugh together and they smiled. Nami and Reiji looked away from each other suddenly and Nami crossed her arms.

"Let's just forget that awkward kiss ever happened, alright? Especially after our argument with each other was uncalled for."

"Mmhm, sure. You probably haven't kissed a man before."

Nami's face turned bright red and she threw Reiji's jacket at him for being such a tease. Reiji continued to laugh and block all her hits. Nami can feel her heart race so much after what Reiji had said. It was actually true that she has not been kissed before in her life because she believed in staying single for the rest of her life. It wasn't like she was going to love someone right away, and Reiji totally killed the moment of her first kiss by taking it. Was he like this to other girls out there, with his romantic moves? She continued to hit him and Reiji stood up right away and started to run around the beach while Nami literally chased after him. She found seashells on and started throwing it at him and it was hurting his bare arms.

"Hey! Don't throw that at me!"

"I don't give a damn! Give me back my first kiss you dumbass!"

Reiji sticked his tongue out and then he noticed three people staring at them. Nami looked at the direction Reiji was looking at and noticed it was Ai, Camus and Ranmaru standing still, watching the two be idiots. Both Reiji and Nami stopped what they were doing and the wind blew at them slowly. Things were quiet and Nami stared at the rest of the Quartet Night members. She has come this far to taking care of a group of men who had different personalities and different stories in their hearts to make songs for them. The big event was coming near but it was time to finally make Reiji's solo next. She looked at Reiji who also looked at her, knowing what her expression was telling him. Ai walks up to Nami and hits her on the top of her head.

"Something is definitely wrong with you. I think you need more rest. You are always trying to take everything on your own." Ai glares at Nami and Nami hits him in the back, knowing her hand started to hurt a bit because this jerk was a robot. Camus and Ranmaru followed and Camus crossed his arms.

"It is almost that time for Quartet Night to perform one of your written songs, Nami. You need to take your job seriously."

Nami rolled her eyes and Ranmaru slaps her in the back and then ruffles her hair.

"Anyways, you will rock out with us no matter what happens. You can leave after everything is done but we will miss you, Nami."

Nami's smile turned into a frown. She just remembered all the times she had spoke that she would leave right after she succeeds on their success with all their songs. She felt her chest this time and thought about the short memories with them all. She didn't think she would be close to Quartet Night so easily, and making friends with idols was a definite turn of events. She back away for a bit and then bowed her head. Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru and Camus were wide eyed at her stance.

"I've changed my mind on what I said about leaving. There is no way I can leave you guys alone. I want to make a change. It may sound very selfish but…"

She raised her head up and put her hand in front of her.

"You are my Quartet Night, and I am responsible for this group. I want you all to accept me as the composer who will stay with you forever."

Quartet Night all looked at each other and smiled and all of them put their hands together.

"FOR QUARTET NIGHT!"

They all raised their hands up in the air and started yelling in the beach together. A shooting star had shoot across the skies, to make their wish come true…

~A few days later~

During a meeting Nami got a text message from Saotome out of nowhere, while she was watching Quartet Night practice on a new choreography they were trying to work on. Ai noticed Nami's eyebrows furrow at her phone. He went up to her and stole her phone away from her.

"Hey! Give that back."

"You seem troubled." 

"Ugh...I wasn't even finished reading it." 

She took the phone away from Ai and she continued to read the message and her eyes went wide open.

"Huh? Why would I have to do that?"

She hurriedly put her phone in her pocket and ran out of the practice room. Reiji watches her leave and follows her.

"Hey where are you headed?!"

Nami holds her bag tightly and just bows.

"I'll be right back! I need to go see Saotome for something. It is very urgent!"

Nami started her car and drove off. Quartet Night watched as she left and all looked at each other.

During the drive there, she was trying to call Saotome when she should be focusing on the road. She needed to speak to him and ask him what this was about. Why did he think of that idea out of all days? She was supposed to work on Reiji's solo song and not someone else's. She finally got to the agency and parked her car. Nami ran inside and she waved her hello's to the STARISH members and then paused to look at one of the members. Nanami had a curious look as to why Nami looked a bit irritated. Nami shook her head and then started walking off to Saotome's office, barging in there without knocking. Saotome twirls in his chair and stands on his desk, crossing his arms.

"What brings you here, miss Kisaragi?"

"You know what I'm here for you idiot of a man! What's the meaning of this?!"

She pressed the email on her phone that she got from him today and put it right at his face.

"WHO SAID I HAVE TO WRITE A SONG FOR A STARISH MEMBER?! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS?!"

Saotome started to laugh and then twirls on his desk and then he suddenly gave out a pose.

"It's a test to see if you can actually work with another group if someone needs help. Usually composers can work on songs for different idols."

Nami crossed her arms and glared completely at Saotome.

"I'm part of Quartet Night and I have a solo to finish for one of the last members. Do you think I have time to work on someone from STARISH? Nanami is their main composer, why don't you ask her to-"

"Do you want to be fired from being a composer, Nami? I have the duty to do that and take you out of the idol world, and make you a failure to your Kisaragi family line." 

Nami was wide eyed at his words and went up to him, holding up his collar.

"That isn't your choice, sir. Plus, I have a lot of work to be done before I even think about leaving." 

Nami and Saotome gave each other a competitive look, and he clapped his hands and the doors opened. Nami turned around suddenly and she see's a man with dark blue-ish hair and was well dressed. Nami noticed this was one of Reiji's kouhai's he was taking care of. The man came closer and then bowed with respect. This made Nami raise her eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kisaragi. My name is Tokiya Ichinose. I am one of the members from STARISH."

"No need for formalities, I just don't understand why this fat guy wants me to work on your song." 

"Fat guy?"

She points at Saotome and Saotome starts rolling on the floor.

"YOU ARE RUDE!"

"NO ONE CARES." 

Tokiya didn't realized Nami's attitude was rough in the inside. When he first saw her when she stepped in to the agency she looked like some beautiful girl walking by with well manners and was raised in a good environment. For him to see a real self of her was something that scared Tokiya a bit. Nami crossed her arms and then looked around Tokiya. From top to bottom. He was pretty attractive and she knew how younger he was from her. She then noticed the other STARISH members near the door, including their composer, watching the scene. Nami raised her hand to her head and rubbed it.

"I guess I have no choice but to teach this kouhai something, huh?" 

Saotome's feelings were back to normal and he jumped with an evil laughter.

"YES! MISS KISARAGI! YOU ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS TO WORK ON HIS SOLO SONG, AND IF YOU PASS THIS CHALLENGE, YOU CAN GO BACK TO WORKING ON MR. KOTOBUKI'S SOLO, AND BE WITH QUARTET NIGHT ONCE AGAIN. BUT.."

Nami looked at him seriously and Saotome stepped in front of her.

"You will perform with him on stage, with a little bit of dancing here and there. It needs to have all the sassy-ness and a pinch of sexy-ness in it! It needs to give the crowd a hit in the heart and for you to also perform with him, you will be his model lady, who wears your little fancy cosplays with him."

Nami backed away quickly and then trips over something and falls down.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Nami looked terrified.

"She used to cosplay? What is cosplay?" Cecil said out loud and Syo and Natsuki covered his mouth. Ren put strands of hair back and pulled out a magazine from behind him and flipped through the pages. He showed all of them an old photo of Nami posing with cars and costumes that she had made to entertain the crowds in japan.

"Here is the proof. She looked pretty sexy in these magazines. I can't wait to see what she does for Tokiya."

Nami got up quickly and ran towards Ren, grabbing the magazine and whacking him in the head.

"This was my past job! I only make costumes for people and help fix cars up. I've retired from that world for now." 

"Sure. Inside your head you still would love to do it." 

Nami whacks him again and then Tokiya grabs a hold of her shoulder.

"For this one time, Nami. It would be a pleasure to work with you."

Tokiya bows down to her again and Nami just gave out a sigh. She looked at her clock on her watch and then took out her phone to write some plans out on her notes.

"At 5pm tonight, we will meet in the studio to work on your song. I barely know you but after Saotome gave me the most ridficuloud ideas, I have a song ready to be written down. So you better be prepared." 

Nami put her phone in her pocket and walks out the door, knowing she had already accepted a job that wasn't something she would like to be doing. Tokiya was impressed on how she knows what she will do and couldn't believe she would actually take on this job. Nami walked to her car and realized a green car was nearby. Reiji stepped out while Ai still stayed in the passenger seat. Camus sat in the back and Ranmaru was leaning on the trunk. Nami rubbed her head and knew she couldn't hide what her next job was so she decides to walk up to them. She placed her hand on the top of Reiji's car and stared at the members.

"I'm gonna have to postpone practice for two days."

Reiji grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Huh? But we are supposed to be working on my solo song." 

Nami brushed off his hands and crossed her arms.

"Well something came up, Reiji. Saotome wants me to do this one job. To be honest, I really didn't want to take it in but I can't lose you guys over one simple song writing." 

They all looked at her and then Ai stick his head out the window.

"Who are you writing a song for?"

"Tokiya Ichinose."

"EHHHH! You are writing something for one of my kouhai's and you can't work on my song because of him?!"

Nami closed her eyes and rubbed her head again with annoyance.

"What else can I do? This is a job Saotome asked of me, I can't refuse it. I am a composer after all. I may have my responsibilities for my own group only but Saotome is right about a composer being able to write songs for anyone."

They all looked at her quietly and Camus stepped out of the car.

"For Quartet Night's sake of keeping you as our composer only. You better get your job done so you can come back to us and work with us again."

Nami nodded at Camus's words and stepped into her car, rolling down the window to look at Quartet Night.

"I'm going to have Tokiya meet me here again, I rather work on his song soon instead of tomorrow. I'll see you guys later. I have errands to take care of."

She waved her hand and then drove off. She went over to one of her workshops that helped her with costumes and props, and she brought Echo and Aya along with her to help her out. Nami started to think about Tokiya, and about what type of singer he was. She even asked herself what type of sexy does the crowd want to see. Echo played around and brought out a whip, handcuffs and something really inappropriate in front of Nami and Nami slapped her in the back really hard. Nami started hanging out with the girls lately just to get help with getting a costume ready for both her and Tokiya. She had texted Tokiya's number from time to time to get his measurements, thanks to Reiji who had given her the number, it was easy for her to work something out. Now, it was time for his song and she met him at 5pm. She see's Tokiya outside, waiting for Nami's arrival. Nami had brought a bag with her and she instantly grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him along to the dance room. Once they got in there, Tokiya was bewildered at her actions and just watched her put stuff in place. Nami tied her hair up and some strands fells near her cheek. Tokiya gave a short gulp at on how she looked. Nami started stretch for a bit and then she turned to look at Tokiya.

"What? Getting turned on by my looks or something?"

Tokiya instantly waves his hands in front of him,

"NO! NO! You got it all wrong. Just didn't imagine Quartet Night's composer was this open."

Nami stopped stretching and rolled her eyes, not caring about what Tokiya had to say. She brought out a CD and put it in the radio. Tokiya tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"You made a song already?"

"Not exactly. I think this would actually fit for you. I fixed it up a bit before I even came here and met up with you. I think you can make some lyrics out of that. But first, we are going to learn some dance steps for it. Since yours truly has to perform with you."

"hmmm.."

Nami looked at Tokiya who was standing, thinking to himself. Was he always like this? This man was pretty proper and never really disrespected anyone. especially herself. Once she pressed the play button, the beat started to play. Tokiya looked at Nami who looked at herself in the mirror. She took a breather from time to time and when certain beats started to play, Nami was already making a choreography. Tokiya was completely amazed by her ability to start something fresh and make it look like it was practiced a long time ago. As he listened to the beats and watched as Nami moved in sync with the music she had made. He took out a notebook out of his bag and started writing some lyrics down. As Nami danced, she looked in the reflection and smiled at the fact Tokiya was writing something down while listening in on the song and watching her dance. Obviously, this song was meant for a couple dance so she hoped that this will entertain the crowd. This was like that time she played the guitar with Ranmaru and she had to make sure it had the same performance quality as that. Out of nowhere, Nami had a ightbulb pop out of her head and she started to smirk. She started walking to up to the focused Tokiya, who was literally writing some lyrics. She grabbed him by his collar and pushed him down on the floor. Her hands slid down his tie and then to his hands. Tokiya had dropped the book and pencil to the side and just looked at Nami.

"Hmmmmm….interesting."

"Hm?" 

"You seem like a man who has manners but inside you have dirty thoughts."

She see's Tokiya blushing right away and then Nami got off him. She grabbed the notebook and started to read half of the lyrics.

"Ahhh~ Good. This will definitely work." 

Nami grabbed a hold of Tokiya's hand and lead him to the dancefloor.

"Practice with me."

Tokiya noddd his head and then watched Nami's movement's closely.

"1,2,3,4….5,6,7,8… AGAIN!"

Nami was teaching him hard just like how she would teach Quartet Night. A flashback of Aine came to her head and she remembered the time he had taught her how to dance and making sure the best moves that she thought of would make the crowd want to learn how to dance like you. As she kept her eyes on Tokiya, he was definitely in sync with her. Just like how Ranmaru and Nami danced around the crowd. It felt similar but in a different way. Tokiya's placement with his hands on her waist, shaking to the beat at the same time. Every step was fully fulfilled with each beat that dropped. Once the song had ended they both fell to the floor, being back to back from each other. Nami lean her head behind his back.

"Wow…, I wasn't expecting an excellent job from Reiji's kouhai. You are definitely something."

"You are not bad yourself, Kisaragi-senpai."

"pfft. I don't deserve to be called senpai at this age."

Tokiya rubbed his head and Nami gigged. They both looked at each other for a moment and then

Nami gave out a sigh and then decided to lay on the floor, closing her eyes.

"So much work has been put on me ever since I became Quartet Night's Composer."

Tokiya didn't look at her while she spoke. He wondered why she brought that up all of a sudden but all he did was listen to him. Nami continued to speak.

"I mean, I don't have a big problem with it. Just that being in this business and working with idols made me change a whole lot. It kind of makes me want to think about how my brother would react if he saw me working so hard as a composer than the idol that my family and my brother would believe I would be because I was talented in dancing and all instruments. Self taught at that, with the help of my brother, Aine,"

Tokiya looked at her instantly, hearing about Aine.

"Aine is your brother? No wonder why you sort of have a familiar look to him."

Nami covered her mouth right away, forgetting to not always spill out she was the sister of the famous idol that everyone knew of. Tokiya tilted his head and then crossed his arms.

"I'm guessing you were trying to hide yourself that you were his sister. But it's easy to tell. You don't have to be all worried."

Nami stayed quiet and then put her knees to her chin, while wrapping her arms around her leg.

"My brother must have been really popular."

"He was a great man, from what I have heard. I actually looked up to him and his angelic voice."

When Tokiya mentioned an angelic voice, it also made her think about how Ai had that similar voice as him. Nami literally shook the thought off and then stood up to stretch. Once she did that, she turned to Tokiya, giving out her hand. Tokiya just goes along with it, grabbing onto her hand and then when Nami tried to pull him up, Tokiya got a hold of her and his hands were at her waist and their body was literally really close.

"Oh Nami~~~~ I brought you something to eat~~ From the best Kotobuki restaurant you will-"

Nami and Tokiya both looked at who was yelling and noticed Reiji's mouth went wide open. Reiji passed the food to Ranmaru to hold and then ran up to Tokiya, pushing him away from Nami and blocking Nami's path by hugging her.

"WHO SAYS YOU CAN GO ALL TOUCHY TOUCHY WITH OUR GIRL?!"

Nami pinched his ear and yelled into it.

"WHO SAYS I WAS ANYONE'S GIRL YOU!"

"OWWW!"

Nami let go of Reiji's ear and just smack him across the head for being a nuisance. Tokiya cleared his throat one what just happened but he knew that it wasn't anything, he just grabbed her. As long as it wasn't his senpai's round boobs than everything is okay. He thought for a moment when he watched Reiji and Nami interact. He could of sworn that they could have been a couple if they wanted to. Reiji noticed Tokiya staring and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from Nami.

"Let's go eat some good food!"

"I didn't ask you to drag me, Kotobuki-senpai." 

Nami rolled her eyes and then looked at Camus, Ranmaru and Ai who just continued to look at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" 

Camus looked away.

"You are one promiscuous woman."

Nami raised an eyebrow.

Ranmaru walked over to Nami and put an arm around her, flicking her by the nose.

"You have charms that could either make a man go weak in the knees."

Ai's expression didn't look interested in this but he still spoke anyways.

"Nami has a way with both men and woman. It's a bit out of hand. You should calm that down." 

"Who cares. It's not like I'm going to like literally make it a serious thing to someone, without messing with their feelings."

Once she said that, the three of them all got quiet and looked away. From that, Nami was confused.

Two days finally passed, and it was time for Tokiya and Nami to perform the song Nami had written for him. Nami was in the dressing room and she put a black wig on, her outfit consist of a uniform style, with a hat. She put on purple eye contacts and did her own make up. She looked behind her where Tokiya was also putting the same similar outfit but was more like a suit,while hers was in a skirt. Tokiya put on his gloves and tied his tie and Nami turned around to look at the mirror again to finish up the make up she put on her. Tokiya finally was done getting ready and he walked over to Nami who was having trouble with tying a ribbon on her waist and he helped her. They both looked at each other and high five each other.

"Are you ready?" 

"Let's do it." 

Nami nodded at his answer and they both started to walk out on stage. Quartet Night and STARISH were backstage and they all both yelled out to Nami and Tokiya to do a good job. Reiji looked like a whiny baby, seeing Nami all cozy up to Tokiya. Tokiya facepalm himself when Nami was playing around. Tokiya started to talk onto his microphone, and telling all fans words of motivation and what he will show for his performance. Nami stood on a platform to get into position while Tokiya was already walking on stage. The music started to play and Tokiya started to dance while the back up dancers were behind him. Nami was snapping her fingers, hearing every beat she had made to make this possible. She didn't think an old beat was something she would use for someone other than Tokiya.

 _**(What's this)**_

 _ **~Kamen goshi no JASUTISU**_

 _**risouron de busou no FEISU**_

 _~ Is a face armed with ideals~_

 _**(What's this?)**_

 _ **Mr perfect? No, no warawasemasu~**_

 _Mr perfect? NO, No! Don't make me laugh_

 _**(What's this?)**_

 _ **Kagami goshi no suhara kizu hitotsu nai yuutousei~**_

 _The body on the other side of the mirror of a honor student without a single scar_

 _(What's this? X3)_

 _**Toki ni wa kakan ni semetai~**_

 _At times, I want to attack that resolve_

Once the back up dancers had went off stage, Nami comes in with sparks flying and Tokiya turns to her, leaving out a hand while she shake her hips coming towards him. The fans were literally screaming at the way Tokiya sang and dance in a complete sync with Nami. No one could recognize how Nami looked in the look she put on herself. They danced and added in a somewhat "cha cha" dance move in between, which they didn't even practice on at all. Tokiya and Nami were dancing with smiles in her face. Nami unzipped the uniform jacket and throwing across the stage and made Tokiya come closer to her, his hand on her thigh to her waist and almost to her chest on the way they moved and this had shocked Tokiya. Some of the moves that Nami was pulling wasn't from the practice at all. He remembered the rest of the routine they had down but Nami had added a bit more. He noticed that the crowd was definitely going wild at the way they did their couple performance. Nami definitely had talent in her to make the crowd this crazed over it.

 **_~Sexy, Sexy, Want to do it~_**

 _ **~Kinjirareta ganbou~**_

 _The desires I could surpress_

 _ **Cool tte MASUKU o Take Off x2~**_

 _That "cool" mask, take it off, Take it off_

 _**Sexy, Sexy, Want to do it**_

 _**rashiku nakya DAME desu ka?**_

 _Is it impossible to be myself?_

Nami really liked the way the song turned out to be and she was enjoying the time to perform with a singer like Tokiya. It had a different feel to the way she was with Quartet Night. She noticed how STARISH had a more brighter feel towards their music for like younger listeners and with Quartet Night had mostly the attention of the more older crowd. She was actually okay with it and was understanding the power of music. Tokiya grabbed her hand and their bodies were a bit more closer, and this had made Nami blushed instantly when Tokiya did the same exact move she pulled on him during practive. He held onto her top, grabbing her closer and his face looked really seductive, almost at the point of kissing her. He sang the song and went closer to her ear. The girls were fangirling while Tokiya seemed like he was putting his own moves into this performance. His eyes felt like poison and Nami felt like pushing his face away from hers but she knew they were performing. Nami thought in her head

"Please. Don't tell me you are trying to pull on some fanservice right now"

Nami was getting a little nervous.

 _Sugao no yume o misetai_

 _Wishing to be enchanted by an honest dream_

 _(I want it to change!)_

 _Kyoukasho doori janai LIVE_

 _A real life not conveyed in textbooks_

 _(I want it to change!)_

 _Honnou no mama no senritsu_

 _An instinctual melody_

 _(I want it to change!)_

 _Sakebi agete utaitai_

 _I want to sing and shout it out!_

 _(Sing it!)_

 _Kakumei no youna_

 _It's revolutionary_

 _(Sing it!)_

 _Ai no Sono mama ni_

 _This unchanging love_

 _(Sing it! 3x)_

 _Independence day!_

-Independence Day (Tokiya Ichinose, Mamoru Miyano)

Tokiya ended the song with a small kiss to Nami's cheek and bended on his knees and kissed her hand like he was a prince and everyone cheered so much. Nami went wide eyed and when she looked behind her where she can see people backstage, she can see Ranmaru and Camus holding down a crazy Reiji. Ai just looked away. Nami gave a wink towards Quartet Night and just stick her tongue out, jokingly. Once both Tokiya and Nami went back stage, STARISH went up to Tokiya and cheered him on and patting him on the back. Nami took off the wig she wore and let her hair feel free from it. She felt pretty tired. Quartet Night looked at her and all of them had their arms crossed and looked at her hard.

"What?" 

They didn't say anything and then she turned to Nanami and her STARISH members. They looked at each other with competitive looks on their face, but then Tokiya had walked up in front and bow down to Nami. Nami looked at Tokiya and tilted her head.

"Thank you for everything. It was a pleasure to work with you, Nami."

Quartet Night and Nami were wide eyed and Nami laughed a bit. She raised his head and held Tokiya by his chin and then kissed his cheek. Everyone was literally going "WHOA!" and Nami turned her back on STARISH.

"Only this one time I'm ever going to do that. You all have to do well enough to see if you can beat my Quartet Night. Because if not, we will be the ones to take that number one spot."

Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru and Camus smiled at her comment and all of them walked off to go their own direction. Nami gave out a big sigh and was super tired. Reiji wrapped an arm around Nami and patted her head.

"Our queen is now a sleepy-head. We shall take you home." 

"Thanks." 

Nami felt her chest a bit and Reiji paid a real close attention to her. He didn't want to keep his eyes away from Nami, knowing her condition. They all knew she couldn't work too hard but she continues to do so. All the work was finally finished and Nami slipped into her pajamas, finally having alone time and getting into her comfortable bed.

"Ahhhhhh~ It feels so good to be home for right now. My feet hurt. My body aches and I can just relax before another day to work." 

She was about to fall asleep suddenly but instead she heard a ring at her door. She raised her head up from the pillow and raised an eyebrow. She looked at the time and realized it was 1 am in the morning. Who could be visiting her at the time like this? She got up instantly and walked downstairs to go see who it was.

"Reiji, if it's you trying to play your stupid games again, I will not work on your song tomorrow!" Nami yelled out. She had her phone in her hand, just to prepare the cops if Reiji was about to do something stupid and thought it was would be a good idea to give him a punishment.

Once Nami opened the door, she opened her eyes and her heart was struck hard.

"Nami…..you are home."

Nami couldn't speak a word and her mind felt like collapsing. She was at the point of not breathing at the moment and when the person in front of her had closed the door behind them, that person locked it and instantly hugged Nami right away. Nami's body didn't react and she dropped her phone on the floor. Tears started to fall and she cried even harder. She hugged the person in front of her tightly.

"AINE!"

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Never

Her Quartet Night

Chapter 8 "Never..."

"Aine!"

Nami hugged him tightly and then let go of him, touching his face, both of his hands and was so shocked to see him in front of her. She pulled him into the living room, and they both sat on the couch. Nami still held onto both of his hands. They felt cold and she tried to hold them tighter. Her heart was beating so fast that this was confusing her so much. He woke up so suddenly. And why didn't their uncle call her? She got up instantly and went over to the kitchen. She started to splash water on her face and Aine hurriedly rushed over to her to calm down. Nami was trying to breathe and Aine was helping and all of sudden Nami pushed Aine away.

"Stop."

"Nami..."

"Do you know how much suffering I had to deal with while you ended up trying to kill yourself?! Do you know how much it hurts my heart that you went through something on your own? Putting yourself into a coma. Aine…..You are here in front of me, alive. How am I going to calm down?"

Tears was starting to fall completely and she dropped to the floor. Aine bended down towards her and hugged her again tightly and wasn't going to let go. He started to pet the back of her head and rubbed her back so she can calm down. Nami looked up to him and touched his face.

"How...how did you even wake up?"

"A voice."

"Huh?"

Nami gave Aine a confused look and her tears suddenly stopped easily. Was that a joke? Aine just gave her a smile and wipes her tears. He brought her up to stand and held her from behind her back to lead her back into her room. He looked around at the house and couldn't believe she actually managed to live on her own. He was impressed. Nami turned around suddenly and held his chest.

"Aine, are you really okay to be standing up so soon?"

Nami see's Aine rush to the other side of Nami's bed and puts the cover over him and pretends to be some puppy.

"Being next to you wouldn't hurt would it?"

Nami wasn't sure of joking around was a good idea and she just literally threw a pillow at Aine.

Aine suddenly felt his chest and rubbed.

"I'm sorry!"

"No. No. It's okay. It doesn't hurt too much. Maybe you are right, I just got up recently, too. So it's a bit uneasy for me to move around a lot."

He sat up on the bed and Nami sat right next to him. The siblings got closer together and Aine lay his head on her shoulder. Nami looks at him.

"I woke up scared, Nami. I woke up a week ago, not being able to walk right away and I was stuck laying there for so long, I even looked pale. Uncle took care of me well, at least."

"He should of called. I have to speak to him tomorrow. I don't care what you say, Aine. I'm going to speak to him for letting you go out easily. You should of stayed."

Aine closed his eyes and then forced Nami to lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around his sister and put his forehead on hers.

"At least I get to see my sister again, when she isn't busy."

Nami looked at him with all the concern in her heart. She kept remembering the time she wasn't there for him and that knowing how much she felt, over not being around him, hurt like hell. She was very busy during that time and was focusing on what was going on in her job than knowing about what went through her own brother's mind. A flash of Reiji's face popped into her brain. Now that Aine was awake and was in front of her, she remembered she had told him that he was no where in sight and that she still hasn't told him the truth. A dark hole in her chest was starting to form and she kept thinking about all the scenarios about what could happen. Would Reiji get mad at her? Would he freak out about it? Aine had poked her in the forehead and was telling her to go to sleep and Nami slightly kicked him in his leg and faced the other way. She clenched the pillow next to her, keeping her eyes staring at the closet mirror. Her mind went wild once again but this time over Reiji's actions. It took her awhile to fall asleep but suddenly it got to her and she closed her eyes. Aine kept one eye open and slowly got up a little bit. He heard the slow breathing coming out of her and slowly wrapped her in her silky blanket and got up from his bed. He slowly walked out of the room and went around the house to check everywhere. It's been awhile since he can walk around like normal and for sleeping for so long, he had to learn how to adjust back to being a life on earth. He looked through Nami's closet and cabinets. He saw some pills that were a bit unorganized and read through the prescriptions.

"Nami has been stressing out too much. She would overdose herself if she doesn't take these correctly. I don't even know he condition myself."

He organized the medicines and then closed the cabinet right after. He started walking downstairs and looking around some more. He was surprised that she didn't even have a maid around the house. She kept it so clean that it was hard to believe that her life was so busy and she was able to make the house kept tidy. Aine finally walked towards the one room he hasn't even walked into yet. It was labeled her music room so he wasn't sure how it would look like. He started to compare it to his home and how it was messy with a bunch of music notes and stuff Kei wrote from him. He thought about Reiji, Kei and Hibiki for a little bit and shook the thought off. It wasn't time to get back onto the spotlight just yet. Once he opened the door, everything was nicely placed in their area except for some notes that were on the floor, a pair of maracas, a guitar and the dj system looked like it was cleared. He walked over to the notes that were on the floor and picked it up.

"Nami wrote this?"

He looked it over and easily started humming how the music would be like.

"I wonder who she is writing these songs for? She never would become a composer so-"

Once he flipped through the pages and picture fell out in between and he picked it up and was wide eyed. He see's Nami giving an attitude towards four men. He doesn't know the other two but he noticed Reiji was in the picture. His hand reached up to his mouth and he covered it.

"Reiji and Nami met?"

He then looked over to the last person that looked just like him and that's when he dropped his hand to his side. There was a number on the side and Aine looked at the mirror and took a deep breath.

What did he see him that time? Who was the guy that looked like him? He read more papers and noticed they were a group called "Quartet Night". He never thought his own best friend would be singing with another group. At some point, Aine felt betrayed.

The Next Day

Nami was driving her car to the agency and was relaxing to the sound of classical music playing in her car. She was still a bit off from what had happened last night that she didn't know what to expect. She tried calling her uncle but her uncle wasn't answering her calls and that just made her a bit annoyed. Aine had told her that he will stay at her house until he is ready to go back to his own. He even mention that he won't be showing himself in public for awhile. It wasn't time yet. Things were getting a bit frustrating but she had to hold it off and try not to think so hard about. Today was day she had to work with Reiji and she was hoping she would have the right time to tell Reiji the truth. She kept one hand on the wheel and one at her chest because she felt scared. She finally arrived and got out of her car to see Reiji running to her with a big hug.

"Get off you doofus! I don't need to be embraced right now!"

"Aww come on! We are finally working together today! At least show some appreciation." 

"I don't feel like it! Especially not with you, Reiji"

Reiji finally let go and they both see Ranmaru, Camus and Ai come towards them. Camus stared at Nami seriously and Nami noticed his hard stare at her.

"What?"

"You look like something is on your mind again?"

"Huh? NO. Of course, not."

Nami took out her bag and wrapped her arm around Reiji and pulling her with him.

"LET'S GO MR. KOTOBUKI! We have a harsh job to do for the whole day, so you better treat me out later."

Reiji started to get excited out of nowhere and started hugging her again but Nami rolled her eyes, knowing it was just a saying so she can walk out of the questions that they may ask. Was her emotions being read easily? She wanted to give herself a facepalm because she's making herself readable. Camus was the type of man who can pierce his eyes towards what she feels so it didn't look good. She has only worked with them for only a couple months and she already knew how their personalities were. Aine had came back into her mind again and she started to look towards the ground, thinking about what if Quartet Night finds out about her brother one of these days, or what if one day Aine thinks about coming back to the spotlight. She raised both of her hands onto her head and felt like the world around her was spinning. She didn't seem focused one bit until Reiji shook her out of her thoughts and held both her hands. He was in front of her and she realized they stopped walking for a second and noticed Reiji holding her head.

"You alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Reiji asked politely. His expression was very concerned for her well being and she can feel that towards him. She just shook her head and tried to bring a big smile on.

"I'm okay. Thanks for your concern."

Reiji let go of her and they continued to get into the studio room to work on his song. Reiji and Nami were pretty quiet for the most part and Nami was trying to stay focused as much as possible without thinking of any of the situation that can come out anytime. She was stuck in the middle. She even put her phone on vibrate just in case Aine called. At the same time, she didn't even let Aine know she was going to be around Reiji. Well, of course not. She thinks Aine doesn't know about Quartet Night. She remembered seeing Aine sleeping next to her on the bed and once she got up she quickly went downstairs, locking the music room since all her stuff for Quartet Night was in there. Nami felt through her hair with frustration, thinking of what to do. She already knew this can't go on forever. She was a true liar at this point. Reiji gave out a huge sigh and then poked Nami's forehead.

"What is wrong with you? You are out of it today then before. Something is literally on your mind, Nami-chan."

Nami didn't listen for a few minutes and her eyes were still glued to the paper in front of her. Reiji's voice didn't get through to her head until Reiji sat next to her and slowly put his face towards hers and once she felt a small blow coming from Reiji's lips to her ear, she jumped up and fell off the chair.

"REIJI! SERIOUSLY COME ON! STOP!" She started to yell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP? YOU ARE LITERALLY NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WRITING ANYTHING DOWN AND ARE STUCK ON THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING!"

Nami felt her face and then put her head on the desk, sort of hitting her forehead lightly on it. Reiji patted her back.

"If you don't want to work on the song today, I can wait, Nami."

"No. I want to be able to work on this now, I won't have time to do it."

"Well, if you want to do that. You need to start focusing. Right about now, you aren't doing a good job as a composer."

Nami looked at Reiji this time.

"As a composer, you are supposed to be able to not let your emotions take over your work, and your needs. It get's in the way too much and you won't be able to focus on anything. What happens if you messed up? Who's taking the blame? You are, right? You need to clear your mind of whatever is in your head to be able to write the music you want to give to your singers you work for. Isn't that right?"

Nami looked away for a second and Reiji crossed his arms. He watched as Nami just ignored his words but in Nami's mind she knew she did listen to him. Every little advice everyone practically tells her, she listens and then does her own actions. She thought about how far she has gotten by working with Quartet Night. She had accomplished Ai's, Camus's and Ranmaru's song with a bunch of enjoyment. The man in front of her was the last one of all of them. Basically the leader of Quartet Night who tries his best to keep the group happy and giggly which always fails to of having all the other three men just bashing on him and calling him annoying. He was the oldest and he doesn't really act his age. Reiji was tapping a finger on the table and looking through his phone. She stared at his brown somewhat curled hair and noticed the vibe around him. He loved cars, he loved to drive around, he likes maracas, and he even thinks about the concerns of his friends and kouhai's, even including herself. He may look like the pure ladies gentlemen towards all his fans but in the inside he had something way deeper then the happy face he shows the crowd. Nami raised her head a little bit and touched the bottom of her chin. She stood up finally and grabbed a hold of Reiji's wrist and grabbed her bag. This surprised Reiji right away and he didn't understand. She dragged him out of the agency and out to the parking lot, and walked up to his car. Reiji's eyes blinked and he took out his keys and unlocked the car with a single beep that was made.

"Give me a ride?"

"EH?"

"Reiji, I want to ride in your car, and we can come back here right after. I want to see how your car feels."

"What about me?"

Nami punched him lightly on the shoulder and he laughed.

"Alrighty, my lady. Let's go!"

Reiji started up the car and they finally drove off. Nami sat there quietly and just listened to the tunes Reiji played in his car. His car drove smoothly but she noticed how slow it was.

"It's super slow."

"Awwwww don't say that! It is an old car but you don't have to say it so harshly."

Nami giggled a bit and looked outside the window.

"Are you getting hot?"

Nami looked at Reiji and Reiji leaned over to his side to open the window for her so she can feel the air from outside. It was comfortable. She realized how Reiji's skill in driving felt really compatible in the way she drives. She remembered the time she had raced a car and knew it was Reiji's. She definitely took it easy on him when they raced but she would ever thought Reiji's car was capable to try to race her car. She felt on the side of the door, to the dashboard and then to the chair she sat on. The car even smelled nice and everything in his car was super neat and clean. He took really good care of his car and it made he wonder why he doesn't think of buying a new one. Maybe he wasn't materialistic. Nami looks at Reiji this time who was focused on the road.

"Reiji, I want to know more about you. Besides you being my brother's best friend."

Reiji raised an eyebrow at her and then he took a deep breath.

"Does knowing a person from the inside, an important thing to you?"

"Not really? I want to see why all the women in the world fall for a guy like you, who hasn't even touched a woman but can charm anyone in his way with anything."

"Don't forget I was the one who kissed you."

"BESIDES THAT!"

Reiji laughed and then he put both hands on the wheel and things got quiet again.

"I want you to figure that one out, Nami."

That was the only answer he can come up with? Nami rubbed her forehead and then looked out the window. She started to speak.

"Wouldn't it be better if you expressed it to someone you know?"

Reiji just pats the top of her head and then he moved his hands to one of her hands and held it. Nami's heart skipped a beat and she instantly looked at him.

"I would once I feel accepted into a person's heart. If I'm able to forget my troubles one day, then I would easily be able to do that."

He held her hand tighter and Nami didn't try to brush his hand away except hold his hand back. She didn't know what she was doing. He didn't know what he was doing but they continued to leave their hands in that position while on the car ride.

"Let's stop somewhere for a bit."

"Sure"

They reached an area where no one was around and Reiji parked his car. They both got out of the car and sat on the hood of his volvo. They sat close together and watched the scenery in front of them.

They talked about different conversations about the agency, memories they can talk about and Reiji's family restaurant and how good karage was and that Reiji would bring Nami to their restaurant one day to try it, and Nami and Reiji would pinch each others cheeks from time to time and they would play around and joke but this kept the both of them smiling at each other. Nami thought of this was some small date but it was just a member and a composer outing. It was nothing more than that. Reiji lay his head on Nami's shoulder.

"I wonder if Aine would be happy to see us together like this."

"I bet he would be an over-protective brother."

Reiji started to laugh and then he decides to stand up and stretch. Nami just looked at him. Reiji must really cared for her brother She never knew anyone, other than herself would be there to care for Aine. She fiddled with her fingers a little bit and then Reiji noticed her movements. Reiji bended down on his knees and held Nami's hand.

"I know I haven't got close to you as much as I would like to, but right now I think I got a good feel to who you truly really are."

Nami stared into his brown eyes and then facepalm him in the face and pushed him back lightly with a small laugh.

"That means with a full conversation we just had now about each others lives, I know you as well. That means we can't keep anything hidden from each other."

Nami knew that when she said that was an actually lie. Aine was awake and was at her house. Reiji needed to know sooner or later or else it will end up even more horrific. Reiji would get mad at Nami for everything. Nami held onto Reiji's hand tighter and brought it towards her chin.

"Reiji...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" 

By the time, Nami was about to speak, Reiji's phone rang and they let go each others hands and he went to excuse himself to go pick up the call. Nami felt her head and was feeling nervous once again. She was about to tell the truth right away before that call even came. Reiji looked busy with the call. Nami just looked away while he continued to talk. Reiji finally ended the call and then he tapped the hood of his car.

"Sorry for interrupting your peaceful moment, but I got to head back into work and help out a radio talk show. I feel really bad for literally just pushing the song back."

Nami waved her hands in front of her and then got off the hood and headed out to the passenger seat and Reiji got in in the car as well and started up the engine.

"It's fine. I will probably be at the agency just to work on the song. I will give it to you tomorrow morning."

"Ehhh..."

"What? Is it a bad time?"

Reiji tilted his hat a bit while having his focus on the road going back.

"I will be flying out of town for the event and won't be back until later on that day. Do you think you can finish it by tonight?"

Nami just nodded at that request and Reiji agreed as well.

"Okay, then. I'll send you a text once I'm done for the night."

Reiji pats her head and then continued to drive. Once they got there, Reiji said his goodbye and rushed out to the event while Nami just watched him leave. She started to walk towards her office and put a few papers in front of her to think of what she can write for his new song. She started to tap her finger and started to hum on what sort of beat would sound okay. She even thought about Reiji's personality and what Reiji has been through while being together with her. She got to see the inside of Reiji's life just a bit while they got to talk during the time alone.

"I got it!"

She started taking notes and putting certain musical notes on a piece of paper and then all of a sudden their was a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

The person who opened the door was the janitor. Nami gave a look at the guy, knowing she never seen that person before. Each time he went to slowly clean up something, he kept slightly looking at Nami. Nami eyed him a bit more and then stopped what she was doing and crumpled a piece of paper that wasn't needed and threw it at him on purpose.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to put it in the trash, would you mind getting it off the floor for me?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

Nami watched him pick up the trash and she rushed over her desk and then grabbed the janitor from behind and took off his hat. She held him tightly over his neck and then used her other hand to take out something out of his jacket.

"HEY! THAT HURTS!"

Nami pressed the intercom on her desk to call security and continued to hold him down.

"What makes you think bringing this weapon here was a safe thing?"

She pulls put a knife and a camera out of his jacket and security finally came by.

"Are you alright, miss!"

"I found a suspicious guy trying to destroy my work day. Make sure all information about him is reported back to me and that this guy, is given to the cops and let them take care of it."

"Yes. Ma'am"

Tokiya and Otoya come running towards Nami's office and looked at the security guards taking away the man that almost attacked Nami. Nami had her arms crossed near her chest when they got inside.

"Nami-Senpai, are you alright?"

Nami looked up and see the two and she nodded.

"I'm okay, I defended myself. No need to worry."

Camus and Ranmaru came running in and Camus touched Nami's shoulder.

"Who would think about coming into your office just to hurt you?"

Nami's eyebrows furrowed and then she went back to sitting on the chair to continue her work. Does someone have a death wish for her? This never happened before and not only that, having that happen at the agency was not safe at all. Camus and Ranmaru decided to stay by her side in her office while Nami worked on Reiji's song. She noticed Camus talking on the phone and heard Reiji's voice. Of course, Camus was going to tell him eventually. They all did made sure that their composer was always in their eye sights and that nothing would happen to their composer or everything will go nuts. She laughed for a little bit and then continued thinking of every musical note she can think of.

By the time it was nighttime, she sent an email text to Reiji that she was done with his song and that he can just just read it when he has the time on his phone. At first she wasn't sure if the song was actually acceptable to him but this needed to be done before anything else. The song that she wrote, was a song that fits Reiji's side that no one see's, except her. She started to walk outside and gave out a yawn.

"I can't wait to get home, and sleep."

She thought for a moment after that and thought to herself. Once she get's home, she will actually see Aine there. Another thought came into her head and noticed after what had happened earlier. Ai was not with Camus and Ranmaru. She stopped in her tracks for a moment. Where was Ai? Usually he was around Ranmaru and Camus whenever they had nothing else to do except sometimes stick together. She got a phone call right away once she ented her FRS and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nami, do you think you can meet me somewhere?"

Nami looked at her clock on the car radio and got confused.

"Reiji, I need to head home. Don't you have a flight tomorrow? Plus, it's getting late."

Nami heard Reiji laugh a bit and then he spoke.

"We are both adults. We can do adult things. It's not too late to hang out one more time for the day. Plus, I have to tell you something."

Nami froze on the spot. The sound of Reiji's voice was too happy that, she didn't want to ruined it. She couldn't continue to keep Aine away from him anymore, so it was that time to tell him sooner than later. She put her phone down and started her car and drove off. Reiji had text her to where he wanted to meet up and knowing where it was, she had to drive over a bridge and when she looked in front of her, Nami saw a huge ferris wheel that had a certain color that matches with the starry night sky and it's night time atmosphere. Once she finally parked the car, she noticed there were many people around and she walked towards the middle of the place, wondering why there were so many people just staring out onto some empty stage. She wasn't sure if she was at the right place but then suddenly the spotlight showed on her.

"Eh?" She looked around her and everyone stared at her until some girls were already screaming. She looked towards the direction where everyone stared at and cheered and noticed someone standing on stage, with a jazz band behind him. Reiji had a white suit on and he looked like he was about to snap his fingers. But before he could do that, he raised his fedora hat a bit and looked at Nami. He smiled at her this time and then he spoke into the mic.

"Will you listen, my girl?"

All of sudden the band behind him started to play a certain tune and she recognized it right away. How was Reiji able to read the song he wrote to her, and make a song right away? Reiji was someone she couldn't compete with at all. He knew what he was doing and this was his career. Reiji could be dumb but he had a serious side when it comes to music. This had impressed her right away. The night scenery matched perfectly with the way the song played. Once Reiji started to sing, her heart had skipped a beat.

 **yozora ni toketa BIRU no akari o**

The glow of the building dissolved into the night sky

 **sutto nijimaseta kimi no hitomi wa**

As your eyes suddenly welled up with tears

 **otona no tatemae seoutte inai to**

If we must be burdened by the appearance of adults,

 **dou ni mo umaku tachimawarenai**

There's no way we can conduct ourselves well.

Reiji had the mic on his phone and all the girls were literally screaming at the way he moved on stage and smiling while singing the song while the band played. His vibe was literally making the crowd more cheerful than ever. Nami continued to keep her eyes on Reiji and when she did that, Reiji got off stage and walked up to her, giving her a wink at first and then suddenly grabbing a hold of her hand and giving her a twirl in front of everyone.

 **yakei no SHANDERIA wa ijiwaru sa**

The nightscape's chandelier is so cruel

 **otoko no honne ni hi o tsukesou de**

It seems to spark a man's true intentions

 **HONTO no boku o mitsukete kureta kimi ni**

For discovering the real me

 **donna kiseki o sasagereba ii?**

What kind of miracle should I give you?

All the lights shined upon them, and confetti and bubbles floated everywhere around them while the crowd had danced along with Reiji's song. Nami started to have fun a little bit. Her worries were starting to disappear in thin air once she join in on Reiji's little couple dance with each other.

 **mada owarenai yume ga saiteru**

Still unfinished, this dream blossoms

 **mune no oku… hikaru hoshi no youni**

Deep within my heart...Like a shining star

 **nemutta HĀTO ni koi o tomoshite**

Lighting the love in my dormant heart,

 **"sono mama de ii" to atatameta**

Warmed by the words, "You're fine as you are."

 **adokenai egao ni kuchidzuke o**

A kiss for your innocent smile.

Reiji let go of her hand and Nami stopped in her tracks and see's Reiji tilt his hat and then puts it on her, and then he suddenly puts his hand behind her back and then moving it down to her waist and bringing her close to her. Fireworks started to shoot out like shooting stars and Reiji's eyes looked into hers. He was so focused into her and Nami was already losing focus over the fact how Reiji was pulling on this charm onto her in which it got to her in a snap. She reminded herself over the kiss that Reiji had given her that one day when she wasn't herself. It was almost nearing the end of the song and Reiji continued to hold her close to him.

 **mada kienai kimi to sugoshita MEMORĪ**

The memory of the time I've spent with you still hasn't faded

 **isso nani mo kamo o nagesutete**

I'd rather throw everything else away

 **kono te de gutto dakishimeta no nara…?**  
If I suddenly held you close like this…?

 **kodou ga setsunaku takanatta**

My heartbeat throbbed painfully

 **RABU SUTŌRĪ ga ima hajimaru**

Our love story begins now.

While the whole crowd had cheered over that performance, having so much confetti still being spread around in the air and that bubbles and streamers were everywhere and fireworks bursting into the sky, Nami and Reiji continued to stay where they were. Reiji still having his hand at her waist gently, and still looking at her and Nami blushing a bit and lightly slapping Reiji in the face for this wonderful surprise of finishing the song in such a short time. She tipped toed a bit, tilting the hat to the side, kissing Reiji on the cheek. She hid her actions so no one would see that and she let go of Reiji and started to walk off. Reiji started to follow her this time and they had an area of their own near her car. Nami looked up to the sky, leaving her hand placed on the hood. Reiji sat next to her and his hand went over hers, and Reiji see's the sigh that was coming from Nami.

"I thought singing the song that you composed for me would make you a bit more happier."

Nami stayed quiet for a bit and put strands of her hair behind her ear. Reiji raised her chin and made her look at him properly, holding her other hand in his.

"Reiji, I need to be honest about something. This might effect our work and any relationship we have towards each other."

"What is it?"

Nami looked at Reiji in a more serious expression and Reiji wasn't sure what it was.

Back at Nami's place, Aine sat on the couch, seeing the live broadcast of Reiji's performance and he notice Nami and Reiji's close contact. He heard the doorbell and slowly walked up to the entrance and once he opened the door, he leaned on the side and crossed his arms.

"Reiji….It's about Aine."

"What?"

Nami looked straight into his eyes.

"Aine is alive. He was in a coma and was staying at my uncle's place who is a professor. He took care of him for awhile before I even knew you. Aine is awake and is in my house right about now."

Reiji let go of Nami and his heart felt a bit shattered on hearing that. He covered his mouth this time and Nami could tell tears were forming up in his eyes. Nami wanted to reach out to Reiji but her instincts tells her that it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"So, you want to meet me, Nami's brother?"

Aine looked at the person who looks exactly like him.

"The android that stolen the spotlight from me. This is definitely going to be a huge problem if I come back out."

"What makes you say that? I don't think Nami will accept the fact just because you are awake."

Aine glared at the person.

"Ai, don't give me that. You are responsible for waking me up in the first place."

Aine and Ai stood across from each other, both having their arms crossed against their chest and both looking at each other, and the tension was building up.

Reiji backed away from Nami for a bit, and then walked off to go to his car. Nami clenched her hand and then rushed to get inside her own car to head home.

"I knew this was going to happen. Nothing ever works out correctly"

Nami banged on the dashboard of her car, while speeding away.

End of chapter 8


	9. Himitsu no Kuchizuke

Her Quartet Night

Chapter 9: "Himitsu no Kuchizuke" [Hey, let's do a secret kiss]

Ai and Aine stayed at the doorway for awhile just staring at each other. Aine looked at Ai up and down and noticed how well his own uncle made Ai. His own hair and his eyes just felt too similar to himself that it was just so scary to think Ai was just an android made to sing to his heart content and then be someone of different abilities towards his own.

"I feel like I'm looking at myself in the mirror."

"Just remember that were both two different people, Aine." 

Aine smirked at Ai's remark and then Aine started to walk back into Nami's house and Ai followed right after. Aine sat on the couch, while Ai looked around the place. Ai knew for the fact him coming there was going to make things worst if Nami came but something in him needed to see Aine himself.

Aine was the one who found his number and called him over just to talk but the conversation wasn't even starting between them. It irritated him a bit when it didn't even happen. It felt so useless but Aine got up, putting his hands in his pockets and taking out a paper that was folded nicely and handing it to Ai. Ai raised his eyebrows while Aine walked away into the kitchen just to look for something. Ai wouldn't expect this attitude coming from Aine at all. He thought of him as a more respectful man but knowing that he probably just woke up recently from the knowledge he had in his head, that's all he can come up with. Ai opened the folded paper and then looked at it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Himitsu no Kuchizuke?"

When he read that, he continued to analyze the whole song and suddenly realized this was the one that he would of sang up on stage instead of UNLIMITED but he couldn't finish up the whole lyrics for it to make it an actual good song. While reading it, he noticed that lyrics were already written down on the side, and Ai looked up at Aine.

"Why did you give me this, if you already have added your own lyrics to it?

Aine rubbed his head and then went up to Ai, grabbing the paper from him and just walking inside a different room, hand gesturing to Ai to come in. They went into the music room and Aine went straight for the piano. Ai stood there at the doorway, just giving a stare. Aine gently sat on the stool and put his fingers on the piano. Ai tentatively watched Aine gracefully start playing the piano a little bit. At first, he remembered whispering the lyrics he thought of, to Nami that one time after his performance of "UNLIMITED", and he felt that Nami was definitely caught off guard with it. Aine didn't even start singing at all. He just played, then he stopped for a good minute, giving Ai a look and then back to the piano keys. Ai noticed the look on Aine's face was very determined and once Aine's tip of his fingers raised. He played faster, and that's when Ai was shocked. The notes he started to play went straight to his mind quickly. The vibration of the sound was echoing in the room and Aine started to play the piano keys a bit more harder. Ai can suddenly sense that Aine wasn't just a normal man who was asleep for awhile, and he wasn't just Nami's dear older brother. What hit him the most was that Aine was dedicated towards the music he plays and sings. Even though Ai didn't hear his voice yet, he can feel it from the way he plays the piano. To be honest, in Ai's mind, he played a lot more better than Nami. Ai started to giggle a bit and Aine stopped playing. Ai covered his mouth and looked away. Aine stood up and went closer to Ai. His face literally went a bit close to Ai's face and they looked at each other with the same colored eyes.

"It seems like you have a high interest on my sister, hmm?"

"I didn't even say a thing."

Aine started to back off and then laugh.

"Do you get what I'm telling you. Nami may have composed part of this but at the same time, someone great has to be able to perform this on stage."

"What's your point? If you want to perform it yourself, then do it. It's not my attention to do the song. Especially if it's Nami's."

Aine lean on the piano a bit, holding the piece in his fingers and then crossed his arms.

"I didn't even think of performing this alone."

Ai looked at Aine this time and was a bit confused. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Ai could to who was at the door in an instant. Aine started to sigh and rub his head.

"Well, this is going to be a bit of trouble."

Aine left Ai in the room and went for the front door to open. Ai slowly walked out of the room, not caring what Aine's orders were and looked out the doorway. Once Aine had answered it, he see's Nami coming in with an upset look on her face. She looked like she was deeply crying over something and this made Ai more worried. Aine watched as Ai continued to look at Nami while Nami was looking frustrated, dropping everything on the ground and headed straight to her room, slamming the door behind her. Aine sighed at what she had did and then lean against the wall. He looked over at Ai.

"I don't think she ever notice you being here."

"I was hoping she didn't. Aren't you going to comfort her?"

Aine looked straight at Ai and then looked away. He was quiet for a few moments and Ai gave out a sigh and headed upstairs.

"What are you doing?"

"If her own brother can't be there for her, I'll go up. She's probably had told Reiji something. Since this is what I'm thinking."

From Ai's words, that made him shock. Aine did tell Nami not to say a word to anyone and didn't think his own sister was going to say anything. Wouldn't no one believe it that Aine was up and walking around? He watched as Ai go up the stairs and then just slouched down on the floor and putting his hands on his face. Ai slowly went up to Nami's door and knocked first. He can hear her crying. Nami was completely ignoring whoever knocked but Ai didn't give a damn and started knocking again.

"Aine, not right now...please."

Ai stayed quiet and took a deep breath.

"Please open the door." 

Nami was wide eyed at the fact at who's voice it was. She clenched the pillow near her chest and stayed sitting up on her bed. Ai touched the door knob and decided to open it. Once he did, the weird sensation coming from Nami his him in the chest.

"Ai? W-What are y-ou doing here?"

Ai felt the worst pain in his chest for a weird reason and looking at Nami like that gave a more impact to his chest. He put his hand there for a good few minutes and he realized that Nami walked up to him and suddenly touched his cheek. There was still tears in her eyes but there was a big concern look on her face. Ai touched her hand and left it there on his cheek.

"I feel like a liar...to Quartet Night. To everyone."

Ai was wide eyed at what she had said and then Nami started to break down once more and Ai held her tightly by the arms and shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Nami. I feel like you were trying to keep away a secret for a long time, especially..to Reiji."

Nami looked down to the floor, realizing how painful it was to see Reiji like that, telling about Aine's situation. When she looked up again, she see's Aine behind Ai and the look on his face looked scared. Ai looked back as well and noticed how Aine's whole attitude changed. There was definitely a huge conflict with everything and Ai wasn't sure how to word everything out. In just two hours, they all sat in the same room, quietly trying to figure things out. Nami looked at both the teal haired guys in front of her and noticed how much they both looked too much alike, just with two different personalities. Nami held her legs closer to her chest and then she looked at what Aine had in his pocket. She started to blink while noticing it. Aine saw her curious look an then tilted his head.

"Is something wrong?"

Nami blinked once again and then pointed out at the paper. Both Ai and Aine looked at it and then Aine took it out. He handed it to Nami and Nami opened it. She was surprised. It was the song she had composed but never really got a chance to even think about finishing it. She thought it would be good for Ai's performance on that day of his solo concert but she never went through with it. She didn't understand why Aine had it thought, so she decides to ask.

"Why do you have this?"

Both Aine and Ai looked at each other and Ai crossed his arms.

"To be honest, your brother wants to perform." 

"Hey, don't say anything! It was just an idea."

Nami felt like she was watching a pair of twins in from of her arguing with knowledge in the mix. She rubbed her head and grabbed a tissue, sticking it up her nose due to her emotional throbbing earlier and Ai and Aine just looked at her weird expression.

"Sorry my nose was dripping, leave me alone." Nami says and Aine started to giggle, giving her a pat on the head. Things started to cheer up a bit but the untouchable vibe was still there. Ai lay on the bed with his hands behind his bed and Aine made a face. Ai noticed that and Aine looked away instantly. Nami furrowed her eyebrows at that small action that just happened and then looked at the song.

"Aine, if you really want to perform this. You know it might be a problem, since Ai pretty much is you."

"WE ARE NOT ALIKE AND WE ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON" Both Ai and Aine said it at the same time and Nami sighed. She really felt like she was taking care of twins, probably even worst than taking care of Reiji. She thought of Reiji again and shook the thought off. She continues to talk once more.

"But I think I can do something about how the performance can be done. I mean, half of these lyrics were made by Ai and seeing your own thoughts put into it as well, Aine, it makes a whole lot more sense to actually make this performance. It's just that..."

Ai and Aine stare at Nami with a serious expression on their face like she was about to say something bad. All of sudden, Nami stood up on her bed and pointed to the ceiling, with one hand on her hip.

"I HAVE A GREAT IDEA. How about we perform two songs?!"

Ai raised his eyebrow while Aine rubbed his head.

"What? It's not bad. For example, Ai can perform UNLIMITED again halfway and then Aine can come up on stage performing the next song and then we can have both an angel and dark angel up on stage. I think it would work!"

Aine sighed.

"So who is the pure and devil angel?"

Nami sit back down and then points at them both.

"Ai plays the innocent angel while you play the evil angel. I mean, to be honest, you do play a perfect part for being an evil being"

Aine pushed Nami and she fell off the bed. Nami started to giggle just a bit and Aine was continuously and started to tickle her. Ai had a small smile form on his lips. He watched as the siblings got along very closely and he can see why that smile on Nami's face needed to be there because her brother is alive and kicking. He understood the importance towards what Nami needs in his life and he accepted the fact that Aine is a big part of Nami's life. Ai raised his hands up in the air and started to clap and both Nami and Aine stopped messing around and looked at Ai.

"If we are going to do this, then Nami you will have to talk to Saotome about it."

Nami's confidence started to die down and then she looked away.

"Not only that, no one knows Aine is around..and one person probably doesn't believe me." 

Aine looked at Nami and touched her shoulder.

"You have a lot on your hands, but let me tell you this. After we get this concert up and going, I will talk to him. Just hope that he will be there to watch Ai perform. It may confuse the whole audience and I don't know what the outcome of it all will be but...I want to perform once more until I can finally call it quits."

Ai and Nami looked at Aine. Aine had determination and that was the part Nami respected the most. Aine had worked hard before any of his worst situation had happened. Nami touched both Ai and Aine's hands and held it tightly.

"I know I have a lot of work to do for Quartet Night, but right now, I want to make Aine shine once more. It may get the crowd all riled up but we can do this together."

Ai and Aine nodded at her statement and they all decide to work together for the song. At the back of Nami's mind, she knew she accepted the fact that she would go through this but Reiji was continuously clouding up her mind. Reiji probably hates her at this point.

The next day, Nami and Ai arrives at the agency and talks to Saotome. At first, it was a little difficult to bring up the topic to Saotome because Nami had a lot of work needed to be done for Quartet Night and that they needed to work on their next group song before the end of the year. Nami openly mentioned about Aine's sudden appearance and that left Saotome in shock for the rest of the conversation. Ai explained thoroughly that for this performance, this will be Aine's last performance in history and that he will retired from being an idol to a man who will step down his throne and say goodbye to the career. Saotome was light weight emotional about it but then hearing that both Aine and Ai are going to perform made it exciting for him to see. He looked at the composer who looked down to her feet.

"It seems like you are troubled by this, Ms. Kisaragi,"

Ai looked at her with concern and then Nami looked up to Saotome with the most confidence she has.

"No, I'm not troubled. I'm going to try my best to make this another successful performance. So please."

Nami bowed her head and Saotome's mouth was wide open at her sudden action. He remember the first time Nami came here, she had more of an attitude about working with idols. She had a more angry atmosphere and believe that in a year she can finish her job. She did make a contract for only doing this for a year, but seeing her now, being able to work with Quartet Night and that she had composed most of their songs so far and having so many fans out there for them, it felt like in the end, Nami will break down. He crossed his arms thinking about how the end of the year will be and just tapped Nami's shoulder.

"There is no point in bowing down to me, Ms. Kisaragi. I am very impressed with your work so far compared to what STARISH is doing sometimes, but jokes aside, they are doing well, too. You have at least two to three more years with Quartet Night and you will be off on your own journey. We can let you go off free." 

Nami gave out a sigh and raised her head and just nodded. It was true, she only had a little bit of time left to be with Quartet Night. The enjoyments and the hardships they all faced during their solo concerts all ended up good in the end. There were some bad moments happening in between but at the same time it was true to have that type of reality to go through so much obstacles. Nami was learning about it all during the time she stick with Quartet Night. It was a different experience from her normal career life. After the acceptance of Saotome's approval. Nami and Ai headed out to meet with Aine at a certain studio he used to go to. Both Ai and Aine started to make a recording for "Himitsu No Kuchidzuke" and during that time, Nami focused as hard as she can to get the song finished. There were times she checked her phone to see if Reiji would have contacted her but nothing ever came up. She had communicated with Ranmaru and Camus if any of them were to speak to him but obviously with their foul attitude with Reiji sometimes, no one made any contact with Reiji. Nami stepped out of the studio room for a bit to give a call to Tokiya. Tokiya finally answered.

"Hi, Tokiya. It's Nami. How are you?"

Tokiya was shocked about her call but he spoke. 

"I am doing fine, were a little busy now with some broadcasting but Otoya and Kotobuki-senpai are up on stage right now with their magic tricks while I'm up next."

Nami facpalmed herself forgetting that Reiji would be busy. There was some guy talking near Tokiya and it seemed liked his turn was next.

"I just wanted to call if Reiji was doing okay, that's all. He hasn't contacted me about anything in awhile."

Nami could hear Tokiya give out a sigh but then continued to speak to Nami.

"Kotobuki-senpai seemed fine to me, I don't understand why he wouldn't contact his composer. Aren't you all going to start making another song for Quartet Night?"

Nami wanted to make another song for them but at this point, Reiji and Nami had to at least talk it over and realize that knowing she lied was a big mistake. She had to speak to him again and fix up this problem. She remembered when Reiji had sang his song the other night and that made her have a heart that was touched. Reiji was someone she could connect with easily and she couldn't lose a relationship that bloomed between them with just one little problem.

"Well, I will be writing another song for them soon just for the end of the year. But besides that, I want you to speak to Reiji for me and invite him to a concert that will be held at Saitama Super Arena. Ai will be performing another song with a special guest. So do me a favor and tell him to come watch."

Nami's voice sounded a little shaky and that worried Tokiya for a bit but all he did was agree.

"I will send in your guys VIP pass later on this week, so please attend!"

Nami said it with courage and she said her goodbyes to Tokiya and was about to head inside and see's Aine in front of her. Aine had a look of worry.

"Are you afraid of Reiji?"

Nami looked away for a bit and put her phone in her pocket.

"Reiji is probably upset with me for keeping a secret all this time about your existence. I still feel terrible about it and it makes me the villain out of everything." 

Aine decides to listen to her words and crossed his arms.

"Reiji can't be that stuck up over this. I know Reiji and I know it's been a long time but Reiji is hard to crack when it comes to certain emotional stuff. That's the Reiji I know. He acts like the most happiest guy in the world. The most hard working and the person who looks like he got his life all together but in the end, and deep within his heart, he is a mess. Nami you need to wake him up out of that darkness."

Nami gave out a sigh and rubbed her head.

"Shouldn't that be your duty to do so?"

"It would have been if you didn't enter the picture."

Nami looked at him with shock.

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't think about letting you both meet, I would have been glad to do that but now that he looks like he is more close to you and not his own best friend, I can accept this. Reiji is pretty much the center for Quartet Night is he not?"

Nami thought about it for a good few minutes.

"No one really is the center of anything, not that I know of. Each individual has their own qualities which I made it that way so we don't have to fight over who the main person is out of the group."

Aine smiled this time with her words and then he pats her head.

"Then keep it up and don't look back. It's all up to Reiji to figure stuff out on his own. Once this performance shows up, I'm pretty sure he won't believe that his own best friend isn't dead."

He was about to walk away when Nami grabbed him by the wrist.

"And what about Kei and Hibiki?"

From saying those names, Aine stopped in his tracks. Kei and hibiki were his other friends as well but Reiji was most important in his life. Aine scratched the back of his head and then looked around for a bit.

"I know my sudden appearance is going to scare a lot of people, including them but this is my last time I will ever be an idol anyway. Because you know why.."

Nami watched as Aine stopped talking and pointed through a window. He was pointing at Ai who was continuously singing in the studio. She watched as Ai sang with the different gestures he was making with his hands.

"That robotic me is basically making everything a whole lot better in the world. They don't need a Aine Kisaragi around anymore."

Nami looked at her brother who just smiled at Ai. It had a bit of hurt feelings in that expression but at the same time he was really going to quit being the idol everyone knew from the past. Ai was the present and Aine is no longer someone famous to put out there. Nami touched the bottom of her chin.

How was this performance going to make a difference when Aine and Ai will show up on stage? Maybe during the concert it will feel like some sort of stage play when it happens. Nami and Aine walked back in and Nami continued to watch the two practice non-stop for the song.

Two days passed and Nami was able to finished the costume looks Ai and Aine were going to wear. There was an event at the Saitama Super Arena, where many idols and some voice actors come together to perform for the fans. Nami put up a sign for Ai Mikaze on the board that he will be also participating for this. The stadium was very huge and she couldn't believe that she made it this far as a composer to be able to let her Quartet Night member get this much fame. Not only that, her brother was also a part of this. She felt her chest for a good few moments and felt like her whole body was shaking. The ideas that the three of them thought of was a bit hectic. Ai was looking at himself in the mirror, wearing the same white outfit he wore for the solo concert he did and realized how much Nami changed the way it looked. It had a bit more diamonds on it and his hair was tied up a bit more. Nami placed a blue rose on the right of his shoulder, connecting it with a feather that had a mixture of both blue and white. Ai watched at how focused Nami was trying to prepared for their part of their performance. When he looked at Aine who was talking to the staff who were surprised at his sudden appearance and all crowded around him, Ai noticed that Aine's outfit was black, and he had a red rose on his left shoulder, but instead of diamonds on his outfit, he had a bit of chains for his outfit. Nami's designs were off the charts for the both of them and she actually worked on them before this day.

"There you go, all ready."

Ai smiled at Nami and Nami smiled back at her. Aine walked up to them and put a hand out.

"Were all doing this together, so you two better do a good job. Especially you Nami."

Nami put a hand out and touched both of their hands. Both Aine and Ai looked at Nami, who had a similar look to both but instead she had small wings behind her back and the hairdo she had on was a cosplay wig, that was half black and white and her eyes were her regular colored eyes. This performance was to show the angel and dark angel side for the three of them and it was perfect to what Nami's personality was. She loved the whole yin and yang symbol and she thought this would work out perfectly for both Ai and Aine's performance. Not only that, once the next song plays, she will be the one playing the piano on stage. Usually you don't see a composer perform out on stage at all but she was the one who could do it. The only thing they don't know is that, they don't know how she really looks like.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST!"

Nami, Ai and Aine raised their hands in the air and it was time for Ai to step on stage first.

Ai performed "UNLIMITED" once again and the whole stadium was screaming in joy for his performance. Aine remembered how he heard that exact same voice while he was asleep and just was impressed to see it in person.

"You wrote a great song for him to perform, I'm proud of my little sister. You listened to me."

"Oh shut up."

Nami and Aine giggled together and gave each other a tight hug. The song slowly died down and the crowd were all wondering what was going on. Nami stepped onto the stage before the lights went on and sat on the chair to start playing the piano. Ai stayed where he was at one the stage and waited for Aine's arrival. The lights go red and Nami starts to play the song on the piano and Aine and Ai raised their mics in their hands and both had begun singing.

"Secret kiss~~~"

The crowd's hearts were so shocked at the way both Aine and Ai had sang together. The way Nami played the piano got to their hearts as well. The song had a mixture of rock and classical playing at the same time and the way Ai and Aine moved at he same time made the crowd fall to a trance.

 _Shisen...kizuite ita sou kimi to wa toku ni_

 _I noticed….your gaze, yes, especially with you_

 _Ichi byou miman datte boku ni wa eien_

 _Even if it's less than a second, it's eternity for me_

 _Mysterious ni sotto kawashitara_

 _After exchanging softly in mystery_

 _Kimi wa boku dake de ippai ni naru_

 _You'll be filled with only me_

The audience seemed like they were in tears but yet screaming, and jumping in the crowd of how exciting the performance was. Nami played the piano as hard as she can, following a the rhythm of both her brother and the person she sometimes had a hard time dealing with but began to get so close to in the end.

 _(More love!) Hajikeru kanjou_

 _(More love!)The burst feelings_

 _(More love!) Afureru shoudou_

 _(More love!)The overflowing impulses_

 _(More love! Ikenai seisai_

 _(More love!)The naughty sanctions_

 _Mijuku na kajitsu no amasa o futari de_

 _The sweetness of the immature fruit, let us_

From the crowd, the STARISH members were so lost in thought of how this performance was being performed. They new that it was Ai up on stage but looking at the person who was beside him, was someone different. The way he sang was more god-like and Tokiya was amazed.

"That is Aine Kisaragi….he...he is back."

Nanami looked at Tokiya and back at the concert. Aine had left a big impression on a lot of people's hearts that the way he performed was never forgotten. Being on stage with Ai was the most shocking thing. They both looked alike in a certain way but the way they both performed showed that they were different. Nanami watched as Nami was following the beat so well and felt a little bit jealous at the fact Nami can compose and perform at the same time. This was a definitely surprised to the whole world. Ai and Aine were not the only greatest people in the world so far, but Nami was that one person that kept the world on lock.

"Nami is like a queen up stage right now."

All the members of STARISH looked at Nanami who looked up at Nami the most during the performance. Nami was definitely someone she could look up to.

 _Kanjite...kiken na hodo ni hageshiku_

 _Feel it...intensely enough it's dangerous_

 _Tsunotta koi o idaite_

 _Hold this aggressive love_

 _Himitsu no Kuchidzuke nee shidou yo_

 _Hey, let's do a secret kiss_

Both Ai and Aine walked up to Nami and both touched her cheek while she continued to play the piano and this made some little fanservice for the crowd and it got the fans all feel like they were about to have a bloody nose. Aine slowly put one strap down her shoulder and Ai had his lips near her neck and Nami played along as if she was being taken once they sang these words..

 _Mune no oku fukaku ni kizamanakucha_

 _I have to engraved it deep into your chest_

 _Nanka chotto kowakute...yowamushi ka na?_

 _It's somehow a bit scary...are you a coward?_

 _Sadistic ni Kyouiku o shitara_

 _If I sadistically give you education_

 _Kimi wa boku no tame ni sasagete kureru?_

 _Will you dedicate it for me?_

All the screaming kept going and Ren and Tokiya literally covered their faces with the way Nami made her expression to the small touches Ai was giving. Nanami was blushing as well.

"W—wow...I was not expecting that." Cecil started to yell out.

"GO NAMI-SENPAI! THAT WAS SO SEXY OH MY GAWD!" Syo started to cheer even more.

Ai and Aine walked away from Nami and started to dance a bit on stage together and both raised their hands to the crowd at the same time.

 _Hikari no oka no ue kara_

 _From the top of the hill of light_

 _Kimi e tomegake utau yo_

 _I'll sing aiming for you_

 _Saijoukyuu no kiss de_

 _I'll let you understand_

 _Wakarasete ageru_

 _With the highest grade of kiss_

 _**Call me, call my name!~~~~**_

 __Ranmaru and Camus were shocked in the heart as well seeing Ai being able to perform like that with an unexpected guest. Reiji was also there and he felt his heart being pulled. Aine was still amazing and seeing him perform like this as if nothing ever happened tugged at his heart.

"Aine…." Reiji started to cry and lighty smile at being able to hear Aine's voice once again. The tears were so real to see Aine sing and he looked at Nami who was basically also stealing the show as well. He was also more impressed out how well Ai was singing along with Aine. They were really in sync together.

 _Sabishisa nante_

 _(More love!) Such things as loneliness_

 _Kanashisa nante_

 _(More love!) Such things as sadness_

 _Keshitobu hodo no_

 _(More love!) I'll wrap you with_

 _Netsu de tsutsumu yo_

 _(More love!) Such heat that it's vanish_

 _Hada to hada de_

 _(More love!) A forbidden dancin'_

 _Kindan Dancin'_

 _(More love!) With skin to skin_

 _(More love!) More love!_

 _(More love!) More love!_

 _**SECRET KISS!**_

 __Ai and Aine walked different paths on the stage, singing across from each other, singing so passionately with the song that Nami made and Nami was in the middle of them playing the piano like there was no tomorrow.

 _Hitomi to hitomo ga atte_

 _Matching eye to eye_

 _Zero kara hajimaru destiny_

 _A destiny that starts from zero_

 _Bokuiro ni somaru nara_

 _If you'll be dyed with my color_

 _"Oazuke" wa no, no_

 _Then a "Postponement" is a no, no_

 _Fukaku karamete ageru_

 _ **I'll intertwine deeply for you**_

 _ **[Himitsu no Kuchidzuke by Aoi Shouta. (To be honest, I literally had to listen to this song a couple of times to get the feel for it xD)]**_

 __The song finally ended and the crowd were all left in tears, fangirling and a lot of glow lights were being waved in the air. Ai and Aine were taking a huge breather and they both looked at Nami who was smiling wide at the crowd. The three of them waved at the crowd and all bowed with their god-like performance. This was a huge shock to everyone around the world who was watching their performance and they didn't expect to have touched so many hearts. They were the last ones to perform and they were the last to make the performance as memorable it can be.

"We did great!" Aine yelled out to Nami and hugged her. Ai followed soon after and smiled.

Ai and Aine looked at each other this time and gave a handshake to each other.

"It was fun performing with my robot." Aine mentions

"It was interesting performing with an idol from the past, you had a lot of power in you to sing like that."

Aine laughed a bit and then Nami grabbed a hold of their arms to go to the dressing room to get changed,

"I wonder if STARISH and Quartet Night got to see us." 

Forgetting about the situation with Reiji she continued to smile. They got into the dressing room and Aine gave himself a facepalm. He took out his wallet and threw it at Nami's head.

"Hey dear sister, do you mind buying me a water bottle from one of the staff and get me a little snack from one of the vending machines if you can?"

Nami sticked her tongue out and threw the wig at his face.

"I am not your servant! But, I'll get it for you."

Nami headed out the room and watched at some staff were running everywhere just to get stuff cleaned up she headed for an area where there really wasn't anyone around.

"They should at least have a guard be watching this area just in case."

She just shrugged her shoulders and fixed her skirt on went towards the vending machine. Once she got to it she finally got a snack for Aine and then suddenly a dark figure showed up behind her and before she could turn around, she was pinned to the vending machine and her mouth was covered before she could of done something and a certain injection was stabbed into her neck and she passed out and fell asleep instantly.

"I got her, sir."

Nami was lifted over the person shoulder and her hand dropped Aine's wallet on the floor with the snack he wanted.

End of chapter 9


	10. Savior

**Her Quartet Night**

 **Chapter 10: Savior**

It was about two hours since Nami left to get a snack for Aine. Ai and Aine continued to stay in the dressing room for that long and Aine looked at the clock on the wall.

"Did she go to the bathroom or something?"

Ai looked at Aine slightly and then looked at the clock. She sure was taking a long time to come back. Ai put the magazine down on the table and stood up, and was about to head out to the door. Once he opened it, he see's Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus outside. Ai held the door a bit and then raised his eyebrow.

"You guys are late." Ai says, but he noticed that Reiji's expression was definitely off. Reiji's eyes passed him and looked over to the man that was sitting down on the sofa, reading a book and huming to himself. Once Aine noticed the silence that was going on, he finally looked up from his book and was wide eyed when he saw Reiji right next to Ai. Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus walked in and all Reiji could do was stand there. Ai gave out a sigh and leaned on the door while he knew for the fact Reiji and Aine are going to have a strange reunion.

"Reiji..It's been a long time. How you've been, buddy?" Aine tries to give a smile while saying that to Reiji. Reiji clenched his hands for a bit and shook his head. He looked like he was about to cry in front of everyone. Camus and Ranmaru sat somewhere far away from the situation and minding their own business while Ai continued to watch the situation.

"How you've been? Is that all you can say? After all that's happened. You can't get mad at me?"

"What are you talking about, Reiji?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Aine. I haven't seen you since the last time you called me on the cell phone and I didn't answer?!"

Aine closed his eyes and sighed.

"I figured you would be busy but I had stuff on my mind that time and I didn't contact you right after that and just disappeared."

Reiji walked up to Aine and held Aine by his collar. It looked like Reiji was about to punch but all he did was hold Aine up by his collar and Reiji's head was at Aine's chest.

"You know how much I feel guilty about everything ever since then? What kind of best friend just leaves like that? What kind of best friend I am for not keeping an eye out on you and everyone else would blame me over it?"

Aine looked the other way and then Ai just walked out of the room to go ahead and see where Nami was at. There was a weird feeling Ai was getting from the whole situation and he couldn't continue to stay there. That wasn't his business in the first place. Once Ai walked out leaving them all in that room, he looked around to find a nearest vending machine anywhere to see if Nami was around. Once he walked over to that vending machine, he noticed a wallet on the floor, and he picked it up.

"I wonder who this wallet is-"

Once he opened it, it showed Aine's ID and then he got up and looked everywhere.

"Nami?"

He held it in his hand still and then he ran around backstage. He asked some staff if they had seen Nami around but no one saw her anywhere. Where could she have gone? He then walked near an exit doorway and see a man holding someone on over shoulder. Once Ai took a good look at the guy and noticed Nami's hair, and ran after him.

"NAMI!"

He started to yell out. He ran as fast as he could to chase down the guy, he even noticed STARISH was nearby and they all looked at Ai and Ren, Masato, Otoya and Syo followed him.

"What's going on?!" Syo yelled out to Ai.

"Nami is being kidnapped."

Once Ai said that, the guy who was holding onto Nami pushed down certain objects so they won't reach towards him but Ai and the rest of the guys were able to dodge it. They finally got out to the exit way and noticed a car being driven away somewhere. Ren kicked a nearby box that was left in the street and clenched his hands.

"We have to go find her!" Syo started to yell. This made Ai completely worried. Everything was just fine after the concert and now stuff like this happened. Ai turned back quickly, to meet up with Quartet Night, and also including Aine. Once he rushed into the dressing room. Reiji and Aine were still at each other's head but Ai went between them and showed Aine's wallet. Aine gave a confused look.

"Why do you have my wallet?"

"Nami was kidnapped."

After Ai had mentioned that the rest of the Quartet Night members looked shocked and even Aine. Aine let go of Reiji and was about to run off but Reiji stopped him.

"Let go, Reiji. I don't have time for this!"

"You are not going alone! I'm coming with you!"

Aine looked at Reiji closely and then went up to his face.

"Oh? Really? I thought you were not talking to Nami anymore, because she kept a secret for such a long time away from you that I was still alive but sleeping. Your the one who doesn't need to see her again, because of the way you are."

Reiji started to shake his head.

"NO! I'm going to help find Nami, I'll make things right."

Ai hit both of their heads and started to yell.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF AND LET'S GO!"

Reiji and Aine looked at Ai right away and everyone started to go on a search for Nami. It was getting late but they didn't care. They didn't want to be caught by any guards to where they were going. If anyone see's any of the idols go through trouble or things they get themselves involved with will spread across the news reports quickly. The Starish members looked all over Tokyo just to find information on where Nami would be. They didn't mention her name but gave details to people that don't know on where she was located. Reiji decided to drive all over town just to look for her. Ranmaru and Camus would ride in Camus's limo just to also search for Nami. Ai and Aine stayed together for the most part. One of Aine's butlers took them in their own car and they both stayed quiet. Ai was thinking in his head for any signal if Nami was near by. He was a robot so why wasn't he build to the point where he can locate her fast enough. Aine looked at Ai's complete focused face and looked out the window.

"You all must really care for my sister."

Ai didn't look at Aine when he said that. Aine was right on that, though. Before when they all first met Nami she had the vibe of not being around anyone but she will stay around for work. From what he can tell by Nami's feelings way back, she didn't want to be around idols around her life because of the situation that Aine went through. But things have changed ever since Nami became a composer for Quartet Night. She gave Quartet Night the ability to sings songs they can never imagine. She was the one who was changing each of their thoughts to something more positive in life. That was her main goal. Nami did say back then that once she was finished with the job, she would accept leaving. Ai touched his chest and thought of her leaving them all. He obviously didn't want her to leave but at the same time, it was her choice. But that wasn't the reason to think about at the moment. Nami was somewhere in Tokyo and they needed to find her fast. Reiji drove around in his car, and speed most of the way around town.

"Where could she be? Why would someone abduct her out of nowhere?"

Reiji thought long and hard about Nami's whereabouts until he noticed a fast truck up ahead. It actually looked really suspicious and with his car, he started to speed up after it. He tried to make sure he wasn't noticed at all. He knew his car couldn't go fast enough to catch up, but he had to follow that car no matter what. Once the car stopped at it's destination, Reiji had parked his car far away and quickly got out to see who it was that took Nami. He noticed a bulky man just getting out of the truck and opening the back seat. He pulled someone out and it was Nami. Nami didn't look like she was awake and seemed like she was knocked out. Reiji started to text on his phone and sent a message to everyone to come by quickly. Once that was done, he sneaked his way to find out what was going on.

There was a certain night club going on below and Reiji was able to sneak past through the back doors. Once he got in, he took off his fedora hat, and started crouch walking in different places and still kept an eye out for Nami. It felt completely loud and the lights weren't as bright around the place.

"What in the world is going on here?" Reiji told himself. He looked at his phone, but realized there was no connection to any service. At least he told the rest of the crew where this place was located. He noticed a man entering a room that was covered with tall glass windows around it. There was a bunch of ladies around the place and Reiji gave out a sigh. What he did was tilt his fedora just a bit, found someone's jacket on a chair and took it to wear. It was a white suit and he fixed it up a bit. There was now different ladies looking at him already, and all he could do was carefully play the game of being the gentlemen and bring two women between him. He had both of his hands around each of their waist while keeping his eyes on Nami. He noticed that Nami was already opening her eyes and she was already hitting the guy in the back.

"Oh boy." Reiji knew how Nami was reacting now. He knew for just a second that she was going to throw a big fit soon. Through the glass, he watched as the guy gently placed her down. Once she was placed down, she walked back just a bit. Nami looked at the guy in front of her who was staring her up and down.

"So, you are Quartet Night's composer? Before you used to be someone who wasn't into the idol world."

Nami glared at the guy and then touched her neck.

"That doesn't mean you have to kidnap me and poking a darn needle to my neck. I'm going to kick your ass for trying to think paralyzing me was a good thing to do!"

The guy in front of her laughed and he stood up. He was a bit big and Nami continued to protect herself. Nami looked around to see if there was anything she can throw at the guy but before she could do anything, she was grabbed by the wrist and pinned to the glass window. Surprisingly, no one was paying attention to what was going on but Reiji was the one who had eyes burning with fire after seeing how Nami was being treated. He let go of the two ladies and started to quickly get to the room that Nami was in. Nami's cheek was stuck to the glass window while being pinned hard next to it. Her wrist was starting to hurt and the paralyzing affect from the needle was still effective. She didn't know who this big shot of a guy was but this was getting irritating to deal with.

"I can use you for a lot of money, you know that?"

"Shit! For your big fat ass, you crave for money just to get more women. You're disgusting."

She spit at the guys face and tried to kick him but he was too big to even handle that she was already kneeling on the floor, and he face was grabbed by his hands.

"You think you can talk big? Ha! Watch me destroy your career and make you known world wide for talking down on me."

"Go for it...I don't care. It's not like anyone would believe you. Your the one who kidnap me in the first place."

Nami got slapped in the face hard and went down on the floor. She felt her face and then looked at the man. The guy was already unbuttoning his suit pants and Nami glared at him. She wasn't liking this at all but she instantly closed her eyes until she heard glass break from near her and was suddenly carried away right away. She felt herself lifted off so quickly, that she instantly wrapped her arms around whoever just grabbed her. Once she opened it, she see's Reiji in front of her and she was wide eyed.

"Reiji!"

Reiji didn't bother looking at her and kept his eyes on the guy who tried to do something bad to someone he cared about. He put her down and made her stand behind him, blocking her away from the man. The guy looked at Reiji and started laughing.

"Oh look what we have here. Your knight in shining armor, and the supposedly leader of Quartet Night."

Reiji glared at the guy and then suddenly raised his hand in the air. The man raised his eyebrows and once Reiji snapped, more of the glass was crashing around and suddenly Nami see's Starish and the other Quartet Night members and even her own brother surrounding the guy. There was some gaurds but then they were stopped by other gaurds. Nami recognized those guards and realized it was their parents bodygaurds. Aine quickly grabbed Nami by the wrist and brought her to their side and all the members from both STARISH and Quartet Night's men stayed by Nami's side. Nanami came behind Tokiya and gave a jacket to put around Nami. They all noticed there was a bunch screaming going around and Nami looked at the people below.

"Hey, you guys made a huge commotion."

"So?" Aine looked at her.

Nami spread her arms out, making a face going like "Are you serious."

"You know, were all together, and if anyone finds out what we were doing right now, were all going to be in trouble." 

The guy who was being surrounded started laughing and brought out a phone out of his pocket.

"So, then why don't you try calming those innocent people down below before I end up telling the whole world what you are all doing."

Nami looked at the guy and didn't like the fact the man was trying to black mail everyone. Nami didn't want Nanami to get into any trouble over this, either. Nami stood up and took out the jacket. Nami's heels clicked on the floor and went up to the big guy in front of her. She signaled Ren to make the man sit down and then she raised hand towards his chin.

"You same some shit about my friends, I will literally get you for it. So to make you shut up. Let me give you a show, and to everyone around this club of yours."

She stepped back, went into another room, and from inside you can hear some ladies screaming and some weird ripping sounds from the other room. Everyone all went silent and looked at each other. Aine literally just pat the back of his head and sort of figured what just happened.

"Here we go..."

Aine tied a rope around the man's wrist and pulled him towards a seat to look out to the stage. Suddenly, came out with her hair tied up, her outfit had black leather tights and boots, a corset type of top with a jacket that had some medal spikes, at least they were not sharp and chains. The guys all started to blush and even Nanami as well. Reiji gave out a whistle.

"My girl~ You look good~"

Nami looked at Reiji and stick her tongue out at him.

"Don't talk to me, jerk."

Reiji was wide eyed. Nami and Reiji haven't really said anything to each other but she didn't have to be so mean about it. Ai, Ranmaru and Camus started giggling about it. Nami looked at Otoya suddenly and Otoya literally freaked out.

"Yes. Nami-senpai?!" Otoya's voice squeaked.

"You can play guitar, right?"

"uhh—yes..I can."

Nami just nods and then looks over to Ren, Ranmaru, Masato and Ai.

"I need you guys as well."

The guys all looked at each other and then she gave out a hand gesture and lead them on stage. They see a lot of people trying to get out of the club but they were all just yelling and being afraid of what was exactly going on. Nami went up to the microphone and put sunglasses on so no one would noticed who she was, with that face of hers. There was some girls noticing some of the Starish boys on stage and one Quartet Night Member being there.

"Are you ready to rock?!"

All the commotion that was going on, turned all quiet and Nami noticed she was already getting people's attention. At first Nami knew for the fact she couldn't really sing anything well but when she looked at the top floor that Aine was in, he gave a signal telling her she can do it. He was the one who has heard her sing before. He prepared a knife towards the big guys neck and Nami literally was trying to tell him don't do anything stupid but Aine was just playing around. Nami would never perform to do anything else but play an instrument on stage but this time she had something in mind. She looked at the guys she chose behind her. Once she held the mic almost near her lips, she whispers out.

"Follow my lead..."

Nami started to sing a bit…

 _la la la la la~_

She started out, and then right after…

 _Kore yarya are ga yokatte_

 _If you'd done this, that would've been great_

 _Are yarya kore ga yokatte_

 _If you'd done that, this would've been great_

 _Toriaezu itsumo nanikashira_

 _For some reason you're always_

 _Fuman ga aru no ne_

 _Unsatisfied_

Ren, Masato, Otoya, Ranmaru and Ai were already playing with the rhythm that Nami was going with. At first they were confused but realized it was a rock song she was going for. Ranmaru thought this was so easily and the guys started to follow his every step. Ren, Masato and Otoya didn't expect then to follow through so quickly. The crowd started to gather up near the stage, being focused in Nami's vocals. The way she sang the song, was rough but yet her voice was soothing. It was a different style to how they would hear a songstress sing.

 _"Deatta koro no kimi wo_

 _"Remember how you were_

 _Tama niwa omoidashite" tte_

 _When we met sometimes_

 _Waraeru wa datte sore tte_

 _You're making me laugh, After all, that's_

 _kocchi no SERIFU_

 _My line_

Nami gets close to Ranmaru, and sang next to him. Ranmaru was a bit nervous to what she was

and he was about to yell at her but when she lifted his shirt up a bit, just to feels his torso with her hands, he literally froze but tried to also play the guitar as best as he can. Nami continued her fun and then let go of him. She went over to Ren this time, and Ren was liking the attraction a bit. She goes closer to him, bending down on her knees, and her hand was near his zipper and that just made Ren jump but Nami held onto his jeans tightly.

 _Hakeguchi-gakari wa_

 _I'm not an output_

 _Gomen da wa_

 _For your complaints_

Nami let go and then went towards the front of the stage and continued to sing. The girls around the area were already cheering so loudly and rocking out to the song. Her main point was to get some fanservice in so all the women would shut up and listen. Ren and Ranmaru were completely red in the face and didn't know how to completely take this easily. Aine facepalm himself forgetting that his sister was an entertainer and she does what she wants around a crowd. He was more worst than her in life. Aine looked at Reiji was already drooling and he just rolled his eyes. Everyone else were just silent and didn't know what to say.

 _Sou anata niwa wakarenai_

 _Yes, you don't understand_

 _Anata niwa misetenai_

 _I don't show you_

 _Hontou no ATASHI wo anata wa shiranai_

 _You don't know the real me_

 _Wakeau ki nante nai_

 _I don't feel like sharing_

 _Tsutaeru tsumori mo nai_

 _I don't plan on telling you_

 _ATASHI wa ATASHI dake no momo nano_

 _I'm my own only_

 _lalalalala~ lalalala_

Nami walked out of the stage and started literally being a prince charming to the women around her. She touched the ends of their hairs, their cheeks, their chins, to their waist and continued to sing and sing. She went up to a women who was red in the face and Nami's lips were so close to the lady. Aine literally turned around immediately and Reiji didn't understand why he was doing that, once he paid his attention towards her he noticed Nami giving a kiss to women and then backing off with a smile. The lady literally fell to her knees and Nami licked her lips playfully and headed back on stage with a staring Masato, Ren, Ranmaru and Ai.

"No way….she did not just do that..." Tokiya covered his red face.

"Ha...ha….haha...I want her as my senpai now.." Syo started to say.

Aine started to shake his head with a no, you don't want to go near that.

Reiji took out his fedora hat and literally put it against his chest, he was so lost now. Camus was actually interested in that action Nami did.

 _Mou henka nante osorenai_

 _I'm not afraid of change anymore_

 _Shinka ni hitsuyou ja nai_

 _It's not necessary for evolution_

 _Nakusu no wo obietari nanka shinai_

 _I'm not at all afraid of losing anything_

 _Damatte nanka nai_

 _I'm not at all keeping silent_

 _Oningyou-san ja nai_

 _I'm not a doll_

 _ATASHI wa ATASHI no tame ni sakebu wa_

 _I shout for myself_

 _(WARNING – by Ayumi Hamasaki)_

Once the song was over, Nami took a huge breather and then realized how much the crowd loved the song. She looked around and watched as everyone cheered. This was the first time Nami had ever used her voice in public. Aine started to clap and was proud of his sister's performance. He knew she had it in her, to perform like that. Otoya, Ren, Ranmaru, Masato and Ai started to praise her for her performance and Nami touched her chest, not believing she actually did it perfectly. She had that song written awhile back and practiced singing it on her own but would never even show it to the public. Once the crowd were back to their originally state, by being calm and dancing around the club. The club was back to their normal hangout spot and Nami closed her eyes.

"I'm tired.."

Ai rushed to Nami's side and lifted her up in his arms.

"Nami knocked out."

"Yeah. We should take her home, it's been a long day." Reiji said. Nanami started looking around and was in a panic.

"Wait! Shouldn't we take care of everything?! We can't leave all this a mess."

Nanami was right but then Aine stepped up.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of everything. Please. Go home."

Everyone looked a bit worried. They all knew, they would all get in trouble for causing a bog commotion, especially when STARISH was pretty much under Saotome's agency. Quartet Night really wasn't afraid of what was going to happen to them, all they cared about was Nami's safety at this point. But with Aine, he didn't want Nami to get into trouble. Once everyone started to go home, Reiji told Ai to bring Nami home, and asked Camus and Ranmaru to follow. Reiji thanked everyone for helping out with everything and then looked at Aine who was talking to the police, and see's him smack the guy in the head. Reiji giggle a bit and then walked up to Aine. They both quietly watch as the guards and cops were fixing up the place and taking care of the situation.

"This is probably a side I never seen of you, Aine."

"Same goes for you, who would go all the way for saving my sister."

They were quiet for a bit and then Reiji looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry for everything."

Aine looked at him. He never knew Reiji was going to apologize so quickly, but especially when things were wrong before. Aine raises his hand and pats Reiji on the back.

"I'm back, Reiji. Just be glad that I'm still here."

He noticed tears were already falling down Reiji's cheek and Aine sighed.

"Stop being a baby and be a grown man."

"I know. I know." 

Aine pats Reiji's back so more and just continued watching the guards fix up the place. It was really that time to reconnect again, and there was no time to dwell in the past. Aine knew for the fact he couldn't be mad at Reiji the whole time or be kept a secret away from him. Especially on how close Reiji is with his sister, he couldn't break a bond.

The next day, Nami woke up and felt her neck. It was a bit bright in her room and she covered her eyes towards the light in front of her. She went to her bathroom and looked at her neck, and noticed how the puncture of the needle still left a mark.

"I'm probably going to have to hide this with a scarf or something." 

Once she cleaned herself up, she walked out of the bathroom and then realized Ai was on her bed. She freaked out a bit and fell to the floor.

"W-what the hell….what's he doing on my bed?"

She covered her mouth and then got up slowly. She even noticed Ranmaru and Camus on the couch. They were all sleeping.

"Did they all watch over me?" 

She couldn't help but smile at what they have done and she stretched for a bit and went downstairs. Once she got down, she noticed both Aine and Reiji making breakfast together and talking. Nami couldn't help but stare at how close they were. Aine and Reiji definitely had a close friendship and they were able to build something up again. She looked at Reiji who was smiling widely and suddenly remembered they both needed to talk once more. She was about to head into the kitchen but instead she just went towards the music room and decided to make the next song for Quartet Night. Once she closed the door behind her, she started to bring out paper and headed for the piano to start writing up a song. Until her phone began to ring and she noticed it was from Saotome.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk Ms. Kisaragi." 

At first, Nami was confused but she ended up listening to his orders and headed out to the agency while the men stayed at her place. Once she got there, she quickly grabbed her bag and rushed to Saotome's office. She got inside and Saotome was already facing her. I guess he actually waited for her arrival. She was hoping that they were not caught from what had happened last night.

"I got some news for you."

"What are those news?"

Saotome was quiet for a bit, and he stood up and looked out the window, leaving his back facing her.

"I heard that both STARISH and Quartet Night made some trouble last night at a certain bar."

Fuck. Nami thought to herself. How was she going to explain this?

"To also know that your own brother was around, this makes it even more complicated. You do realize that, right?"

Nami looked down to the floor but took a deep breath to answer him.

"Yes. I know the consequences."

Nami felt like after everything had happened, she felt like Saotome was going to fire her right away. It wasn't right for a composer and idols to get into trouble and it could lead them to getting themselves in danger but it was good that everyone got home safely, especially Nanami. Saotome gave a good look to Nami. Nami looked back at him, but she couldn't tell what his expression was behind those weird looking sunglasses of his.

"I'm going to have to tell you to be careful next time. Your father and mother was worried about you."

When Saotome mentioned stuff about her parents, she clenched her hands.

"Mr. Saotome, they don't care about me."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Nami gave out a sigh and Saotome walked over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone goes through family situation, you're not the only one. I am good friends with your parents, so of course they will contact me to see how you are doing. Especially your mother. Just because we have noticed Aine's comeback, doesn't mean you are the one who is forgotten. You need to understand that vibe, Nami."

Saotome stretched out his arms this time and started to laugh and then points at Nami.

"Get back to work, Ms. Kisaragi!"

Nami was wide eyed and noticed she was being pushed out of his office. She looked back and sort of kicked the door.

"Idiot."

She shrugged her her shoulders and noticed she got a text from a friend of hers and realized she wanted Nami and Quartet Night to perform a song for them. It was last minute and Nami was now freaking out.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, MORE WORK ON MY HANDS ALREADY?!"

She drove back to her home and went to talk to Quartet Night about it. Reiji, Ai, Camus and Ranmaru were all being lazy around the house and Nami started to yell at them.

"Guys we have a request to do!"

Camus just threw a sugar cube at Nami's head and Ranmaru just leaves a magazine on his face.

"Go do it yourself, Nami."

"I'm too lazy to do a request." 

Ai and Reiji were busy playing a video game and didn't even pay attention to Nami. Nami got a bit frustrated and got out hard covers books from the other room and threw it at all of them.

"WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO BE EASY ON YOU FOOLS! GET UP! WE GOTTA HEAD OUT TO A HOTEL, NOW!"

Reiji was confused.

"Huh?! Where are we going?"

Aine suddenly got out of the shower and was topless.

"Oh! I think I know what she is talking about. One of our friends is getting married and she needs a performer for their wedding that will be happening tomorrow. But since the original performers are not going to be there, she asked me to talk to Nami about it but it seems like Nami got the news already." 

Nami grabbed onto Aine's hair.

"WERE YOU THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED ME?!"

"OWWW! WHAT?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY OTHER WORK TO DO! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS DO QUARTET NIGHT'S BIG SONG, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPENED UNTIL A LATER." 

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST ME TO DO IT, I HAVE A TON OF STUFF TO DO!"

Reiji quickly got between the two and tried to separate them.

"Hey, hey you two calm down. Nami we can make this work. If we only have tomorrow to figure all this out then we can do this. We are all working together."

Ai, Camus and Ranmaru went up to Nami and put there hands out in front of them. Reiji did the same and smiled at Nami.

"We are Quartet Night, we don't back down on being the best."

Nami's heart skipped a beat from hearing that. They were truly great people in her eyes and this made Nami feel at ease. She put a hand out and she pulled Aine towards them to join in, even though he was practically still naked. Once they all separated from each other, Reiji and Nami went to outside, at her backyard and looked around outside.

"It's actually really peaceful being all together like this." 

Reiji speaks out. Nami crosses her arms and just stares up at the sky, while the wind blew in her hair. It felt a little awkward for them to be standing next to each other like this and then she scooted herself near Reiji and poked him.

"Hey, you know Reiji, I-

"I know what you're going to say. You don't have to apologize. I spoke to Aine about it."

Nami looked straight at Reiji and Reiji just smiled at her and then pets her head.

"I may have been pretty mad at you, and Aine but...everything is alright. After that big incident with you being kidnap, I completely forgot everything and I didn't want to lose you at all." 

"Reiji..."

Reiji and Nami continued to look at each other's eyes and Nami noticed Reiji's face was coming closer to hers and she wanted to get more closer to him. She thought to herself that he was going to kiss her on the spot but when they were about to land a kiss, Aine's face close to them and he pinched their cheeks.

"Who said you can go around, kissing when everyone is pretty much here, hmm?"

Reiji backed away quickly but Aine still kept his hand pinching his cheek and then used his other hand to pinch the other side of his cheek.

"OWW! OWW! OWW! Let go Aine!"

"Nope." 

Nami rolled her eyes but then started to laugh at the both of them.

The next night, they arrived at their hotel. Aine couldn't join them yet since he had other duties to take care of but he mentioned that he will be around them later that day. Once they arrived, they left all their stuff in Nami's and Reiji's car. Nami had the lyrics with her so they can practiced it before the big day for a friend's wedding. Reiji decides for them to go out a drink for a bit and relax and they obviously went to go have fun for a bit but none of them got drunk because they completely forgot that they needed to practice. Once they got to their hotel, Nami was talking to one of the workers and asked for a room for herself because her idiot self forgot to book in for one, and Aine didn't even book one for her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But there are no available rooms right now."

"Oh gawd. Are you serious?" 

She ran back to Quartet Night and literally felt her face.

"I don't know what to do. At least I got one for you all but I don't have one for myself."

The group started to laugh at her and Nami's face was puffing up.

"Shut up."

Reiji had to think for a moment towards how Nami was going to get a room and then it hit him. He put both hands on Nami's shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"This may not be your favorite thing to do but…."

Ai, Ranmaru and Camus were already wondering what Reiji's stupid idea was. Reiji continued to talk.

"You are going to have to choose who you want to sleep with for the night."

Nami's face went completely red and she backed away quickly, holding her stuff.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Ai looked at her seriously.

"I don't mind having her in my room."

Camus gave a smirk.

"She can be my servant for the night." 

Ranmaru rubbed the back of his head.

"It won't be too much of a trouble."

Reiji started to look all joyful in the face and Nami was literally holding her face even more, just covering her blush. Reiji comes closer to Nami's face and he had the most seductive expression.

"So, Nami? Who would you like to choose to stay with for the night?" 

Stay tuned for next chapter!

 **So, you are Nami, which guy do you choose to stay in a hotel room with?**


	11. 1

**I SUGGEST YOU TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER**

Author Note: There are four chapters in total to where you, as the reader, are Nami Kisaragi, and whoever you choose, is the one you choose to stay with in the hotel room. If you are wondering why the chapter pick option had only a number, there was a reason why xDD Here is the option;

Nami chose Ai

Nami chose Camus

Nami chose Ranmaru

Nami chose Reiji

If you choose one of them, and read it then go to chapter 11 right after reading the Quartet Night member you chose, it will continue on with the story. (If you would like to read all of them, go for it. It's your choice. All four of them is different by the way, from what happens in their hotel room. I'm not joking. * **laughs*** ) This is definitely a different style I'm going forward with and I don't think I've seen anyone done it this way so I'm going to have a little fun here. ( **evil laughs in the distance)** and I thought it would be pretty enjoyable, as if you just went through an otome game while reading the story. Alrighty, I will leave it to you all for reading :) Enjoy~

 **Hotel Room with Ai:**

It really was a big problem for Nami, who couldn't get her own hotel room for herself and there was no other choice, other than her rooming in with one of the Quartet Night members. The hotel was too filled. Not only did she have to stay with Quartet Night, she had to stay in the same room with only one person. For that decision, she chose Ai. Ai and Nami quietly head to his hotel room and he looked back at her who was literally looking down to the floor.

"Are you that embarrassed to stay in a room with a guy?"

Ai had questioned her and she didn't bother looking at Ai. He continues to lead her to his room and once they got there, he opened it. They both get inside and Nami put her stuff on the floor. Figures. She knew the room would only have one king sized bed and they both had to sleep next to each other. Ai went out to the balcony while Nami just fidgeted with her stuff in her suitcase. She brought out a piece of a sticky note and pen. Nami immediately started writing something down and quickly placed it on the window. Ai heard her slap it on and then crossed his arms. He read what she wrote.

 **"DO NOT CROSS THE LINE, WE CAN SHARE A BED BUT NO WEIRD NONSENSE! ONE MORE THING, DON'T PULL ANY MOVES ON ME."**

He read it out loud and thought to himself, why does this fit more perfectly for Reiji? He ripped the note and then threw it in the trash. Once Nami got out of the bathroom, she didn't see her note there.

"Ai! What did you do to the note?!"

"It's unnecessary to have that on the window. I'm not going to pull anything. Why would I?"

At least know your boundaries"

Ai smirked and then comes closer to Nami. He felt her hair until the end of her hair strands and looked at her pretty cyan eyes that captured his heart a bit.

"From what I researched about two people being in the same room together, anything can happen. Especially if it's the opposite sex. Unless you really want me to do something I also researched on.

Nami's face was turning red and realized the damn robot would be smart enough to make her red in the face. Ai started to giggle.

"Why don't you get cleaned up first? We have a big day to attend tomorrow."

Nami backed away fast and then turned her back on Ai. Ai couldn't process the mixed emotion Nami was feeling. It felt a bit funny to him. All the percentages he was trying to calculate kept giving him errors. Was she that frustrated to be in the same room as him? He didn't understand and he just sat on the bed. He felt through the softness of the sheets and something in him started to form up. He felt his robotic heart beat and raise up a bit and then looked over to the bathroom door, waiting for Nami to come out. Nami who finished showeing a couple minutes later, grabbed a nearby robe and put it on. Her face was still flustered as the fact she was feeling this way. This was Ai. A young robot, and he guy who looks a lot like her own brother. There wasn't going to be any funny business with the both of them so why did she have to be so flustered? She looked at herself in the mirror and touched her wet hair. She remembered when Ai touched her hair and she felt a funny feeling running up her spine. She took a deep breath and stepped out slowly. To her surprise, Ai was looking at her already. He had wide eyes when he just saw her, just in her bathrobe. His system felt like it was malfunctioning but he couldn't tell what it is. Nami crossed her arms and looked away and went to the other side of the bed and just sat there. They both didn't exchange any words except give each other glances here and there. Nami felt her wet hair and lays on the bed, putting the pillow over her head. Ai raised his eyebrow and then he looked at her body figure and he blinked. She was pretty curvy for a petite woman, and what bugged him was that he couldn't stop staring. He started to think awkwardly and then lays the other way and looks away from her. Their backs suddenly touch each other and Nami flinched. She couldn't keep this silent up and weird movements so she started to speak.

"Ai, why don't you get yourself cleaned up and get ready for bed."

Ai stayed quiet for a bit but then he finally spoke.

"I will."

He got up immediately and just walked into the bathroom really fast. Nami took the pillow out of her head and sat up. Shouldn't it feel normal being around Ai when they were alone? Why was it so hard to be around him now? Just think of him as her brother and be okay for the rest of the night before they start to perform. Wait...that's a bad way of thinking of him being her brother? Another thought, he is an android. She shook the thought off quickly and stopped thinking about the different crap that went through her. She went over to get her phone and look through her messages. She got one from Reiji and he had sent her…

"Don't do any lovey dovey stuff together! If you do, let me join! Just kidding! I pretty sure Ai would never do such thing. Have a good sleep, my girl ~ Hopefully you are comfortable." 

Nami instantly threw her phone to the chair and her cheeks started to puff up after what Reiji had texted her. It's not like Ai and her would do anything beyond. They were not even dating. Plus, he didn't seem like the type to have a woman by his side. Nami started to remember the first time they got to work together on his solo song "UNLIMITED". She made him completely shine and understood the boundaries of having someone there for him to be by his side. The way he danced and sang in front of so many people was extravagant. He was an amazing singer that her own uncle created. When Aine had come into her mind, she knew exactly that Aine would have been the same person, doing the same thing if her were to perform. In which they did actually perform for "Himitsu No Kuchidzuke". She was too impressed on how the both of them played out their part so well while singing it, and while she was playing the piano. Their movements were in sync that it was one of those performances that you cannot forget. She raised her knees to her chin and felt the end of her cyan hair.

"If I were to be with Ai, how would my own brother react to that? Would it be possible?"

She thought of funny images of how her and Ai's relationship would be and then announcing it to Aine. She shook her head rapidly, trying not to think about it. How could she imagine it now, when she is obviously sharing the same bed with Ai? She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes.

"Aine would kill me dating someone younger than me, especially if it's a robot that our uncle made." 

"You can still date me, age doesn't matter. It also doesn't matter if we are both different from each other."

Nami jumped out of the bed and instantly fell to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AI! That's not….what I meant! It was just-"

Ai smirked and then walked over to Nami, putting out a hand in front of him, just to help her up.

"Here, let me help you."

Ai helped Nami up and then noticed her hair still a bit wet. He grabbed a towel, near the chair and started drying up the last bits of drops coming from her hair. He was very gentle towards Nami and this made Nami's heart skip a beat. She slightly looked at Ai closely. From his cyan hair to his angelic lips, she was already getting goosebumps. Ai noticed her stare and his eyes squinted a bit and he made his face come closer to hers. Nami was about to walk back but Ai got a hold of her, by wrapping his hands on her waist. He was slim but his height towered over Nami. They both looked at each other with their beautiful cyan eyes. Nami blinked for a second and then suddenly facepalm Ai in the face.

"Eh?..Why are you doing that?"

"Sorry!"

Ai let go of Nami and Nami fell on the bed. Her robe was somewhat undone, and Ai can see some of her bare skin. Nami tried to cover herself quickly but Ai slowly gets on the bed and goes on top of her. He felt his chest.

"I don't have any human emotions like you, but this feeling I have in my chest keeps beating fast. Do you know why?" Nami lays there quietly just listening to Ai speak. Ai slowly places his hand on her chest(not her boobs, guys), and gently leaves it there.

"The feeling of yours and mines are two different. You have a real human heart, while mine is completely not real."

Nami calmed down a bit and sighed. She didn't want Ai to think like that anymore. Sure he was made and that he couldn't fully understand how humans work. Ai just needed to learn as much as he can. Nami was willing to teach all that she can to him, even though he is basically kouhai status towards her. Suddenly, Nami started to explain her side of what she wanted to say to him so he wouldn't think like this.

"That's true. But it doesn't matter if you have a real heart or not. You want to know what matters?"

Nami slowly raises her hand on his chest and moves it up towards his face. She knows that he would have a bunch of question about how humans live, and it was okay to give him the knowledge about it. That was top priority to do when she was around Ai. If she had known before she met Ai that he was a robot, and if her uncle had let her know, this would have been a bit more easier on her to teach him everything that he should know so he wouldn't research all the time, from what she can think of at the top of her head.

"Each eye contact you give, each touch you place, each spoken words you say and all the thoughts you have over what feeling, is all combined into an actual emotion. You do have emotions, Ai. You just have to learn how to control it."

Ai was wide eyed at her words and then he gets off of her and lays right next to her, suddenly holding her hands in his. Nami wasn't sure what the deal was but she started to feel a lot comfortable with him. She couldn't believe he still continued to look at her. Was he feeling something for her? She touched his face once more and this time he felt like he was heating up.

"Uh...hey...Are you getting sick?"

Nami could feel the heat from his hands and then quickly rushed to touched his forehead.

"No. Whenever I feel a little...what do you call that? This unspeakable feeling I can't determine correctly. I either start to feel like I'm shutting down or that I'm just over heating."

Nami remembered this happening before but this time she noticed that his pale expression was a bit pink. This was a bit different from last time. Nami got up and looked at him again. She doesn't remember if she ever questioned her uncle about this, but of course he wouldn't say anything thing to her. Secrets were always kept and all Nami could do was shrug the thought off and figure everything out on her own. She put a finger to her chin and then she backed away a bit. Her head was bowing and Ai was confused. She now knew exactly what Ai was thinking. Nami can't believe she had to think hard about this.

"It's probably weird to say this now….but...you may have feelings for me, Ai."

"Feelings for you? Do I need to research up on that?"

Nami facepalm him once more.

"Do you really have to say that now?! You're making everything awkward, silly."

"Silly?" Ai was even more confused and Nami just shook her head so that she can forget what she just said to him.

Nami's face was clearly red like an apple and Ai sat up as well. He continued to stare at her and the feeling in him started to raise up even more. Nami looked away this time but then Ai gently grabbed her by the chin and made her look his way. He got a little more closer and Nami tried to back away but Ai got a hold of her waist. Did his switch turn off? He is acting as if he knew what to do.

"I'm surprised Reiji hasn't even burst a bubble yet, knowing you are in my room."

"What are you trying to get at?" 

Ai had this expression on his face that Nami couldn't read and then he brought his lips to hers. Almost kissing her but he stayed there for just a good few minutes. This time Nami felt like she was getting hot. He was so close that she couldn't even handle anything at the moment.

"I don't know why, but I had these sort of weird feelings for you for awhile, and just kept it to myself. Not only that, I would actually be the man for you...if we were to be able to date. I know you are a lot older than me, but that doesn't matter. I-"

He paused at his words and held her hand, embracing his fingers with hers, like a real couple would do, and putting the strands of her hair behind her ear, as he cupped his hand under her cheek. Nami's whole body started to shiver at everything he has said and everything he was doing.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be able to learn how to have you by my side, learning to love you and I hope your brother accepts me for who I am, being with his sister."

Nami's eyes blinked hard but in her mind and heart she wouldn't always freak out towards the way Ai touched her. He was an angel, maybe even more of an angel than her own brother. Maybe it was a little weird, that you are going to accept being with your uncle's creation and your brother's doppelganger. Ai was his own being and Nami accepted everything about him. He may get on her nerves but overall, he was very important to her. With a pure complete thought over it, she wraps her arms around his neck and forces the kiss on him instead. This left Ai wide open but instead he smiled within the kiss and held her tightly. Nami backed away a little bit and then looked at Ai.

"Did you research what boyfriend means, too?"

"I have…."

Nami started to laugh loudly and Ai started to give out a pout face. He didn't think it was that funny that he was doing all those research like crazy.

"You are a stupid, human."

He lay her down slowly on the bed and towered over her once more, undoing the robe just a tiny bit, placing little kisses on her cheek. He comes to her ear and whispers…

"My promise to you...is to always stay by your side forever. I'll make sure of it."

Nami closes her eyes hard, and gets washed away with every touch Ai was giving her. Suddenly a huge bang comes on the hotel door, and Nami and Ai stopped immediately. Ai shirt was unbutton during the time he got up and he opened the door. Aine was there, with his arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing, robot?"

"I'm obviously going to spend a night with your sister before the big event."

Aine glared straight at Nami and Nami literally covered her face with a pillow. From that, all they both hear was Aine giving a lecture to the both of them, which they ignored but Ai gave Nami a smiling expression. Nami gives a blow kiss back. They couldn't really date now, since they were still doing work. Their relationship had to continue on another date. Was Ai really someone she can continue on with life? Was she even prepared to take that leap when before she said that she didn't need someone near her?

Go straight to chapter 11


	12. 2

**I SUGGEST YOU TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER**

Author Note: There are four chapters in total to where you, as the reader, are Nami Kisaragi, and whoever you choose, is the one you choose to stay with in the hotel room. If you are wondering why the chapter pick option had only a number, there was a reason why xDD Here is the option;

Nami chose Ai

Nami chose Camus

Nami chose Ranmaru

Nami chose Reiji

If you choose one of them, and read it then go to chapter 11 right after reading the Quartet Night member you chose, it will continue on with the story. (If you would like to read all of them, go for it. It's your choice. All four of them is different by the way, from what happens in their hotel room. I'm not joking. * **laughs*** ) This is definitely a different style I'm going forward with and I don't think I've seen anyone done it this way so I'm going to have a little fun here. ( **evil laughs in the distance)** and I thought it would be pretty enjoyable, as if you just went through an otome game while reading the story. Alrighty, I will leave it to you all for reading :) Enjoy~

 **Hotel Room with Camus**

While the other members of Quartet Night left Camus and Nami at the lobby, Camus started to feel his chin and smirked.

"You actually picked me. Such a fool you are." 

Nami glared at him this time, and turned her back on him. She was about to walk away but Camus grabbed her stuff and lead her to his room, but before he did that, he went up to the front desk to ask if they can give him room service, just in case he wanted tea. Nami rolled her eyes and wanted to grab her stuff away from Camus, but Camus gave her a glare. After Camus was done, they headed up to his room. Nami kept her arms crossed over her chest while they were walking to the room Camus was staying in. At first she was a little hesitant to actually stay in the same room as this man. She really didn't feel like following any of Camus's commands if he thinks he can boss her around. At the same time, she is dealing with staying with a guy in the same room and Nami was not going to be used to it. Once they got to Camus's hotel room, there was just one bed to sleep on. No couch nearby, just that one bed for both of them to sleep in. She thought the hotel was playing a joke on her for making her suffer this. Camus put her stuff in the closet and then went over to the phone just to call for room service. Nami didn't like how Camus put her stuff in the closet, so she started taking it out and going through her stuff to see what she needed out before the big day. She watched as the blonde, long haired man was using his gentlemen voice just to order stuff.

"I would gladly like to try some desserts that are your main course for the evening. Yes. Yes. That would be perfect. Thank you."

Nami knew this wasn't really how Camus would act towards the public. She knew for the fact he is a spoiled brat who get's what he wants because he thinks he can act like some knight. Once he hanged up the phone, he looked at Nami who was already writing some notes down on paper.

"Are you working on the song for tomorrow?"

"Yup. Once I prepare this and give it to you guys to practice before the reception comes, I want us to do our best together, to make this a really good performance."

Camus goes straight to the bed and sits there, with his hands closed. He stared at Nami who was completely focused on her work that he felt like he wanted to bug her but at the same time he didn't want to do that. He started to clear his throat and then joins Nami, and watches what she was writing. Camus was once again impressed by her work. She was already almost half way done with it and it was weird how Nami was able to do it without playing the piano. He realized that she makes the songs by humming it out as well. Camus got a book out of his suitcase, and sat nearby the window and started reading his book. Nami took a glimpse at him with one eye and then lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Camus didn't even say at word towards her small movements and continued to read. Nami was already feeling bored and then she decided to look around the hotel room.

"Do you ever stay still?"

"Excuse me?"

Camus looked up from his book and started at Nami who was fidgeting with some empty coffee cups near the microwave. What's wrong with her doing anything? She was just checking around on what the hotel has. It wasn't like she was going to steal anything, anyways. Camus put his book down and walked over next to Nami. Nami looked at the mirror in front of her and noticed Camus was looking at the same item she was looking at. Nami didn't budge from her spot because she sooned realized how close Camus was behind her. He was very tall compared to her size. She cleared her throat and then she put the item down.

"Maybe I should get us something down at the lounge below?"

"I already ordered from room service remember?"

"Oh. Duh. Right. How can I forget that so quickly. Ha...ha..."

She continued looking at the mirror and noticed Camus was staring as well, too. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Camus decides to speak. He started to touch her hair at the same time.

"I've noticed something about you."

"And that is?" 

"Your passion to keep going with your pride in your work. I believed that you are the first woman I ever met who has the ability to keep going, no matter what your difficulties are."

Nami stayed quiet and then she decides to turn around and pokes at his chest.

"At least you know my qualities."

She gives a wink and touched his blond hair and grabbed a towel from the closet.

"Oh by the way Camus, no weird touches while we stay in the same room, I'm going to take a bath." 

Camus went back to his chair to read his book again and gave a smirk.

"Like I'm ever going to touch you, fool." he whispered softly but Nami looked out from the bathroom and Camus noticed her staring at him. Camus rolled his eyes and then yells out to her.

"Please go take your bath, you filthy woman."

"Oh shut up, Camus."

Once Nami entered the bathroom, she went to the sink and started washing her face. She noticed there was a variety of soap bars that had different scent and she was literally stuck on looking at it all. Sure, she was born and raised by a high class family but seeing all this was very new to her. She decided to take her shower right after by using one of the soap bars and once she got out, she smelled really nice. Well, from sniffing her arm.

"It smells so good."

She started to smile and then she dried her hair up and then tied it into a bun. She put on the robe and walked out the door. Camus wasn't around and she went towards the other room and noticed Camus out in the balcony, looking at the sky. He had his arms crossed across his chest and once he noticed Nami in just a robe, his heart sort of stopped. Without even realizing Camus's reaction, Nami decides to join him outside. Camus cleared his throat and tried to pay attention to the starry night.

"This hotel is very relaxing."

"Hmph, for a pure commoner."

Nami glared at him and then walked back in. Camus followed right after and then there was a knock on their hotel room. Camus looks at Nami for a bit and then back to the door.

"I'll go answer it. You go sit over there." 

"Alright."

Nami sat at the table while Camus answered for room service. Nami was busy looking at her phone and she was chatting in a chat box with Reiji, Ai and Ranmaru about what they need to remember when they need to perform for the song and when they should have an early practice. Once she was done, she noticed Camus walking towards the table, bringing a tray of small cakes, cookies, chocolates, 2 teacups, a bowl of sugar cubes, 2 glasses of water, and a box of macaroons. Nami was impressed with what room service served them. She watched as Camus put the stuff down and then he opened another box that had food in them.

"Wow..."

"Magnificent, right?"

Nami just nodded and both Camus and her were thanking for the food and Camus starts serving the both of them. Once they started eating, Nami noticed how much manners he had while he had his plate of food. Ranmaru and Reiji were pretty bad at having table manners, usually would run their mouths or argue about why did you take a piece of their food, but Camus was like some prince who had to eat with respect at the table. What came on Nami's mind was when she thought that this was some romantic date in a hotel room. Of course, she tried to shake the thought off her mind because she wouldn't have a chance with Camus. Once she said that in her mind, she accidentally spit out the tea across the table and it went on Camus's face.

"I...am...so...sorry."

Camus put his utensil's down and then wiped the spit off his face and stared at Nami with that cold look of his. Nami lightly rubbed the side of her cheek and tried to look away. She had a weird feeling that Camus might try to do something. Instead, he continued to eat right after he just left the cloth near his chest. Nami didn't want to eat anymore, after what she just did.

"I bet for that, he is going to make me sleep on the damn floor." She thought to herself.

After they were done eating, Camus stood up and walked to the bathroom while Nami just put the finished plates onto the tray and put it on a rack outside of their hotel room. Once Nami got back inside, Camus was right in front of her and she looked up to him. With his cold light blue eyes staring down at her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed.

"W-wha-What are you doing?"

Camus pulled out a towel, a robe and soap bar and pointed to the bathroom.

"You are going to wash me."

Nami raised her eyebrow and was wide eyed.

"You gotta be joking, right?"

"Hmph, didn't I tell you, you will be my servant."

Nami made a sigh and the towel, soap and robe was thrown at her and Camus walked into the bathroom. Nami sticked her tongue from behind him and she followed. She couldn't believe herself actually following his orders at this moment. She put the items down near the counter and went over to the bath and started it. She even checked for how warm the water should be and ended up putting a certain scented bubble bath soap into the water. She got lost on watching how the water start to turn into a clear light blue color. It looked the same like Camus's eyes and then she shook the thought off when Camus suddenly cleared his throat to get her attention. Nami turned to him and stood up, with her arms crossed her chest.

"What? Aren't you going to get in?"

"No."

Nami unfolded her arms and then stomped her foot to the floor.

"I just got the bath ready for you! Now you say you don't want to get in!"

"Hmph, I guess you wouldn't be such a perfect woman to be a wife."

"Eh?!"

Camus looked the other way and Nami rubbed her forehead.

"Are you trying to tell me to take your clothes off for you?"

"Please do, servant." 

Nami had an annoyed expression to her face and Camus didn't care what she was going to say next. Oh, was he annoying her this time. Where was the Camus that actually treated her pretty well during the time she made his solo song. She worked pretty hard for him, too. Nami grabbed him by his collar roughly and Camus pushed it away.

"Is my servant supposed treat me this way?"

"Oh shut your face, get over here." 

Nami still got a hold of him, and literally unbutton his dress shirt and roughly taking it off and then once she got to his belt for his pants, she sort of stopped there and looked. Camus raised his eyebrow and started to smirk.

"What servant? Are you not used to taking out every garment out of a man's body?"

"Do you know how awkward this is?!"

"It shouldn't be awkward for a servant."

"I am so going to kill you." 

Nami closed her eyes while unbuckling his belt and pulling out his pants and bottom out. She didn't want to look at his body at the moment and she quickly turned around, covering her eyes.

Camus looked at her in the mirror and pushed the back of her head lightly.

"Such a fool."

He started to get into the bath and then he snapped his fingers at Nami.

"I'm in the bath. So, please tie my hair up."

"Yes, sir." 

Camus looked at her right away when Nami had said that. He noticed a bright glow of red come to her face. He thought to himself on if Nami was with a man before and was able to do this. Not to Nami's knowledge, Camus was actually testing her. He has read on one of her interviews back when she was a big time cosplayer and car model that she had never involved herself with a man and he found that interesting about Nami. Nami was super independent and based herself to be more of a strong woman than most of the woman around the world who would want a man by her side at all times. That was the trait Camus was actually interested in from getting that vibe from Nami. He was surprised that Nami picked him out of the three other Quartet Night guys. If she had chosen Ai, maybe he would be a bit hard on her in the room, knowing he is very strict. If she had chosen Ranmaru, maybe he would mostly make stupid remarks at her and somewhat yell at her while she does the same thing back. Last but not least, if she had chosen the idiot Reiji, Reiji would probably be up in her face most of the time. He thought about it real hard on how the other three would treat her but he was somewhat glad she chose him. It made him feel superior, since he is making her his servant for the night. Once Nami had tied his hair up, she started to scrub Camus's back. She was very gentle about it. Nami could tell that her cheeks were still blushing as hell and she wished that wasn't happening at the moment. Camus was a guy she thought she would be fine looking at, but they were alone and being his servant was a bit complicated. Wasn't she just only two years older than him? Once she continued to scrub his back, he got a hold of her hand and moved it to his cheek.

"Camus?"

"Your hands are very soft. I can feel it on my back."

"Uh..um...Well, thanks."

"Are you embarrassed to see a man like this?"

Nami pulled her hand away and looked away from him while she continued to clean him.

How was she going to answer that to a guy who bossed her around just a few minutes ago. Camus began to feel a bit quiet and Nami looked at him.

"You are a fool, yet you have a good soul."

Nami stayed quiet while he continued to talk.

"It's just really surprising that you won't even think about finding a man with good qualities and getting married at your age.

"I'm just not ready for that stage, yet."

Camus looked at her. She looked really calm and serious about what she said.

"How can I find someone who can match up to me, and then all of a sudden just get married right away when I know for the fact I'm never going to be home. Sometimes when I think about it, a man can literally hold me down for what I want to do in life. It's like some heavy anchor that won't let me be free." 

"That's understandable, but I don't think you would be alone forever." 

Nami didn't understand why Camus started to bring up some romance topic when at this point she just wanted to go straight to sleep. Camus turned around to face her and she looked at his clear light blue eyes. He held her with his hands and tilted his head.

"I bet in my life, you would fill the space for me."

Nami tried to pull away but Camus held her tighter.

"Oh stop it Camus. You wouldn't see me as an equal anyway. Stop saying weird shit out of nowhere." 

"You're the fool who thought I was actually serious."

He blew bubbles at her face and turned around.

"Get out, servant. I'm going to shower."

"Ugh." 

Nami wiped the bubbles off her face and stormed our of the bathroom and sat on the bed. She held onto the robe and crossed her arms. Nami started to think about having a relationship with Camus. He wasn't such a bad guy. He was smart, he can be a bit weird but yet Camus was his complete self. She didn't know much about his background and what he usually does since all they have been doing, while knowing each other being surrounded by only work related stuff. To add on to that thought, Camus and her don't really hang around each other much because he is usually doing his own thing. She knows that she has been around Reiji or Ai most of the time. The bathroom door opened this and Nami immediately looked at Camus's direction and noticed her came out in a robe as well and he was trying to dry his hair.

"I guess I should be a bit more nice to him," Nami thought to herself.

Camus noticed her staring at him and he noticed Nami was patting the side next to her. Camus just stood there.

"Come here now, Camus."

"Who say's you can order me, when I'm ordering you."

Nami stood up and pulled Camus towards the bed. She turned his body around to where he lays on his stomach and pulled the upper part of the robe off and wrapped the towel on his hair.

"Here, I bet you never had a massage before."

"You don't have to-"

"Quiet fool." Nami slightly yells at him.

Camus was finally able to shut up and then felt Nami's hands rubbing his back. Her formation she was giving to him while massaging his back hurt a bit but then it felt more comfortable by the time he got used to it in a few minutes. Camus noticed how good Nami's hands were and he would of just fallen asleep but he didn't. He knew it would have been rude to do so. Nami continued to massage him and then finally spoke.

"What did you mean by if I was a part of your life, I would fill in the gap somewhere in your life?"

Nami noticed Camus just stayed quiet at the question. Camus finally stopped Nami's hands from massaging him and then turned around to face him. He lays on Nami's lap and then holds her hand in his. Nami was surprised at his sudden action but watched as Camus held her hands gently. Nami didn't know why Camus was being completely affectionate towards her. They were not together.

"Camus? Do you-"

"Shhh-"

Camus silence her lips with his fingers and then he closed his eyes. Nami blinked a couple of times and watched as Camus lay there on her lap. She felt through his long blond hair and caressed his head. Camus opened one eye and then Nami noticed it.

"I want to take you to my hometown one day. I want to show you the person that I really am back at home."

Nami's heart skipped a beat and then Camus got up slowly, and cupped his hand on her cheek and brought his face closer to hers.

"I'll confess you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and would like to take this chance to show you another world."

Nami didn't know what to say but she just smiled and put both of her hands on his face and stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Camus likes me? That's so weird."

Camus backed away for a second and held his face. Nami started laughing so hard that she couldn't keep it in. Camus looked way to embarrassed and it was so hard to not keep the laughter in.

"You fool."

Camus went over to her and pinned her on the bed and Nami stopped laughing right away once Camus's lips meets hers. Her eyes were left open and Camus steadily held her on his arms and continued to kiss her until they had a knock at the door. Camus stopped right away and then Nami quickly got up and fixed her hair to open the hotel door room. Once that happened, she see's Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai and Aine barging in.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOUR ROOM WAS GOING TO BE A BIT BIGGER THAN OURS AND HAVE ROOM SERVICE TO YOURSELF, SO UNFAIR, myu-chan!" Reiji started to flail his arms in the air and both Ranmaru and him were going to the phone and calling for food. Aine and Ai sat at the bedside and instantly looked at Nami. Aine gave her a serious look.

"Sooooo, what were you doing with the knight, huh?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Ai tilted his head and flicked Nami's forehead.

"It tells me Camus and you did something affectionate."

Reiji, Ranmaru and Aine stood up and started yelling at Camus.

"CAMUS!" they all kept bugging Camus a lot right after that but all Camus did was laugh and what caught Nami's heart was his pure smile he was showing. Camus got a glimpse of her staring at him and Nami looked away fast. Can Camus complete her heart and show her a new world that he has told her? Was Nami ready to take another step to take Camus's hands in hers?

Go Straight to chapter 11


	13. 3

**I SUGGEST YOU TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER**

Author Note: There are four chapters in total to where you, as the reader, are Nami Kisaragi, and whoever you choose, is the one you choose to stay with in the hotel room. If you are wondering why the chapter pick option had only a number, there was a reason why xDD Here is the option;

Nami chose Ai

Nami chose Camus

Nami chose Ranmaru

Nami chose Reiji

If you choose one of them, and read it then go to chapter 11 right after reading the Quartet Night member you chose, it will continue on with the story. (If you would like to read all of them, go for it. It's your choice. All four of them is different by the way, from what happens in their hotel room. I'm not joking. * **laughs*** ) This is definitely a different style I'm going forward with and I don't think I've seen anyone done it this way so I'm going to have a little fun here. ( **evil laughs in the distance)** and I thought it would be pretty enjoyable, as if you just went through an otome game while reading the story. Alrighty, I will leave it to you all for reading :) Enjoy~

 **Hotel Room with Ranmaru**

"Ranmaru wait!"

Ranmaru held onto Nami's arm to go out and but food at a fast food restaurant before they would go back to the hotel. Nami wasn't expecting herself to pick Ranmaru since Ranmaru didn't even say a word once she picked him. After Camus, Ai and Reiji left her behind, Ranmaru just grabbed a hold of Nami and pulled her with him.

"No waiting! I'm starving right now."

"But you can just grab a bite to eat at the hotel. They have room service!"

"Too expensive."

"But we can get it for free?"

"I need meat not some luxury stuff."

"You gotta be kidding me."

Nami suddenly realized Ranmaru didn't go straight to a fast food restaurant and instead went to a grocery store near by. Ranmaru this time held her hand in his. Nami felt a blush grow on her face when Ranmaru suddenly did that. While walking around everywhere, Ranmaru got some ingredients and purchased them right after. Everyone was literally looking at both of them and Nami was covering her face with a face mask she kept with her so no one wouldn't noticed her. What was Ranmaru going to do with all that? His hotel room shouldn't have a stove anywhere. Once they got in the elevator, Nami was shaking Ranmaru's hand a bit.

"Ranmaru, can you let go of my hand, please."

Ranmaru looked down to their hands and backed away quickly and had a puffed up face.

"Uh..S-Sorry."

"It's fine, dude." Nami felt her hand. Ranmaru can be a bit rough but holding her like that, especially in public was very awkward. Once they got into Ranmaru's hotel room, Nami knew exactly how the place would be.

"Not bad, I just didn't think there would be a stove here. I wonder if the others get to have that."

"Nah. I requested this room."

"Oh?"

Ranmaru started putting stuff down and then walked over to the little area where there was only one counter and started taking out the ingreidients and utensils he needed to cook. Nami just put their bags in the closet and walked out to the slide door to open it so the smell of the food won't spread everywhere in the small room. She looked at the bed in front of her and got weird shivers that she had to sleep next to this guy. She slightly looked at Ranmaru from bottom to top. She didn't know why, but seeing Ranmaru like that was kind of hitting her interest. He was just cutting up some vegetables and start the fire to heat up the pan. When you see a man cook, it's on a whole different level. Seeing a tough tsundere cook like it's a daily life of his was pretty handsome of him. Ranmaru started cooking up some meat and putting the vegetables together. To be honest, it smelled pretty good. Nami looked away fast and try to shake the thought off. Before she could even look back, Ranmaru had stepped in front of her and gently pushed a piece of meat into her mouth.

"How does it taste?"

Nami put a hand to her mouth and then started to chew. She can taste the warmth of the meat spread throughout the inside of her mouth. It was freshly cooked and it was very delicious.

"It's hot."

"Eh? It's not hot. I didn't put anything spicy on it."

"Not that, stupid. You put it in too early."

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow and then got a little closer to Nami.

"Say that again?"

Nami backed away a little and got a bit confused about it until she realized what she just said and just pushed Ranmaru. He started to laugh and push her back and went back to preparing food. Nami crossed her arms in embarrassment. She waited until Ranmaru was done cooking and he finally started serving his the food that he made. He made some Takoyaki, some well-seasoned steak with a side of veggies. He also prepared two bowls of fried rice. Nami was completely amazed by his chef skills that he wonder why he didn't just become a chef.

"Thank you Mr. Chef, it looks delicious."

"Don't call me Mr. Chef and just eat."

"Itadakimasu"

They both started to eat quietly and enjoying the meal. Nami couldn't help but be a bit happy that she was glad she chose Ranmaru to share a room with. While Nami ate, she slightly looked at Ranmaru who was completely stuffing his face with the food. She sort of thought of some weird stuff. How would Ranmaru be in a relationship with a woman and was able to always cook like this for her? Ranmaru looked like the tough guy who doesn't really give a crap but if you got to be around him a bit more you can see his soft side. She thought back to the time she was still in the process of creating his solo and when she took him to a club where he can enjoy rock music more because that was his passion. He had the greatest smile she can ever put on a man's face. She finally finished her food and got up and stood at the side of the table next to Ranmaru. Ranmaru looked up at her with a piece of meat sticking out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Don't eat with your mouth fool, RanRan."

Ranmaru wiggled the piece of meat with his mouth and Nami pushed his forehead and took her plate to the sink so she can clean up the mess. While cleaning, she started to think about how Ranmaru would be if she was her man by her side. She knew thinking about it was just weird as heck but she couldn't help but wonder. Would he actually be happy with her knowing that the fact he looks like the rough type? Nami shook her head and then realized Ranmaru behind her. His body was closer to hers and she froze at the spot. Ranmaru placed the plates in the sink and stayed behind her.

"Uh…..Ranmaru?"

"What?"

"You are a bit too close."

"So?"

Nami's heart started to beat fast but she tried to quickly wash the dishes. She wasn't sure if Ranmaru stood behind her and was just teasing her. She can hear his slow breathing coming out of him and Nami just tried to keep her composure as normal as possible. Once she was done, she turned around slightly and Ranmaru just pinned her at the sink. Both of his hands keeping her between them and Nami put her hands to his chest so he wouldn't come any closer.

"Stop."

"I'm just looking at you."

"That doesn't mean you have to end up acting weird around me since were alone in this room." 

Ranmaru smirked and then backed away from her and headed to the bathroom. Nami still stayed at her spot and just felt her chest. She took a deep breath and then headed over to her bags so she can get a set of clothes before she can head straight to bed. It took a few minutes for Ranmaru to get out, and he left the bathroom a bit steamy. Ranmaru walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and Nami threw a pillow at his face.

"DUDE! WEAR A DAMN ROBE!"

"What's wrong with me just coming out like this! I just got out of the shower so let it be."

"I don't want to see you naked you coward!"

Nami got up as fast as she can and headed into the bathroom, not even bothering about looking at Ranmaru. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her face was completely flushed red.

"Ugh….what is he trying to do? Does he not know any common sense on how a woman feels about seeing a man sort of half naked like that."

After she took a shower, she put on the robe and walked out and see's Ranmaru just sitting at the bed side, still just with a towel on and playing his guitar. Was he practicing? She noticed how Ranmaru had the song she was still writing for tomorrow's performance and Nami immediately went over to him and took the paper away.

"Why you take it away?!" 

"I'm not even finished with it." 

"So what? Let me get a head start."

Ranmaru tried grabbing the paper from Nami and Nami was trying to keep it away as much as possible. Ranmaru lean over her a bit more and suddenly his weight topped Nami and he was laying on her on the bed. Her leg was somewhat wrapped around him and his hand was at her waist. The robe that was on Nami was open and Ranmaru can see a great view of her chest. Nami and Ranmaru stayed there for a long time and Nami felt something move a bit on her leg and she started to yell. Ranmaru backed away and covered his face. He put the pillow on the spot that was giving him a weird feeling and didn't bother looking at Nami.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor!" Nami started to yell even more.

"Sleep on the floor, and I will put your sexy underwear on my face."

Nami grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ranmaru but he suddenly threw it back. They started pillow fighting and began to laugh a lot. Ranmaru finally got a hold of Nami and pinned her down gently on the bed.

"I didn't mean to do that okay?"

"Pervert."

"Go ahead and call me a pervert, just remember you are the one who chose to sleep in the same room as me."

Nami started to puff her cheeks and she turned around and face her back in front of him. Two hours later, they were laying in bed together but back to back from each other. Nami was having a hard time going to sleep. Ranmaru wasn't really himself like he would usually act towards Nami. She then turned around and looked from behind Ranmaru's back. She covered her face and noticed Ranmaru was sleeping without a shirt. I guess that was his normal sleeping attire. She didn't know what came over her mind, but when she raised her hand behind his back, she placed just one finger, making trails down every muscle line she can see somewhat in the dark. Ranmaru tensed up a bit but Nami continued to do it slowly. His actions question her a bit, and wonder if he had some feelings for her but she knew that this guy probably didn't. She was so stuck onto thinking so much about different questions that she didn't noticed Ranmaru turned around and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"You are tickling me. Stop that."

Nami didn't even say a word and just continued to look at him. She realized his grey eyes stared at her and noticed she can see two.

"Didn't you have a light purple or magenta eye?"

"It's was a contact."

"Uh…..oh I didn't know that." 

"Nami?"

Nami was going to look away from him but instead her eyes met with Ranmaru's.

Ranmaru got up a little bit and slowly went on top of her.

"What if I told you I liked you?"

Nami went wide eyed and was about to sit up but Ranmaru put a finger to her mouth to keep her quiet. His other hand raised up on her thigh and Nami closed her eyes right away. Ranmaru's face goes closer to her and his lips meets her neck and gives it a small kiss. He then let her go and turn his back on her, leaving Nami all confused at what he just did.

"You really are going to stop right there?" Nami asked him. Ranmaru didn't answer him at all. She then suddenly see's him cover his whole face with the pillow and Nami started to burst out laughing and lightly pushing him.

"AWWWW is the tough rocker man, embarrassed that I said that? Awwww so cute!"

She started to poke at his sides and try tickling him. Ranmaru was literally moving around, trying not to laugh but even if Nami was really forward in doing that to him, he also started laughing really loudly. Nami just stared at him and was happy about finally getting to hear more laughter coming out of his mouth. He needed that. Just like Camus, they both didn't really know how to smile. While still in thought, Ranmaru pinched Nami's nose right away and Nami was trying to get out of his hold. They continued to play around a bit and then Nami got to top over Ranmaru this time and they both stare at each other.

"You play around too much."

"So do you?"

They both get quiet and then Ranmaru feels through Nami's hair and Nami just continued to look at him.

"I'm pretty mad. Well, slightly."

Nami tilted her head and then Ranmaru continued to speak and look the other way.

"Reiji looks like he got your first kiss."

"First kiss?"

It took awhile to figure out what he meant by her first kiss and then she back away fast and covered her lips.

"Hey, hey, hey….l-let's not bring that up."

Ranmaru just smirked and then got up and grabbed a hold of her wrist and brought her to sit on his lap. A weird chill went down her spine as his expression on his face turned into something more seductive. Nami didn't want to give him any contact but Ranmaru raised his hands and made her look at him.

"What happened to the tough Nami who was able to move me along with her own actions?"

"Are you trying to play with me?"

"Why would I be playing a game with you when I'm showing you something towards you right now?"

Nami realized all the weird affection Ranmaru was giving her and literally had to think for a bit. He cooked her food, he treated her as if she was his actual girlfriend. Nami started to feel a big blush grow to her face and she was about to get off him but Ranmaru's grip still had a hold of her.

"This...is a bit embarrasing."

Ranmaru blew on her ear and she reacted so fast that she pushed him away and lay back down on the bed, with her back facing him. Ranmaru lays down next to her and just puts an arm around her, as if they were cuddling. Nami's body froze on the spot and she just lay there.

"It would actually be nice to be around someone once in awhile, away from work that is."

Nami couldn't really say anything at the moment and she hears Ranmaru sighing.

"Before, I hated to be alone but knowing you guys and you being here around us, makes all my motivation strong. I'm actually really glad that I was able to meet you all in my life. I would probably give up on everything."

Those words hit her in the heart and then she turned around and put her hand on his waist. That action surprised Ranmaru.

"I'm glad you are noticing that, Ranmaru. That brings a smile to my face."

Nami stared at Ranmaru and didn't think it was possible to have some sort of small romance with a guy like him. He can be hardheaded but he had a gentlemen heart inside so she couldn't refused to that. Out of nowhere, Nami gets closer to Ranmaru and kissing him on the lips. Ranmaru's eyes were open still and then he wrapped his arms around her body and brought her to him even more closer, to make the kiss more deeper until they were out of breath. Nami tried to pull away but she was stuck in some weird fantasy world while kissing him, and she didn't feel like letting go. A relationship with Ranmaru couldn't hurt. All of a sudden the door was being knocked on hard and Ranmaru angrily got up and opened it but forgot he only had pants on. Once he opened it, Reiji falls in and then noticed Ranmaru topless and see's Nami, with her hair a bit messy. Reiji got up and pinch the cheeks of Ranmaru and Aine joined in as well. Camus and Ai just stayed at the doorway seeing the two best friends getting on Ranmaru's ass.

"Stop it you guys, Ranmaru didn't do a thing, calm down." Nami tells them. Reiji and Aine didn't want to believe it and they continued what they were doing. Nami didn't want to mention anything about what just happened at the moment, but she was a bit angry that they ruined their moment.

Go to chapter 11


	14. 4

**I SUGGEST YOU TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER**

Author Note: There are four chapters in total to where you, as the reader, are Nami Kisaragi, and whoever you choose, is the one you choose to stay with in the hotel room. If you are wondering why the chapter pick option had only a number, there was a reason why xDD Here is the option;

Nami chose Ai

Nami chose Camus

Nami chose Ranmaru

Nami chose Reiji

If you choose one of them, and read it then go to chapter 11 right after reading the Quartet Night member you chose, it will continue on with the story. (If you would like to read all of them, go for it. It's your choice. All four of them is different by the way, from what happens in their hotel room. I'm not joking. * **laughs*** ) This is definitely a different style I'm going forward with and I don't think I've seen anyone done it this way so I'm going to have a little fun here. ( **evil laughs in the distance)** and I thought it would be pretty enjoyable, as if you just went through an otome game while reading the story. Alrighty, I will leave it to you all for reading :) Enjoy~

 **Hotel Room with Reiji**

"Yahoo!" My girl get's to sleep in the same room with me!"

Reiji yelled out and Nami punched him in the stomach. He yelled so loud that there were people watching them enter the elevator to heat to his hotel room. It was pretty silent around them, well for Nami but with Reiji, he had this huge happy face like some little child just got a stack of toys or candy in his hands. Reiji looked back at her for a bit and grabs a hold of her bag that she held weakly in her hands.

"Wha-Hey! I can carry that myself!"

"No no no. It's more proper if a gentlemen does all the work."

Nami crossed her arms and made a pouting face at Reiji and he put on a smile of victory. He suddenly picks up her bag and carries it for her, whistling down the hallway to his room. Nami glared at him a little bit and crosses her arms. She wasn't sure why she chose Reiji. Out of all people, she chose the guy who can probably do something completely perverted to her while she slept. He's a charmer, what innocence does he even have? They finally stopped at his room and Reiji put his stuff down. He spread his arms wide open and Nami was confused.

"What?"

"Let me carry you in."

Nami grabbed him by his ear, and Reiji was struggling to get out.

"OWWWW! OWWWWW!"

"Don't make me kick you in the balls, Reiji."

She finally let go of him and but then Reiji started to giggle and picked her up to put her over his shoulder. Suddenly, before walking in Reiji see's two people stare at them which stopped him in his tracks. There was an older couple in the next to them, about to head into their hotel room and Reiji winks at them.

"We just got married. I thought it would be a nice thing to carry her in."

"That's the way to do it!" The old man started to laugh and Nami was about to hit Reiji so hard but she couldn't, not in front of them. Once Reiji continued to have her over his shoulder, he bended down a bit, putting her bag on top of his belongings and brought them inside. He closed the door behind them and still had Nami over his shoulder.

"You idiot! Put me down!"

"Awwwww~ Already? But I like it when you are vulnerable like this. It's make it a whole lot of fun."

"You are sooooo going to get hurt, Reiji."

Reiji just stick his tongue out at her and then finally decided to put her down but before he could let her go completely, he blind folded her from behind. Nami was confused and just stood there while Reiji took the lead by gently grabbing her hand and pulling her away. She suddenly could hear water being poured into a somewhere and Nami wanted to back away quickly but Reiji continued to have his grip on her. What was he doing? She wanted to say something but Reiji silence her with a kiss and then took out the blind fold off and she was wide eyed. The whole bathtub was filled with a certain strawberry fragrance mixed with red and pink rose petals around. There were even candles lit up near it and the bathroom looked really nice. She was so focused in kicking Reiji's ass that she didn't even bother to look at how the hotel room would look like. She slaps Reiji in the back of his head when she just finally noticed her kissed her on the lips and pushed him. She looked back at the bath scene she see's in front of her and crossed her arms.

"Are you planning on something Reiji?"

"You can never take me seriously, can you?"

Nami gave him a small glare and then Reiji sighed and handed her a towel and some sleeping clothes that were comfortable to wear. Nami was confused and knew she already brought her own stuff and didn't need Reiji to give anything.

"Don't think this whole thing was from me. It's from the rest of us. Myu, Ran-Ran and Ai-Ai all decided together that we should let you relax for the night and make you feel comfortable. You do so much for us that we thought it would be nice to do this. I guess it was a bit too much.."

Nami was shocked. She must have thought totally wrong of Reiji and thought this was Reiji's way to "Wooo" a girl to sleep with him but this was totally different. Before she can do anything else, she decided to walk out of the bathroom and see how the room would look like. She see's actual two single beds that were separated, a kitchen that had prepared food there. She even saw some delicious looking sweets and tea that was ready. She looked around the hotel and turned around and faced Reiji who took his hat off, and placing it near his chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to choose me though. I mean, I asked them to help me and if you had your own room then I would have been able to invite you over to join the rest of us together and enjoy what we made for you but I guess all this turned out to be completely different."

Nami just crossed her arms and then tilt her head.

"I...I appreciate what you all have done so far, Reiji. I'm really thankful for it all."

Reiji looked at her and realized there was certain tears coming out from her eyes and he quickly rushed to her.

"I must work too hard for you all to be able to get to the top and yet I almost caused a bit of trouble when I got taken away. For the four of you, I did a lot. But...also, I was able to get us close together because Aine was here." 

Reiji's expression felt worried and he raised her hand and put it to his chest.

"Nami...We want to be able to go to the top together. Before the end of the year, I know we can do it and we all believe in you. Aine knows you can do it. You're our Quartet Night's composer and were not replacing you with anyone else. You are a hard worker I know, but there are times we all need to relax in our life. That's why...right now, this whole room can be yours and…."

Nami stopped her tears and looked at Reiji.

"Wait….What? Where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't mind finding another room or just sleep in one of the guys room for now even though I'm pretty sure they don't want me to sleep in the same room as them haha." 

Reiji let go of Nami and then walked behind her and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Okay my girl, it's time for you to get cleaned up. We have a big day tomorrow and we must be able to do a good job."

Once he pushed her in, he closed the door behind him and walked away from it. Nami didn't hear him near by and just sighed. She wiped off the small tears that came down a little bit and shook her head.

"I shouldn't feel that emotional right now. He is right, we do have a big day tomorrow and I must be able to focus." 

Once she got into the tub, she wasn't expecting to feel really relaxed.

"I wonder if they put a lot of thought into it."

She slouched down a bit in the water and closed her eyes. The silence of the bathroom, the smell of the aroma and the peacefulness she was getting just now calmed her. She was literally think of a song in her head while staying there. All of sudden, there was knock at the door and then she got up quickly. It must be Reiji.

"What is it, Reiji?"

She hears something lean in on the door and then she noticed Reiji sort of opening the door a little bit.

"I had a question to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"After your done, come sit next to me on the bed."

He closes the door and Nami just shivered nervously over the way he asked her. She hoped that he wasn't going to try anything with her. She's surprised at herself that she didn't bother saying we need our own space since were sleeping in the same room. She rushed quickly to see what he wanted and finally was finished and got into the night gown they gave to her. It was purely white and had a light pink ribbon wrapped around it. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought that maybe this was more like some lingerie than some nightgown or pajama. She went to dry her hair right after and then finally walked out of the bathroom. She see's Reiji sitting on the bedside, looking out the window and seem liked he was staring out of space. She was going to just act like a really cool person towards him but then the expression Reiji had on his face was an expression she wasn't really used to yet.

"Reiji?"

Reiji got back to his senses and was wide eyed at Nami being near him. They were both quiet for a while and then Reiji literally backed away fast and hid himself in the blankets.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Reiji?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!...oh my gawd...it's getting big."

Nami felt shocked this time and then she went over to Reiji and touched his back.

"Wait...What's getting big?"

"Nami~~~~~ Don't…."

Nami pulled the covers off and see's him covering his space she shouldn't look at. Nami stood there and it felt like flames surrounded her and Reiji literally covered his head right away so he wouldn't get smacked but instead Nami bursted out laughing and Reiji was confused.

"Geez, Reiji. If you got turned on by me that quickly, I bet you are the same with the other girls you probably use your charm for."

From those words, Reiji suddenly reacted to it and grabs Nami and pulls her down with him on the bed. He suddenly kisses her and not some normal kiss, it was more passionate. Nami was trying to push him away but then ended up holding him by his collar by kissing him back. She didn't know what literally went through her mind but something somewhere in her heart, Reiji was the one she liked from the very beginning. They may have kissed those other times but this one felt real. Reiji stopped the kiss and sat back up, leaving Nami laying there on the bed.

"I'm sorry...we are not even properly together and I'm taking this advantage because you are in the same room with me."

Nami stayed there and didn't say a word.

"Reiji, I know I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell you have feelings for me. Especially when we first met. Maybe it was meant to be..."

"Meant to be?"

"Yes."

Nami got up and then pull Reiji down and looked at him, she unbutton his shirt and Reiji stopped her from continuing.

"No we can't..."

"Reiji…."

Reiji looked at her straight in the face and noticed that she was serious.

"If it weren't for you, Reiji. I wouldn't be able to be this different person in front of you all. Reiji you made me grow, even after Aine came back, I was able to believe more and be able to keep on working with you all and have fun together. I want to be able to keep it that way, and especially with you. We may had our bad times Reiji, but you were the one who was there for me when at times you didn't seem like it."

Reiji couldn't help but kiss her again and then look at her right after. He held her tightly in his arms.

"This is bad….I was supposed to be talking to you about the song and it ended up being...intense."

"Shut up, Reiji."

Reiji started to laugh and then felt through her hair. He sniffed it a bit and held her a bit tighter.

"Does this mean, you are officially my girl?

"Mmmmmm nope."

Reiji looked at her and then Nami pushed his forehead.

"I think it would be right to say that after I bring Quartet Night to the top."

"Oh really? So...What if I wanted to make love to you right now?"

Nami got off him quickly and he started chasing her around the room.

"No! I am not going to lose my-"

Nami paused at her words and Reiji dropped to the floor laughing really hard.

"SO…...I FOUND OUT SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING! Come here~~~"

Nami started throwing pillows and Reiji and even his bag at him but that didn't work and Nami was pinned to the wall and Reiji started to do a bit of perverted things to her until a loud bang was at the door.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Reiji started to yell. He went over to the door and opened it and noticed how Aine gave him a glare.

"Don't give me an innocent smile, Reiji. I know what you are trying to do."

"Aine! You are ruining the most perfect moment for me."

Aine grabbed a hold of Nami and starting walking off with her and Reiji started to follow. Nami started to giggle along the way and realized something that, if she had started a relationship with Reiji, it would definitely be a roller coaster since her brother is purely protective.

-Go to chapter 11-


	15. MARRIAGE

Her Quartet Night

Chapter 11: Marriage

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nami gets up suddenly and literally hits her head on the wall and felt it. She started to rub on the little bump afterwards and opened her eyes and see's Quartet Night all in front of her face. She literally slapped all of them for being so close to her like that. Aine walked into the room and just facepalm himself.

"What the heck was that for?!" Ranmaru yelled out.

"I can't believe she slapped me?" Ai questioned."

"You fool?! Waking up like that and just slapping us out of nowhere is disrespectful!" Camus says.

"You are so rude, Nami!" Reiji started to whine.

Nami started to blink and looked at all of them.

"Wait...Who's room is this?"

Aine got in between Quartet Night and sort of pinched Reiji's cheek while at it.

"You actually got your own room but you took forever to get up, you were supposed to wake up at 6am and it's now 8am."

Nami rubbed her head some more and then shook her head.

"But I thought, I was sleeping in one of your rooms."

Reiji raised an eyebrow.

"Uh….we asked you to pick, but then you ran off with a wine bottle and literally yelled at the worker to give you a room for yourself because you didn't want to share a room with any of us. Do you not remember anything?" 

Nami was even more confused. She can remember that Reiji and the rest of them asked her

and then all the things that she was seeing was just a dream. Nami's face went red and Quartet Night stared at her. She covered her mouth and tried not to say anything. She just realized how she was dreaming and she actually dreamed that she actually had a relationship going on with one of them. She goes inside the covers and they all looked at each other.

"Is something the matter, Nami?" Reiji asked her but Nami just shakes her head. Ai tilted his head and then removed the covers off her and felt her head.

"She seems to be embarrassed about something."

Nami immediately got up and started shaking Ai.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Ai glared at her and then shook her back.

"Well, you are definitely acting as if something really embarrassing happened."

Nami stayed quiet and Reiji goes up close to her and feels her head himself. Nami stared into his eyes and that caught Reiji off guard. He sure was liking it a little bit but at the same time he thought that he shouldn't pull a joke at the moment. Aine sighed in the back and then grabs a hold of Nami.

"Come on, little sister. It's time for them to rehearse your song and get ready soon for that wedding reception later." Aine literally kicked her butt into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Aine looked at Quartet Night this time.

"I think I taught you guys enough for the morning, do you all have any question on how everything goes, or is everything okay?"

Quartet Night looked at each other and then all nodded at the same time. Reiji runs up to Aine and starts hugging him.

"Thank you, Aine! If it weren't for you, we probably be singing solo's or something since sleepy-butt Nami wasn't awake."

Aine crossed his arm and smirks.

"Well, that's why the older brother is always better than the younger sibling."

Nami kicked the door and yelled out.

"I heard that!"

They all started to laugh and then Aine tells everyone to get ready soon.

A few minutes later, Nami stares out the hotel window and watched as people pass by and cars driving to their destination. Nami looked at the notes on the paper that she composed for the performance and suddenly started to think about those dreams she had. She thought they were a reality, but seeing all of that sparked her interest a bit. This song was something that could make her feel like a future might happen with one of them, but she wasn't sure how that would go. She see's a reflection behind her through the window and turned around quickly to a well dressed up man behind her.

"You looking great, Aine."

"Same goes to you, Nami."

Nami started to smile and then she took a deep sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmmm...not exactly."

She turned around and looked at the scenery again from the window. Aine walked by her side and watched with her.

"I read those notes by the way. You never have written a song like that before."

"Do you think it's a bit weird that I did?"

"Hmmm...Not quite."

Aine took the paper from Nami's hand and looked at it some more. The song had a taste of "love" in it, when he knows Nami has never experienced a love life before. It was weird to him that she was able to write a song like this for Quartet Night.

"Are you in love with one of them?"

It took forever for Nami to process that in her head and then she pushed Aine away from her. Her face puffed up and was turning pink and Aine goes closer to her, tapping the top of her head.

"Oh? Does this mean it's a yes?"

"No! O-of course not. How can I be interested in such weird men who are completely annoying."

"Stop lying."

Aine giggled a bit and sat on the chair near by and just looked at Nami.

"You are getting to that stage where marriage is possible for you, Nami. You can't stay single forever and think that your whole life should be only about you. Don't you want a family of your own or like someone you can finally have next to you? Do you ever think about that?"

That was the most serious question Aine ever asked of her. Nami didn't really say anything and sort of ignored it.

"Well, look at you Aine. You aren't even married and your the older one."

"So? I'm just not ready for one." 

"That goes the same for me."

Aine started tapping on the chair and roll his eyes at that answer. It was so stupid to him that he knows exactly what Nami should be thinking right now.

"I bet that red face of yours from this morning shows you had some cute dreams with them, hmm?"

Nami grabs a pillow and starts to suffocate Aine but Aine literally starts laughing a lot and stops her.

"Okay. I'm kidding. It just seems like you really must have feelings for one of them at least. Since you used to never act like this before."

Nami looked away from him.

"It is true, isn't it?" Aine pats her head this time and then began to hug the heck out of her. Nami was trying so hard to get out of his hold but Aine's grip was pretty strong.

"I love you my little sister, and I want to make sure you are able to be happy."

At that last line, Nami stopped moving around and then looked at Aine, having a confused look on her face.

"You make it sound like you are going to die or something." 

"What? A big brother can't say that? I'm honestly telling you, that it would be best to see my sister walk down in a beautiful dress and being able to marry the one she loves."

Aine let go of her and then pushed her lightly and walking to the door.

"Alrighty, I'll see you guys at the reception hall, I got some duties to take care of. Oh and one more thing..."

Nami tilted her head and wondered what else Aine was going to mention.

"I already gave a practice for your boys. They got it down quickly."

"Eh? That fast."

Aine rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who was the one who didn't wake up early enough to teach them, stupid." 

Nami lightly hits her head and Aine just smiled and waved his hand goodbye and leaves. Nami gave out a sigh and then looked back out the window.

"I hope it's a full moon tonight." 

It finally became night time and there was a lot of people at the reception. Quartet Night and Nami arrived shortly after and went into one of the rooms to prepare. Reiji and Ai were busy practicing their vocals while Ranmaru and Camus were practicing one more time with their dance. Nami who was dressed up in all white and looking around for small props for the guy to wear. They all completely wore white tuxedo and had the wedding's theme colored rose on their pockets. Their tuxedo's were made specifically from what they wanted their designs(hint hint "Marriage outfit they had on their CD cover lol) to be and Nami went to all four of them putting a ring on their left finger. This was only part of the stage performance from what she thought of and she had put one on herself since she will be playing the piano during the performance. Reiji poked Nami in the head.

"You are not cosplaying tonight?"

"Not this time, plus it is a friends wedding, I don't really need to."

Reiji just smiles and pats Nami on the head and headed toward the other members. Nami looks at the four of them and watches what they will do.

"We are Quartet Night and we will put the best marriage performance that no one has seen before, with the help of our queen."

Nami through a make up brush at his face to stop joking around and then stood up to join them.

They all put a hand out and then she started to say her words.

"You all only had a few hours to practice this but I believe in you guys that you will do a god job. Let's make this wedding the best ever for the bride and groom and for the rest of the audience who is watching" 

"YES!" 

They all raised their hands and yelled together.

"QUARTET NIGHT!"

By the time it was time for their performance, Nami looked around the area and noticed how the reception hall looked. You were able to see the night sky through the ceiling windows, everything mostly had white petals everywhere and a certain peach colored feel to it. She realized how beautiful the night sky was, with the stars shining for them and see's a full moon. She put her hands to her chest and nods to herself that she will do great with the rest of them. Ai put a hand to her back and the others met up with her and they all smiled at each other.

"Let's do this." Nami tells them.

Nami walks out first, with the bright light shining on her, she walked over to the grand piano and sat down. She put the mic near her and started to speak.

"Everyone who is gathered here tonight, shall have a spectacular performance, from us. To the bride and groom, we would love to have your full attention to us for this special performance just for you. Are you ready?"

Her friend looked like she was in tears before she could even anwer and Nami started to laugh a bit.

"This song is for you!"

Nami started to play the piano and the back up band started to join her. The crowd all started to stand up and the bride was so shocked. The crowd was even more shocked to see Quartet Night on stage.

 _Under the starlight, let's find our love.  
Super lovers, you and I, oh baby! _

The crowd already started screaming and Nami started to wink at the many fans that were surrounding them.

 _Camus:_ _kisetsu goto ni kaori takaku_

 _Every season the scent is stronger  
_

 _Why does it seem like time always flies by?  
_

 _Ranmaru:Kiss no imi mo fukaku naru_

 _The meaning of the kiss becomes more profound  
_

 _But when I'm with you, I'm burnin' inside._

 _Reiji: akitarizu sasayaita ai no kooru_

 _It's tiring so a love call whisper will be sufficient  
_

 _I do not ever wanna leave your side.  
_

 _Ai: tsuredasu yo kyuukutsu na riaru kara_

 _Taken out from the cramped reality_

Nami noticed Aine at the back of the place and enjoying the feel of the music. Nami remembered what he said about this song being totally different from what she would write. This song was purely about love and she did realized she never had something like this and wondered how she was able to write a song like this. She watched as the crowd were in tears watching Quartet Night singing this song and each member was able to sing. This wasn't even their big event and everyone was shocked over this.

 _sugu ni aeru kyori ni ite mo_

 _Even from a distance I could see it immediately_

 _omoi wa itsumo tsunotte_

 _My thoughts always become stronger_

 _tomedonaku Ah... michiteku_

 _Without stopping Ah... I've matured_

As Nami continued to play, she suddenly started to remember the dreams she had. She tried not to think of it but then was caught off guard when the everyone around the room started to clap and sing along to the song and this made her heart beat fast. The bride and groom even joined with the crowd with tears in their eyes.

 _koyoi mo futari saikou no mariaaju_

 _Tonight will be the best marriage of two people_

 _mikazuki wo hora isu gawari ni hashagou ka_

 _Look, a new moon is shining down on us_

 _korekara no mirai soshite yume_

 _From now on, our future and dreams_

Everyone was cheering for each one of the members and screaming out their names. Reiji, Ai, Camus and Ranmaru were dancing perfectly to the rhythm. Aine started clapping with the crowd as well.

 _Ranmaru: kataritsukusenai monogatari wo  
_ _Will be a neverending story_

 _nidoto wa konai kyou wo dakishimete_

 _Glowing under the starry sky_

 _Ai: futari no uta wo_

 _The song of two people_

 _Reiji: koi no gurasu ni yukkuri sosoi de_

 _Slowly filling the glass of love_

 _Camus: kamisama mo netamasete_

 _Even God will be jealous of_

 _Our dream~~~_

The dreams started to flash in her head for each one of them who started to sing their part of the song. This made Nami's heart feel really nervous and she almost messed up playing on the piano but she continued to play. Aine seem to notice her close mistake and decided to come a little closer to make she was doing alright. Nami was started to remember a lot about the dream she had with them.

 _Camus:_ _sepia iro ni kusumu keshiki_

 _The scenery was a dull sepia colour_

 _Nami remember the time she had that moment with Camus._

 _ **"**_ _ **I want to take you to my hometown one day. I want to show you the person that I really am back at home."**_

 _ **Nami's heart skipped a beat and then Camus got up slowly, and cupped his hand on her cheek and brought his face closer to hers.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'll confess you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and would like to take this chance to show you another world."**_

_The world in my eyes, everything was gray._

 _Ranmaru: taikutsu sugita nichijou ni_

 _Every single day was boring_

Nami started to remember something with Ranmaru right afterwards.

 _ **"It would actually be nice to be around someone once in awhile, away from work that is."**_

 _ **Nami couldn't really say anything at the moment and she hears Ranmaru sighing.**_

 _ **"Before, I hated to be alone but knowing you guys and you being here around us, makes all my motivation strong. I'm actually really glad that I was able to meet you all in my life. I would probably give up on everything."**_

 _ **Those words hit her in the heart and then she turned around and put her hand on his waist. That action surprised Ranmaru.**_

 _ **"I'm glad you are noticing that, Ranmaru. That brings a smile to my face."**_

 _Nothing was special,just the same dull days._ __

 _Reiji:_ _kimi dake wa mayowazu ni michibiku_

 _Only you can guide me when I'm lost_

She started to remember the most embarrassing part of the dream with Reiji.

 _ **Nami got off him quickly and he started chasing her around the room.**_

 _ **"No! I am not going to lose my-"**_

 _ **Nami paused at her words and Reiji dropped to the floor laughing really hard.**_

 _ **"SO…...I FOUND OUT SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING! Come here~~~"**_

 _I need you with me. I need you to stay._

 _Ai:_ _tenshi yori junsui na magokoro de_ _  
Your sincerity is purer than that of an angel_  
 __

 _ **Then she started to giggle at the moment she had with Ai in the dream**_

 _ **Nami started to laugh loudly and Ai started to give out a pout face. He didn't think it was that funny that he was doing all those research like crazy.**_

 _ **"You are a stupid, human."**_

 _ **He lay her down slowly on the bed and towered over her once more, undoing the robe just a tiny bit, placing little kisses on her cheek. He comes to her ear and whispers…**_

 _ **"My promise to you...is to always**_ _ **stay by your side forever**_ _ **. I'll make sure of it."**_

 __The Quartet Night guys continued to sing their parts and Nami couldn't help but imagine being with one of them again. It was so weird to think about it at the moment but she couldn't help it. She found herself to be pretty happy about how things turned out in the dream, knowing the fact it wasn't exactly true. It just felt completely warm to be with each one of them. Maybe Aine was right about what he said. Nami was already going to get a bit older and she was a woman who should be one of those lucky women to be married to someone she loves She looked at all of them. Who would she choose if it were possible? Who would she have a happy ending with if they were able to date away from their careers and start a family together, well not sure how it will work with Ai when she thought about it.

 _nani wo omou? nani ga dekiru?_

 _What do you think? Can you do it?_

 _kizukeba takanaru haato biito_

 _I noticed your throbbing heart beat_

 _hanashitakunai... hanasanai_

 _I don't want to leave you... don't let me go_

Those words that they sang towards everyone felt like it was to her. She was the one who made the song but the words they had added to it hit her in the heart. She started to imagine them singing the song only just to her and she almost lost her spot while she played. Aine tilted his head and noticed that second mistake.

 _chikai wo mune ni towa no mariaaju_

 _Vows from our hearts will make an eternal marriage_

 _irodori kawaru sekai de fuhen no LOVE wo_

 _The world's changing colours create everlasting love_

 _hibikasete unmei no kyaroru_

 _Fate's carol can be heard from far away_

Quartet Night walked over to the bride and groom and brought them to the center of the floor and started to sing to them, making the couple dance together between them

 _Ranmaru: kimochi no mama ni hanatsu mama ni  
It feels as if we are now free_

 _nidoto wa konai kyou wo dakishimete_

 _I will never again hug anyone like I did today  
_

 _Ai: egakasete Dearest_

 _I'll draw it for my dearest  
_

 _Reiji: yume mo ai sae mo kimi no zenbu_

 _All of your dreams and all of your love  
_

 _Camus: tomoni wakachiaitai_

 _I want you to share them with me_

 _Our wish~~~~_

 _(Marriage – QUARTET NIGHT)_

As the song came to a close, everyone still stood up and started to cheer and clap their hands and the bride and groom kissed passionately in front of everyone. Quartet Night and Nami bowed their heads for such a great audience and the bride hugged Nami really tightly. Aine walked out to the center and was also hugged since it was both of their friends. Once the party calmed down, everyone was on the dance floor, enjoying their time while Quartet Night was together eating at a table. Aine was already had eaten and was busy catching up with the bride and groom about their lives. Nami was supposed to be there but she had to rest from the performance. Ranmaru and Camus were at each others heads over who ate something out of their plate and Reiji and Ai tried to calm them both down with certain meat and sweets so they would stop and not make a scene. The party to get a bit upbeat this time and Reiji stood up and grabbing Nami's hand. It started to play some certain dance music and the crowd was all on the dance floor.

"Whoa! Wait!"

Reiji grabbed a hold of the others to stand up and they all headed to the dance floor.

"Why do I have to go up? I wasn't done eating" Nami yelled out but then Reiji started to shake his butt at her and Nami and Ai gave the most confused look.

"COME ON! WE NEED OUR FUN TOO! Dance with me guys"

Ranmaru pushed Reiji lightly.

"That is not how you dance Reiji."

Ranmaru started to put some moves in and the crowd was going wild. Reiji smirked at that but then Camus put a hand out to stop Reiji from competing with Ranmaru.

"Let me handle this guy, I'll show him who is a better dancer."

Camus all of sudden started to dance somewhat off a bit and being all over the floor, and showing his elegant dance skills but Ranmaru sticked his tongue out and continued to compete with him. Reiji started waving his hands in the air and suddenly some women already went up to him and Reiji started to dance a bit with them. Nami got a bit jealous over that but then Ai just stood there.

"Am I supposed to dance along? I love the beat but I'm not sure if I should do anything."

Nami giggled a bit and grabbed Ai by his hand.

"Follow my moves thing and I will show you a good time."

Ai held hands with her and they started to dance together. Everyone's bodies were literally up on each other. Reiji was literally getting all the girls and Ranmaru and Camus were now in sync while they danced. Some girls were getting towards them and Ai was stuck with Nami. There was were some girls that wanted to be with Ai but Nami kept him to herself because knowing that he was the youngest she literally didn't want anyone to touch him. She kept him really close. Ai and Nami got a glance of someone on the stage who was mixing music this time and they were surprised.

"What the...Aine?"

"There goes Aine being the big talent guy again." 

Nami looked at Ai with those words.

Aine was wearing headphones and started mixing his own tunes on the DJ system. All the girls were literally onto him but he was giving the crowd a best show of his DJ skills and everyone did not stop dancing. Nami and Ai started to smile and just enjoyed the time there and Ai continued to hold Nami's hands in his. Ranmaru got a glimpsed of Ai being really close to Nami. Camus raised an eyebrow at what was going on between them. Ai's body was so close to Nami's body from behind and he was literally getting into the beat while dancing with Nami.

"Whoa! Ai….haha...I wasn't expecting some sort of sexy movement from you like that"

Ai started to smirk and went closer to Nami's face.

"I learned quickly. So becareful."

He held Nami a bit tighter and they were literally getting it on while dancing. This had caught Reiji's attention right away and then at that moment when the beat dropped. He notice Ai getting a close hold of Nami a bit more and kissed her on the spot. It was not a normal kiss, it looked more passionate. Nami pushed Ai away a bit but her hands were still holding Ai's.

"Ai…."

Ai looked away and then Reiji walked up to them.

"Ai let's take a walk." 

Reiji grabbed a hold of Ai's wrist and they left the dance floor.

Ranmaru and Camus went over to Nami and Nami was already worrried. This was not a dream, and this was real. Reiji was the first one to kiss her and then at that moment without even thinking, and she didnt know Ai's attention, but he kissed her as well. Nami felt her head this time and started to lightly panick and told herself.

"OH FUCK! What did I just do?"

She knew it wasn't just her fault but she didn't know why Ai all of a sudden just did that. Could it be just his break down towards his system or something else. She was scared of what Reiji was going to do to Ai. She looked around if anyone saw what just happened and hoped there was no camera man around to see that.

"Nami we need to get you our of here for now." Ranmaru looked around quickly

"Fun time is over. We are hoping no one saw that." Camus got a hold of her as well and looked around.

Camus and Ranmaru quickly pulled Nami out of the dancefloor and left the place. Aine noticed what was going on and had to finish up the last bit of the song.

Being away from the crowd, someone had snuck a picture of Ai kissing Nami at the spot and started to write something down.

"As the rules apply, there should not be any romance connection between a composer and the groups idol, Mr. Mikaze and Ms. Kisaragi had been caught. They are going against contracts rules. " 

End of chapter 11.


End file.
